Always Time to Love
by Strausberg's Waltz
Summary: My dad died in a car crash when I was five. My eldest 2 brothers are in the war. The elder of my triplet is in a bad relationship, and our stepfather abuses the youngest of my triplet. I have too many problems to have time for love. I think.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This is what I'm going to call my emo fic. I usually don't write such depressing and angsty stories. Who knows this could start a trend. Anyways this will contain lots of bad stuff such as: Swearing, abuse (in relationships and child abuse), and rape. I encourage those who have issues with any of the aforementioned or guy x guy loving to leave now. You have been warned!

Pairings include: Terra x Ventus (main)

Axel x Roxas

Riku x Sora

Cloud x Leon

Zexion x Demyx (not much here but a little)

Disclaimer: IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! I can wish and dream all I want. I will never own Kingdom Hearts (whether that be 1,2, Chain of Memories, 358/2 days, Coded, Birth By sleep, or any others that come out!)

Warning with this chapter: I'm showing why this is M right of the bat. Lots of bad stuff in here. If you have any problems with the things warned above i say do not read on. This chapter contains at least hints of all of the above warned.

A/N: Just wanted to let any one who reads this know. This is my secondary project. It will be updated when I feel like writing it. I love this fic. and I promise it will be done. It just might take a while. A long while. This will become my primary when I finish my other story(A Pirates Life of Me) which is currently on a short break due to slight writers block. That block mostly due to this fic not leaving me alone! So here this is.

* * *

Chapter 1 Ventus's P.O.V.

I heard the screams of pain coming from the basemen. He was at it again. Roxas would come crying to me later. I wish I could help him. I really do. I tried once… that was when it first started. Our "father" only wants Roxas it seems. Well right now. At first he had used Sora too. They use to be so innocent… I guess I was at one point too. Before all this shit happened. What you ask. Let me list them: My father was killed in a car crash, My mom remarried that bastard (Ansem), Said bastard abuses my youngest brother (by 5 minuets), my older brother (by 8 minuets) is in an abusive relationship, and my two eldest brothers are in the war. My life sucks.

The door opened and the battered from of my brother, Roxas, appears. He's bleeding again. I stand in and rush to his side. He's gotten so thin. If only I could do something. Anything! Last time I tried I was sent to juvie. Yeah I was arrested. I called the police on Ansem when I walked in on him raping Sora. He somehow won the court case and is still here. So I tried to kill him when he went for Rox. Bad move. I guess I just gave up. Well after Roxas and Sora begged me to stop. They wanted me here. I was away for too long in seems. By the time I came back Sora was dating Seifer. How he got into that relationship I will never know. And Rox… Ansem had gotten worse. Rox use to be so smart and talented. Kind and happy. Like Sora. Ansem had broken him.

I set Roxas on the bed and grab the bandages from the bathroom. He's crying as I bandage him. He always cries now. I wish I could see him smile just once more. I tie the last of the bandages around his thin waste and pull the covers over him. I hope Sora gets home tonight.

"Ven?" Roxas asks shakily.

"What's wrong Rox? You need sleep," I purr running pale fingers through his limp blond spikes.

He use to take such good care of his hair. He would only let Sora, Cloud, Sephiroth, or I touch it. And the color. How dull it has gotten like the rest of him. That bright honey color is gone replaced by a pale yellow. His sapphire eyes dulled to a mute ice blue. It's really hard. He was a sickly child because he was the runt. Mom use to keep us separate so Sora and I would not catch anything. I remember when he would recover from a sickness and come and play with use. Use being Sora and I sometimes our closest friends. It seems so long ago. Those carefree days.

I snap back into my reality when he reaches up and gently places a hand on my check "Thank you," he whispers before letting sleep over come him.

I watch him for a good half hour before getting up and going to wait for Sora. All I could hope was that he was coming home tonight. I grabbed my cell phone from my nightstand. I really should not say anything in my room belongs to me. Even the room. I share it with my triplets. Yeah were triplets if you have not figured that out by know. Sora's the eldest then me followed very closely by Roxas. Anyways, I creep downstairs so Ansem does not find me. I wish mom were here. She would keep him busy. Yeah, she was always on business trips. I mean always. Ansem was on his best behavior when she is here. Those are the only times poor Roxas gets a break. I hear him in the kitchen talking on the phone. Probably his drug dealer. I poke my head into the kitchen in hopes I could sneak passed to the front door. No such luck. He was staring right at me. He mutter a quick call you later before angrily turning the phone off and storming over to me. I know by know not to run.

"What are you up to Ventus?" He questioned with a sickeningly sweet voice and arms crossed over his chest.

"I just wanted some fresh air," I growled.

"Going to try the police again!" He snarled grabbing my blond spikes and throwing me into the kitchen counter. I fall to the ground rubbing my head to stop the pain.

By the way did I mention I'm like Roxas's identical triplet? Yeah I am. Can't tell us apart just by looking. Unless you really know us. Then you can. Why do I tell you this now? Because of what my stepfather does next.

He stood over me glaring down at me for a few seconds before grabbing my hair again and dragging me down to the basement. You never want to end up in that basement. It meant you were in deep shit. I always feel so bad for Rox. He is down here almost every day. This is where Ansem misuses him. Whenever I'm down here it is usually a beating. Unless he's to drunk to know I'm Ven not Rox. Sometimes he even knows which one I am and then forgets. That would be what is happening.

He throws me on the couch down there. I lay quietly in hopes of him being gentle if I don't struggle and just submit. He grabs something from a near by table and comes over to me. I try not to stiffen as I see the whip in his hands.

"Shirt off!" he roars.

He still knows which I am at this point. I think. Who really knows with him? I pulled my black shirt off and threw it aside and lay back down. I'm so pathetic. I felt the whip come down on my scared back. I grunt slightly at the stinging sensation. Soon enough the only sound I hear in the leather hitting my back. I got lucky with the beating though. It was quick and almost painless. I say painless because I'm not bleeding. Yet.

I don't move as he throws the whip across the room. I've learned by know. I still am never ready when he attaches his lips to mine. He forgot who I was by then. To him I'm Roxas now. His plaything. As I think that I shudder. It's true though. Roxas gave up long ago. In many ways he is worse off then I am. He's broken. I hate thinking about it. About how that bastard trained my poor brother. All the beatings all the blood. Rox can't even think for himself anymore. He use to be so smart. The best grades. He was even given the opportunity to skip middle school. He refused because he wanted to stay with us and not rush his childhood. That's all gone now. He's still book smart but refuses to show it save tests. Why? Because of Ansem. Rox gave up on life years ago. Back to reality.

I hold back the vomit as his tongue invades my mouth. I have to remind myself not to bite him. It will be quicker and easier that way. I lay on the couch limply letting his hands wander and his tongue rape my mouth. I felt him unbutton my jeans and had to remind myself not to kick at him. My zipper when down. I felt disgusted with myself. I one swift motion he pulled my jeans and boxers off. I was completely exposed to him.

'Remain calm Ven, Remain calm…" I chanted over and over in my head.

He pulled away from me and removed his own cloths, "Were going to have some fun tonight Roxas. Aren't we?" He cooed laying over me.

I could not speak for fear of my tongue betraying me so I nodded weakly. He chuckled and sat down on the leather seat across the room. I heard him snap and I knew what it meant. How? Because Ansem had done this to me many times and if I didn't learn his cues he would beat Rox for it later. So I stood on shaky legs and made my way over to him. I dropped to my knees and with a bit of mental preparation I wrapped my lips around his shaft. Could I be anymore pathetic?

'It's all for Rox. He doesn't need any more of this shit. Your doing this for Rox…' I chanted taking more of this cock in my mouth.

Soon enough he came and I made sure to swallow. Then he pulled me onto his lap and with no warning, no preparation, and no nothing pushed into my small body. I bit back the scream that wanted to come out so badly. I will not wake Roxas because of him. I stop my self from glaring daggers at him. I cam feel the blood trickling down my thighs. My blood. I remind my self of Roxas and Sora.

'They need me. Don't do anything stupid. Just relax and let it happen. Don't fight. Don't fight…'

And he is moving. I can taste the blood in my mouth from the force of my teeth as I hold in all the screams of pain. He's moaning. I'm disgusted. This seemed to go on forever. I mean forever. Finally he came into me. Filling me. It stings against the torn flesh. He pulls out and throws me on the ground where he leaves to go back upstairs. I lie there and listen for a while. I hear him go upstairs and into his own room. I was safe. For now.

I finally sit up wincing at the pain in my lower back and ass. I fight through it and get my cloths on. I limp back upstairs and outside into the warm summer air. School would be starting in about a week. Our only place of solitude. We get to see our friends and everything. I really cannot wait. I'm pretty much confined to the house so I can take care of Roxas and Sora. I need to be there at all times. If I'm not I can only imagine.

I pull my cell phone out as I sit on the front steps. I flinch as I sit but it hurt less than standing. My body throbs as a constant reminder of what just occurred. I wipe angry tears from eyes. Why use. Just why. What did we do to deserve this? I always ask myself that. Always. I can never come up with anything. Especially for Rox and Sora. I was the problem child to curious for my own good. Roxas and Sora were angels. Roxas was shy and soft spoken and beautiful. Everyone had a crush on him at school. He was a great singer. I have not heard him sing in years. And he had such pure dreams for the future. He wanted to be a teacher. He wanted to have a small family with his husband. Yeah Rox is defiantly gay. He's pretty much always known too. I always thought it was beautiful how he pleaded to save himself for his true love. Ansem destroyed all of it. And Sora. He was the light of every ones life. He was hyper and happy all the time. Just looking at him made you smile. And so cute. He was a dancer. So talented. He always made the most out of every day. He was the peacekeeper between us. Ansem wrecked all of us. Sora now… it hurts to think about it. He got together with Seifer a few months after Ansem. Just after I went to juvie. When I came back he had started cutting himself and was on drugs. I've been able to help him a lot. His cutting is slowly deceasing and he only uses cigarettes now. But that is only half of it. Seifer was abusing him. Not as bad as Ansem does Roxas but still bad.

"It's just not fair!" I scream into the night sky pounding my fist into the concrete steps.

I finally calm down and remember what I was going to do before Ansem got a hold of me. I dial Sora's cell. I hope he picks up. It rings five times before Sora's chipper voice answers.

"Hey Ven!" He calls.

Just from that I can tell he's okay. Thank the lord!

"Hey yourself," I flinch at the hoarseness of my voice.

"Ven you okay?" Sora asks concern laced in his voice.

"Fine," I chuckle.

"No your not! What happened? Never mind. You won't tell me. I'm on my way home. I'll be there in ten".

"Kay. See ya soon," I sigh and hang up.

He would grill me when he got here. I lean back and look up at the clear blue night sky. The stars were bright tonight. So free. If only I could be that way. Hell if Sora or Roxas could be free again I would be happy. I sat there watching them until I heard a car pull into our driveway. I look over at it as Sora hops out. Demyx rolls down his window and waves at me. Thank the lord he was not with Seifer. I had tried many times to get Sora to break up with Seifer. He just won't. Demyx drives away as my eldest triple comes to stand in front of me.

"What happened? You look like shit. Did Ansem find you doing something bad again? Did you threaten him?" Sora growls sitting down next to me.

I sigh and tell him what happened. He listens quietly glaring at the sidewalk. I finish and look back at the sky.

"You or Rox need to dye your hair," Sora sighed.

"Not going to happen. I like my blond thank you very much," I joke.

Sora sighs and nods understanding. He watches the sky with me for a few minuets.

"I can't stand this shit any more," He grumbled reaching fro the cigarettes in his pocket.

I don't stop him as he lights one and takes a long drag from it.

"Just keep those away from Rox please," I mutter.

"Yes mom," Sora grumbles.

I know he knows I just feel I have to remind. Roxas has a slight allergy to cigarette smoke. We sit is silence the smell of the smoke all around us. Sora finally puts out the cancer stick and looks over at me. I raise and eye brow at him and he smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"You look like shit".

"I know," I groan.

He chuckles softly. A real chuckle. It brightens up my entire day. I smile and watch as he breaks into a fit of giggles. I had no clue what was so funny but at least he was laughing. He stops to soon for my taste and leans back on the steps hands thrown behind his head.

"Our lives are really mess up you know," he sighs.

"Yeah."

"How's Rox tonight. Did you take if for him or did he get it first?"

"He got it first. He's asleep in our room. He was bleeding again."

Sora suddenly stood with yet another sigh. We do that a lot. Can you blame us? He offered me a hand. I look at him dumbly.

"Come on let's get you inside and cleaned up," He said with a soft smile.

I nodded and took his hand. He helped me up slowly. I flinched when I was finally on to feet. He draped my right arm around his shoulders and used his left hand to hold me by the waist. I put almost all my weight on him due to the pain.

"You're heavy. Did you know that," He muttered adjusting his position.

"Really? I had no clue," I whispered nudging him playfully.

Sora helped me inside and upstairs and back to our room. Roxas stirs but does not wake when the door closes behind us. Sora cleans me up and curls up next to me. No words are spoken. We're both tired. I glance at the clock and see it reads 1:59am. Ansem makes sure were up and 6 sharp. I need to sleep more. Tomorrows Monday though so he has work. I'll just go back to sleep then. With that I wrap Sora in my arms and let sleep take over. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

Yeah! longest chapter I've written. And this is the introduction. So much more to come. Anyways, hope you liked. My poor Ven/Roxas/Sora. I feel really bad right now. Anyways if any of you are wondering why I picked Ansem and not Xemnas it is because I like Xemnas too much to use him as the bad guy here. Ansem creeps me out. He seems more like the guy to do this than Xemnas in my opinion. So know you ask why Roxas is the one dealing with Ansem's pedophileness and Sora is in a bad relation with Seifer. Well that will be explained. I promise. I hit on it here but not much.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! Second chapter. This was a beast to write I'll tell you. But I love it! I finally love a chapter. It has been so long. It is not only the longest chapter I have ever written but (in my opinion) the best one too. I'm so proud. Thank you to all that read. I wasn't going to post this until I got a review. The I got a favorite/ alert so I was happy! Thanks.

Disclaimer: Still no…

Warnings: Not much really. Compared to the last chapter this is light and fluffy. Worst in here are mentions of abuse and rape. Nothing bad. Save Ven getting punched in the stomach. Poor Ven.

* * *

Chapter 2- Ventus's POV

I awoke the next morning to the door being thrown open by my stepfather. I jumped and so did my brothers. Sora fell out of bed from the shock of the awakening.

"Where's my breakfast maggots!" Ansem roared.

"Sorry sir!" Sora and Roxas called both scrambling out of bed and down stairs.

I said nothing. I calmly climbed out of bed and brushed passed the angered man. He glared at me as I walked away. I found my brothers downstairs hurrying to make eggs (sunny side up or else) and toast. Roxas could barely move so I grabbed him and sat him down.

"I've got it Rox. You're hurt," I muttered ruffling his blond locks.

I hoped he would bat my hand away and shoot me a glare for touching his hair. He didn't. He nodded and stared blankly at the wall. I reached down and kissed the top of his head so he would know I was there. No response not even a blink. I could feel the tears coming.

"Ven! The toast!" Sora called.

I turned from my little brother to pull the toast out of the toaster and butter it. We were setting Ansems food down when he came in. Roxas hurriedly stood. That was a rule. Ansem sat and ate and we, being the good toys we are, have to stand there and watch. Did I mention we were not aloud to so much as blink? I hate meals here. Once he was done he got up and left for work. Roxas collapsed on the ground as soon as the door closed.

"Rox!?" I was next to him in a flash.

He did not even turn to me. I held him close to me and cried. All the tears he was holding in. All the tears I had been holding in were flowing freely now. Sora was holding me trying to get me to stop. I was supposed to be strong for them. It was my job. Yet here I was crying. I had lost it. I finally came to my senses and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"No need. Everyone has the right to cry," Sora hushed rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Roxas still had not moved. If I could not feel his breathing I would have though him dead. Oh, wait… he practically is! My pain had turned to blind rage. Sora felt me tense and grabbed my arm.

"Don't do anything drastic. You hear?" Sora growled.

"I can't stand it anymore!" I yelled back.

"Stop…" Roxas's soft voice called to us.

The effect was immediate. Sora released me and my anger was gone. I cradled my younger brother protectively whispering the word sorry over and over. I think now would be a good time to tell you how protective I am of Roxas, if you have not figured that out. He's always needed it. Because of his constant illnesses and in middle school when guys would get jealous because of the amount of girls he attracted and never wanted. I was always there, always in some sort trouble for getting in fights to protect him. My parents always said Sora was the light, Roxas the brains and I was the brawn. I guess you could say I have a bit of a soft spot for my youngest brother. Sometimes I think that's why Ansem uses him and not Sora. He hates me so much. I think he wants me to act out again. I won't this time. I promised Sora. And Roxas…

One other thing you all deserve is a time frame. Were 15 right now and going into our sophomore year of high school. Our dad died when we were 10. Mom married Ansem a when we were 12. So our second year of middle school was when he started mistreating us. I went to juvie the same year too. I was let out the day before our 15th birthday, which is June 20th. Kind of. That is our official birth date on our birth certificates. But we consider Roxas's to be the 14th of October because that is the day we knew he would survive. He was so small, too small. He was a little over 2 pounds. Anyways, and today is August 29th. I have not been out of juvie very long. I have yet to see my friends from school. The 4th of September will be interesting.

Back to reality. So we went back to bed for a few hours and went through our normal routine of cooking and cleaning for when Ansem got home. Sora stayed in all day to help due to my injuries (which Roxas does not know about). All in all it was a normal day. Rox even got off today. Any day when he gets off is a perfect day in my opinion. I guess Ansem was to tired to deal with us. So he got home ate and went to bed early. Yup, good day.

***

September 4th

"Everyone please offer Ventus Strife a warm welcome home," The principal called to my homeroom.

I sighed and took an empty seat next to my best friend, Aqua. The principal left causing a light chatter to settled over the class. I set my head on my desk and tired to go to sleep.

"I haven't seem you in about three years and I don't even get a hello?" Aqua chuckled.

"Hello," I sighed without moving.

"Bad wake up call?" Aqua asked poking my arm.

"You could say that…"

(That morning)

I had crawled out of bed and was making Ansem's breakfast with Sora and Roxas. Nothing was said as we cooked. Or while he ate. It was after that our morning was wrecked. My poor quiet easy morning.

"You go back to school today yes?" Ansem asked quietly after he finished.

Roxas rushed to remove the plate and wash it.

"Yes sir," Sora answered.

"All of you?" His eyes lingered on me.

"Yes sir," I growled.

"What was that?"

Shit I messed up. Never use an angry tone or an annoyed tone with Ansem, "I said Yes Sir," I answered keeping my voice monotone.

He stood and punched me "You will be good today Ventus!" Ansem bellowed.

My brothers didn't even flinch as I doubled over in pain, "Yes Sir," I coughed out.

"I have to leave in a few minuets. I expect the house to be spotless and diner cooked and homework done when I get back at six," Ansem said coolly.

He turned and walked away. Back upstairs. I heard a snap of his fingers. Roxas was suddenly very alert. He turned off the water set the dishes down and turned. I fell to the ground as I watched him follow Ansem upstairs.

(Back in school)

He had come back with no new cut or bruises. But I could smell sex on his breath. I knew what had happened. No matter what a day that starts like that can never get better.

The bell rang and the class got up and went off to first period. My first period class happened to be gym. Which, thank the lord, I had with both of my brothers. Gym alternates with AP Biology labs. Yes were all in AP bio. Why? Because Roxas wanted to take it. As soon as I heard the word want out of Roxas's mouth I was in. Biology in his strongest subject. I'm almost sure he would have taught it had everything gone right. Anyways.

I walked into the gym and found seats next to Sora and Roxas. They were surrounded by our friends: Tidus, Hayner, Olette, Kiari, Selphie and Xion. Good a lot of people we know in this class. Good way to start the school day. Our group of friends is as follows: our closest friend is Demyx then I have my friend, Aqua, then Sora and Roxa's buddies Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kiari, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Namine, and Xion. We had all been close for almost as long as I remember. I only say Demyx is our only mutual friend because he was always friends with all of us. Not just one which caused them to become friends with the others.

I find myself wearing a mask as I talk to them. I notice my brothers are doing the same. I notice I'm acting way to happy for what has happened. It's weird. Sora seems to be the old Sora I remember. Laughing and talking and smiling as if Seifer never happened. And Roxas. Even that fake smile makes me feel better. I can tell it's fake because it does not reach his eyes. He's quiet but he speaks. It's nice to hear his voice.

"Who's that?" Hayner suddenly asks pointing out ebony haired teen with cobalt eyes.

"No clue," Tidus answered.

"That's one of the new kids. There are five of them. All brothers. I think, if I didn't mess up there descriptions that is, that one is Terra. He's one of the triplets," Selphie chuckled.

"Triplets?" Sora asked.

"Yes Sora," Kiari sighed.

I watched him sit down in the front of the class. No one spoke to him. Suddenly Xion stood and made her way towards the new boy. We all ended up following her.

"HI!" She chirped happily holding her hand out, "I'm Xion".

"Terra," He answered smoothly and took her hand in a friendly shake.

We all ended up introducing our selves. I ended up being the last to go.

"Names Ventus. Friends call me Ven," said enthusiastically.

I almost twitched at how happy I sounded. It was so forgien. He didn't seem to notice.

"It's a pleasure," Terra chuckled.

With that the bell rang. Roxas perked up at the sound of the bell. I thought I saw a real smile tug at his lips.

"What's your next class?" Olette asked kindly.

"AP Biology. Then I have art, European history, lunch, math, English, free, and choir," Terra answered.

"You can come with us to bio!" So called dragging him along as we walked through the crowded halls.

I compared schedules with him in my head. We also had history, lunch and choir together. This could be interesting. Well at least I know someone in history now. We got to class and sat down. The bell rang just as two more new kids walked into the class. Terra noticed them and waved them over. They came and sat quietly as the teacher began to speak.

"Welcome to a new year class. Before we begin I would like to introduce our three new students. Please warm welcomes to Riku, Terra, and Axel".

I noticed each of the new boys raise their hands as their name was called. The silverette was Riku and the one with flaming red hair was Axel. The class itself was boring. I hate biology. Biology and I do not see eye to eye. Ever. Plus to me it is so boring. So was my next class, English. At least I like English though. After that though I went to history. I was kind of excited to see Terra again. I don't know why but I was.

I sat next to him when I came in. I realized that we had not really talked yet.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey. How's your day been?" I asked politely.

"Boring. High schools are all the same".

"It's true."

Then the bell rang and we were quiet.

"Hello class. I know you hate when we do this but it must be done. So here is your first project. Get a partner and start. It is due on Friday," Our teacher spoke handing out papers.

There was a mass groan from the class. I let my head fall onto the desk. I cannot have a group project done by the time Ansem comes home. I'm so dead. I knew today was going to suck. I banged my head on the desk a few times before I felt the teacher set a paper on my desk.

"I expect you to be on good behavior Mr. Strife. I am obligated to call your parents and the police if you act up," She grumbled.

"Yes ma'am," I sighed picking up the piece of paper.

"What was that about?" Terra asked.

"Nothing don't worry about it," I sighed.

Then a thought hit me. Maybe Terra would be my savior. Please say yes.

"Terra?" I asked sweetly.

He arched an eyebrow at me. Too sweet I guess.

"Yes?" there was hesitation.

"Will you be my partner and come to my house to work on it tonight. PLEASE!" I begged.

He rolled his eyes at my dramatics. I didn't even know I could be that dramatic.

"Sure thing Ven."

"THANK YOU!" I cried hugging him.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. The project was a simple do a timeline of the important dates project. We had to do a presentation on Friday. Fun, Fun. Terra and I worked diligently all period. No idle chatter was exchanged I think he knew how much I need this done. The bell rang and we stood.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yup! Come on!" I called dragging him to my locker.

He laughed at my antics. I don't know why but I feel relieved around him. Happy almost. It's a nice change. Roxas and Sora are waiting at my locker. I notice Sora is talking quite animally to Riku and Axel's next to Roxas chattering about nothing. I know my brother is not listening. I can see it in his eyes.

"Hey! Ready?" I asked.

"Food!" Sora cheers.

He has the right to cheer to. We don't get much to eat at home because we can't eat when Ansem's around.

"Race ya!" Riku calles.

"Your on!" Sora answers.

I wanted to remind him of his lungs but decided against it. He seemed to be happy. Like actually happy. Maybe this day isn't so bad. Sora and Riku raced off and Axel followed behind. I saw Terra shake his head before walking off. I grabbed Roxas and walked a distance away from the others.

"Rox?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Minor issue. I think I took care of it though."

"What?" He sounds so nervous.

"My history teacher assigned a project," I saw him flinch," Wait, there's more! Terra's my partner and, in hopes of not getting killed I invited him over to help with the project. He'll be there at exactly six," I stated proudly.

We had both stopped walking at this point. I looked over at Roxas and saw him turn to me. He sighed.

"I'm the brain's you're the brawn. Please remember that," Roxas muttered.

I startled. That was the most he had spoken since I came back. I stared at him for a second before he spoke again.

"What? Is there something on my face?" He asked with a half smile.

I smiled a true smile, as I answered, "No that's just the most I've heard you say in like forever!"

I ruffled his identical blond spikes. He batted at my hand.

"Hands off the hair!" he grumbled.

That was the last straw. I was in an overflow of happiness. I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. I spun him around for a second before releasing him. He shook his head and headed towards the lunchroom.

"It might work. If it does I hope we get projects more often," Roxas sighed back in the state I have come to know.

I knew he would not stay his playful old self when I saw it. But he proved it was still there. We grabbed a little food and sat with our friends. Terra, Riku, and Axel had joined us. I noticed that we had one other new comer. I was informed by Sora that he was Marluxia, terra's younger brother.

A few little clarifications before I continue. My brothers and I are all sophomores. So are Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua, and Marluxia are freshmen. And Demyx, Riku, Terra, and Axel are juniors. Just so none of you get confused. Anyways back to lunch.

We were all chatting merrily and eating. Sora was on his third tray at this point. Lunch was close to ending. Then I have health. I hate health. Anyways. I was sitting down after throwing my tray away when hell broke lose. Seifer sauntered over. Sora had his back to him. I tried to save the situation.

"Sora!" I called from across the table.

"Yes?" Sora asked happily turning from talking to Riku.

"Lunch is almost over," He was almost here. Hurry Ven, "We should wait in the halls".

"That's a wonderful idea," Sora agreed and grabbed his bag.

He was standing and turning to leave when Seifer got there. He grabbed Sora's arm and pulled Sora into his chest. Sora squeaked in surprise.

"Where were you all period So?" Seifer asked way to sweetly.

I saw the ass hole bend over and lick the shell of my brothers ear. I shuddered and Sora tensed.

"I was sitting with my friends. You were welcome to join us," Sora mumbled.

"Your friends don't like me very much sweetie".

"That's not true…"

Sora sounded so weak. So defeated. Why now. This day is all up and down.

"Back off Seifer!" I yelled.

"Well, well. Ventus Strife. Nice of you to appear again. How was juvie?" Seifer taunted.

"Shut it and leave us alone!" I was getting riled.

"Seems they didn't teach you to manage that temper. How does you poor stepfather handle it?" He laughed.

Sora stiffened and I lunged. Picture a tiger pouncing on its prey and you will have a very good depiction of what I looked like lunging at Seifer. Unfortunately I was grabbed and held back just as I was about to make contact with Seifer.

"Ven calm down!" Terra growled pulling me farther away.

I struggled kicking and punching trying to get free. Then Roxas was in front of me.

"Stop!" He commanded.

I did. The cafeteria was silent. I looked around and saw teachers with their phones out ready to call the police. I sighed and relaxed. I looked into Roxas's eyes with defeat. He gave me an understanding look. Terra set me down and the cafeteria erupted. The teachers dispersed and all was okay. In a way. The bell rang and Sora pushed his way out of Seifers hold and stormed out of the cafeteria.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Thank the lord. I was so tiered. I waited for my brothers on the steps outside when Terra appeared.

"Six?" he asked.

I looked up at him surprised. I was unable to say anything so settled for a nod. I ruffled my spikes with a soft smile. I smiled back.

"Ven. If it makes you feel any better. I wanted to punch him to," Terra said as he walked away.

My heart was beating so fast. I smiled as I watched him leave. Somehow he just managed to light up my day completely. My checks were suddenly hot as he turned to wave at me. I waved back before pressing my hands to my checks.

"Am I blushing?" I asked myself quietly.

He was disappearing around the corner with his brothers. I just could not help myself. I could not wait to see him tonight. And not just because he could save me so much pain and torment. No, because I found myself wanting to see him again more than anything. My tiredness diapeared and I found my self lost to the world as I stared stared the sky.

"Ven?" Suddenly Sora's hand came into view, "Ven you alive?"

"What? Oh? Yeah. Lets go," I sighed standing up.

We walked in silence for a short time. I noticed Roxas was back to his lifeless self and Sora…

"What happened to your neck?" I practically screamed.

"If you think that's bad you should see my back," Sora sighed.

"In school!?"

"During free."

"You're changing free periods!"

"Back off Ven. I'll deal with my boyfriend myself!"

"Would you just break up with that ass hole already!?"

"No! Stop asking!"

We were in a heated glaring match when we got to the house. Then all was silent. We went inside and cleaned up. Roxas had no homework save for Ansem signing a few things so he started diner. Ansem got back just as Sora and I finished our work. Well except the project. It was 5:55pm. Please be on time Terra.

"Boys!" Ansem called.

We appeared in a flash. Roxas set dinner on the table. He started eating in silence.

"I see the house is clean. Homework?" Ansem asked through bites.

"Done" Sora and Roxas piped up.

"Ven?"

"Well sir," He started to rise. My eyes darted to the clock 6:01pm. Come on Terra "I have a project to do. My class mate…" And the doorbell rang "Is here to help," I finished hurriedly rushing to the door.

I felt my heart beat go back to normal as I opened the door. There he was. My night in shinning armor and not a minuet to soon.

"Hey, Terra. Come in. Were just eating," I called.

I heard dishes being brought out and food being served. I was basking in my glory at the moment.

"Have you eaten?" I asked.

"Not yet," He replied with a handsome smile.

I felt my heart melt at the sight "Well than come eat with us".

I walked into the kitchen Terra in tow. Sora was sitting happily and Roxas was in a rush to put on the mask he wore at school. That probably was hard for him especially with Ansem right there. Ansem sat at the head of the table stiffly. I could feel his hatred towards me right now. Now all I have to do is make this project go past 9. Why? Because it is an unwritten rule that Ansem always goes to bed at 9 on a weeknight when we're in school. No matter what. It never fails. I don't know why but it's true. Hence, I was so happy I could die. I had out smarted him for once.

"Father, this is one of our new students, Terra," I stated happily.

Terra reached out to shake and Ansem took his hand roughly "Nice to meet you," Ansem muttered.

"Same to you sir. I'm sorry to intrude on dinner," Terra spoke calmly even though Ansems hand was crushing his.

They finally let go and Terra sat down next to me. Dinner was quiet. Once we finished I set up in the living room across the hall. Terra sat next to me on the couch and we started working quickly. I watched Ansem trudge upstairs.

We were close to finishing and it was almost 8. I had to stall. At the most this would only take another half hour. Luckily Terra decided to change the subject from history.

"Ven can I ask you something?" Terra whispered placing his glue stick down.

"Sure," I chirped.

"Know that you do not have to answer."

"Kay?" I said tilting my head to the side cutely.

"Earlier, at school. When Seifer said you were in juvie. Was he telling the truth?"

I sighed everyone else knew. Terra, I felt, had a right to know. So why, just why did I hate the idea that he would hate me for it.

"Yeah it's true," I muttered setting the picture in my hands down.

Terra looked over at me. I expected to see hatred not understanding. I gasped as his hand gently touched my check.

"You probably though I would hate you right?" Terra muttered.

I nodded. He smiled gently at me.

"Axel spent some time in juvie. He lit our neighbor's house on fire. They deserved it really. He was let out last year. We've been moving around since," Terra explained.

"Did they live?"

"Yes. But they were badly burned."

"I still think I did worse…"

"You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know. I want to know you Ven. I really do."

"I want to know you too…"

I found myself entranced by his cobalt eyes. I almost thought we were going to kiss but then Sora appeared behind use.

"What chya doin'?" Sora asked.

"Just talking!" I defended turning away to hide my blush.

"Kay. Ansem says you two need to be done by nine thirty. It's ten of nine now. I'm going to bed!" Sora called happily.

I turned to Terra with an apologetic smile. He smiled back. We finished the project in silence. He called his eldest brother to pick him up. It was 9:20pm.

"He'll be here in ten," Terra sighed.

"Well at least it's done!" I chirped.

I was so happy. Happier than you could imagine. I must have had a goofy smile on.

"What are you so happy about?" Terra asked poking the side of my face.

"Life!" I cried in ecstasy.

Terra shook his head with a soft chuckle. The doorbell rang. We both stood and went to answer the door.

"Ready?" Lexeause asked.

"Yup. See you tomorrow Ven," Terra muttered.

"Tomorrow," I agreed.

Lexeause was walking to the car backs turned to us. Terra leaned down and gave me a small peck on the check. I immediately blushed as he ran down the driveway and into his brother's car. He rolled down the window and waved. I waved back as they drove away. I reached up and touched my check still blushing furiously. Today had been perfect.

I slowly walked back inside and locked the door. I crept upstairs into my bedroom were Roxas and Sora were already asleep. I watched them for a few minuets. They were so peaceful. No blood. No bandages. Just easy dreamless sleep. I jumped once for joy pumping my fist in the air at my triumph. Then I changed and crawled into bed. My eyes closed easily. I noticed that right before I drifted to sleep I saw Terra.

* * *

I was nice I here. I thought of ending this in three different places but decided to be nice. That and I want to stick to the plan. If you ask me 24 chapters is long enough. Yes that (unless things change for unknown reasons) is the number of chapter this baby will have. Thinking about it makes me cry though because my other story (A Pirates Life for Me) has 25 at the moment. I'm so behind but I want to write this one right now so I will! To any of you read that one sorry. But all in all I like this one better. I will finish both. I just need time to get inspired to write APLFM.

One other little thing. Ven may hate biology but I do not. That's part of the reason Roxas likes it so much. I am a Bio. Major but I know so many people who have the attitude about Bio. Ven does. He just does not seem the type to like that kind of subject.

Sorry I be done rambling. Thanks for reading. =)

(Review?)


	3. Chapter 3

I feel horrible writing this chapter. This is a bit more information on Roxas. That means there is a very graphic rape scene in this. It's right at the beginning. You have been warned. Good news is I mad it better than I wanted to. In other words it is rushed because this is fanfic not adult fanfic. If any of you want it to be more graphic and think it would be okay to post it tell me in the reviews.

Chapter 3- Roxas's P.O.V.

I awoke early the next morning. Very early. The clock told me it was 5:00 am. Ven and Sora were still asleep. They would be for another hour. I got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. I was intercepted on the way there though.

"Roxas? Why are you up so early?" Ansem asked.

I just shrugged. He watched me with that predatory glance. I felt myself shudder. I hated him more than anything. But it was better to obey. He would make my life even more miserable if I did not. So I did. Ven hates him for that. But you don't know what he did to me. I bet none of you would believe that before Ansem I had a stronger will than Sora or Ven. Ansem destroyed everything. He broke me. Well, mostly. I'm safe in my mind.

"Well then come little one," Ansem beckoned as he went downstairs.

I followed obediently. I hate myself more with every step I take. Sometimes I wonder how I managed to stoop so low as to follow his every command. Become his pet. His slave. Then I remember those three years of hell. Every day. Three years. That's what it took to break me. To make me an obedient toy.

He would lock me in the basement for hours. Days. Sometimes, even weeks. I would be chained to the wall. Food was minimal and so was water. I would struggle against the chains until I could not anymore. Until the blood and pain caused me to loose consciousness. He would leave me like that all alone until I was too weak to fight. The he would bring me down and do as he wished. He would use me in any way he could. He beat me if I did something wrong. I did everything to try and show how much I hated him. He could care less. He turned me into a whore in a way. Because of his training every time I hear fingers snap I get an erection and want nothing more that sex. Well that's a lie. I really don't. My brain tries to fight every time. But he trained my body well. I hate him. I will have revenge one day.

_**SNAP!**_

I freeze at the sound. I shut my thought process off and submit to his will. To my training. He is sitting in his leather chair waiting for me. I strip myself without a second thought. He is watching me. Always watching. I walk over to him and reach for his belt. His lips are suddenly on mine. I immediately part my lips. Make master happy. I finish with the belt and move to the button. He is running his fingers through my hair. Had I been in my right mind I would be trying to kill him for it. But as it is I am far from my right mind. I finally pop the button and pull down the zipper. He pulls away to let me continue. I drop submissively to my knees and pull his pants off. I nuzzle at the bulge in his boxers lustfully.

"You've been a good boy. You deserve a reward don't you pet?" Ansem purred.

"Please Master," I pleaded.

"How much do you want it my little slut?"

"So much. Please let me taste you master," I moaned.

He let me have what I ''wanted'' then. I threw the boxers off and immediately took him in my mouth and sucked. He moaned my name as I continued. When he came I swallowed greedily. I basically savored the flavor as his softening member slid from between my bruised lips.

"What a good pet," Ansem whispered.

"Thank you master," I answered.

"Now, now kitten. We're not done playing yet."

I understood. Without another word I straddled his hip and impaled myself on his already hard cock. It hurt but I was use to it. I didn't give myself time to adjust. I immediately started bouncing on his lap.

"What a good little slut. You love the way my cock feels inside you don't you? What a dirty little whore," Ansem purred in my ear as I bounced.

"Yes master!" I cried in ecstasy.

I press against his body to add friction to my throbbing cock without thinking. That is a big no, no. I'm not allowed to come or cause pleasure to myself unless specifically told to. He grabs something of the table and hits me with it hard. I cry out in pain but keep up my bouncing.

"Now, now, pet. Don't make me punish you," Ansem smirked hitting me hard enough to draw blood.

I do not answer him except to move my body away. He sets the whip back down and lets me bounce for a while longer. I'm getting close.

"Master! Please let me cum!" I cried.

"Not yet pet. Or do you want to be punished?"

"I can't…"

I just couldn't hold it. I came all over his shirt. He was angered now. He cums inside me and threw me off of him. He stood, grabbed me by the hair and threw me on the couch. I was suddenly chained there and being beaten bloody. His cock was inside me again and he was pounding into me mercilessly. I was screaming in pain. Blood was everywhere. He came into me again and pulled away. He unchained me releasing me from my pain and my spell.

"Don't forget your manners pet," Was the last thing he said as he left me.

I lay there so close to tears. I was sure Ven would find me and fix me up. Until then I drifted back to sleep.

***

"Rox!? Roxas!?" I awoke to Ven calling my name and shaking me gently.

I knew he would find me. I open my eyes slowly. Pain shoots through my body. I try not to whimper. I looked into my brother's worried eyes. Had he been crying? I notice Sora fall to his knees clutching his chest over his heart dramatically. How long had I been out?

"Ansem left a while ago. When you weren't in bed I knew he got you. He said you have to go to school…" Ven muttered angrily.

I wish they would just give up on me. I'm a lost cause. I want to end my life. I really do. I won't as long as I have my brothers who care for me so much. That would just be cruel to them. But I try every day to get them to give up. I never speak to them no matter how much it pains me. School is different. I have to act fairly normal in school. No one can get suspicious. Reason 1: Ansem would kill us. Reason 2: I don't want their pity. I hate being pitied. But I mess up yesterday. Badly. I had a moment. I was happy at the idea of being free for a day of (more or less) my choosing. I just slipped. Why did he have to touch my hair?

Suddenly I notice I'm dressed and being lead upstairs. What time was it? I glance at the clock in the kitchen as we pass through, 7:04am. The bus would be here at any minute.

"Can you put your own jacket on?" Sora asked holding my red jacket out to me.

I grab it and slip it on. I notice Ven has my checkered book bag and I grab it from him and limp off. They follow closely to make sure I don't get hurt. Well, hurt more. The bus is driving up when we get there. Thank the lord it's a short ride. I watch the other cars pass us on the road in silence. Sora is next to me. I can feel his concern.

"We have lab today," Sora says quietly.

If only he knew how much that meant to me. I wish life had been different. I really wanted to teach biology at the high school level. I could have done anything. I still could. I just need to put more effort into my stuff. I just don't care. Plus even if I do get a job Ansem will make sure I live close to home. After all he needs his toy to survive.

The bus stops at the school and we file out. Demyx is waiting for us like usual. Sora immediately breaks into conversation. Ven is only half here. That's really weird. He seems to be looking for something. Or someone? Terra maybe? They seemed to hit it off yesterday. I am proven right when Ven bounds over to said brunette and drags him over to our group. I notice his brothers following not to far behind.

"I'm going to my locker," I state quietly before leaving.

Ven bounds after me and grabs my shoulder, "Rox?"

"I'm fine. Go hang with your friends."

With that I walk off leaving him there, torn between his friends and me. I make it to my locker without being tackled by anyone. I just want a quiet day. Please. I turn and go towards my homeroom only to be stopped by Axel. We had a few classes together. Four I think: AP bio, AP English, lunch, and choir.

"Why'd ya run off Rox?" Axel chuckled.

"Bad morning…" I growled trying to push past him.

He had been talking to me all day yesterday. Yet I never responded to him. Ever. But I let him stick around. I don't know why really. I barely know the guy. He relaxes me. He walks me to homeroom talking about only gods know what.

"My room," I sigh and turn to enter the classroom.

"See ya after homeroom, yes?"

I nod without even noticing. He smirks and lets me go. I sleep through all 20 minutes of homeroom. I barely here the bell ring. I get up and run on autopilot until I realize where I'm going. I suddenly perk up and run to my class. I skid into the room and plop down happily next to Ven.

"Who knew someone could be so cheered up by first period lab," Ven sighed.

I was about to stick my tongue out at him when I remembered yesterday. I resisted the temptation in favor of unpacking my bag. Axel suddenly appeared on my other side. I looked up at him before zipping my bag up. I sat at full attention as our teacher walked in.

"Well someone's in a better mood now," Axel joked poking my cheek.

I batted his hand away as our teacher started to talk.

"I do hope all of you got your forms signed because I have a two period long lab for you to do," She started, "Please hand in your sheets and we will get started".

I sent all four sheets up to the front quickly. I love labs. It was probably a measuring lab and lab report to see if we know how to use the instruments and write a report. Simple.

"Okay class. You may choose your partners. I have the right to change them as I feel is necessary. Be quick and quiet about it and meet me in the back. Sets of two, though pick who you sit with well. They will become partners with you during some labs. "

I saw Ven's eyes widen. He was bad at science. He took it because I took it. He's like that.

"No!" I say harshly as he turns to me eyes pleading for help.

"Roxas!" He whines.

"Nope you get to fend for yourself. I will not carry your weight in this class, Ven."

He pouted and turned to Terra. That was what I was hoping he would do. It would do him good to have a boyfriend. It really would. I notice Axel silently next to me. Sora was already in the back with Riku. In other words I was left to deal with the redhead.

"Axel?" I start.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Would you like to be my partner?"

"I would love to!" Axel calls happily.

He practically skips to the back. We sit across from Sora and Riku. This was going to be interesting. I was right about the lab though. This was going to be easy.

"Every time I weigh it, it's different!" Sora whined.

I tried not to laugh at the display. Riku was attempting explain his mistakes though Sora could be very dense. He was made for the arts, not science. Ven was a history and English person. We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. I was checking over the numbers Axel had given me.

"Hey Ax?" I start "Can you reweigh sample B? It's supposed to be aluminum, not magnesium. The weight says otherwise."

He was doing as he was told but was giving me the blankest look. I looked back at him for a moment before realizing what I just said.

"Sorry…" I muttered scratching the back of my head.

"No fair Rox! Stop being a genius!" Sora whined.

"Sorry. It slipped…"

I saw the new weight and liked it much better. I wrote it down happily. I gave a nod and looked over the lab to make sure it was complete.

"I didn't know you were a genius," Axel stated turning from the lab.

"That's what people say. I really don't think so," I didn't even notice as I was starting to fall back into my old self.

"And you didn't help me much because?" Axel whined.

"I will. Next lab. I wanted to make sure you were semi-competent."

"You're so mean!"

"I try."

That urge to stick my tongue out finally got the better of me. I did it. Axel laughed at me. It was a nice laugh. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't even feel Sora's and Ven's gaze on me. It was so natural. I shoved him playfully.

"Don't laugh at me you jerk!"

He shoved me back and kept laughing. Then the bell rang. I stood and grabbed my things. I didn't even notice how much I had slipped. I saw him next in lunch right after that AP English then not again until 9th in choir. We didn't get a chance to talk at all in any of them though. Lunch was too busy and we had silent work in English and we started singing in choir too. After 9th though he walked me to my locker.

"Hey Roxas?" He asked.

"What's up Ax?" I purr.

"Would you like to come over to my place for a while this weekend?"

I wanted to say yes. So badly. But Ansem would never let me. I faded a little.

"Maybe. We'll see," I muttered and walked off to meet with my brothers.

They were waiting at the front of the school. We always took the bus to school and walked back. We were five miles from the school so it was not to far. We started walking in silence. Ven was the one to break it.

"You and Axel get along really well…" Ven sighed.

"Yeah," I sighed back.

"Did you know you smiled? Like actually smiled today?" Sora piped up.

"Did I?"

They both nodded. It was silent again. I messed up two days in a row. I blame Axel. But I really want to see him again. It's nice to be able to feel care free for a change. I stopped at the bottom of our driveway. I didn't want to move another inch. Sora bounded up to the house with out a second thought. I understood why. He didn't have that much to fear inside the house. Well compared to Ven and I. I can never be mad at Sora. Or Ven for that matter. Ven stopped next to me. I looked over at him. I must have looked scared.

"I'm sorry Rox. We have to go back. Maybe we'll get you out of the house this weekend," Ven stated sadly.

I nodded and followed him inside. I noted happily that Ansem was still at work. I went straight to our room and pulled out my biology and English homework. I started reading _Frankenstein_. I would wait for my brothers to do bio. They would need help with the study questions and the report…

"The REPORT!" I suddenly jumped out of bed.

My brothers came running. They burst through the door in a frenzy.

"Rox you okay!" Both screamed in terror.

"The report for Bio! It has to be done in pairs. By tomorrow!"

"I completely forgot!" Sora cried.

Ven smiled an evil scheming smile. I was panicking h e was plotting. He was going to get us killed or worse.

"Ven! What ever your thinking had better be good!" I screamed in utter terror.

"Oh it's good…" Ven chuckled and walked away.

Sora looked utterly confused. He looked at me and then at where Ven had been. He did this a few times before he shrugged and walked out of the door to follow Ven.

"Lets see what he's plotting," Sora sighed.

I nodded furiously and ran after the two of them. Ven was downstairs with the phone in hand. He was leafing through a telephone book on the counter. Sora looked over at me in great confusion. I took the initiative to speak. After all I was so scared of the consequences.

"Ven what are you plotting. I really don't want Ansem's wrath on me!" I squeaked.

"Calling our partners. I'm sure they would be happy to come and help with the reports. Yes?" Ven chuckled almost manically.

I thought about it for a second before realizing it could work. Well too. I nod and stand next to him as he finds the number. He dials quickly. It takes three rings for Riku to answer the phone. I could hear the conversation form how close I was to my brother. Sora also came over so he could listen.

"Hello?" Riku sighed.

I vaguely heard some screaming in the background.

"Hey. Riku?" Ven asked.

"May I ask who is speaking?" Riku sighed.

"This is Ven," Ven chuckled as Riku started yelling at his brothers in the background, something about not being able to hear over them. Apparently he was able to make out what Ven said though.

"Ven? I take it your looking for Terra. He's in the middle of a wrestling match with Marly and Axel. It might be a minuet," Riku called happily.

"Oh that's fine. In fact I wanted to talk to all three of you," Ven chuckled.

"What about?"

"Well seeing as out biology teacher wanted the lab report tomorrow and it needs to be done in pairs. So we were wondering if you wanted dinner and to work on it?"

"Sounds good. Let me ask."

I heard fumbling and yelling. I couldn't make it out at all. Suddenly Riku was back though.

"Sounds great. We'll be over at six?"

"Wonderful. See you then!" Ven chimed and hung up.

We finished our homework and made dinner. Ansem got home right on time. All was normal. Except at 6:00 on the dot the doorbell rang. Sora ran off to get it. Ansem shot a heated glare Ven's way. He has to stop doing this for a while. Ansem is going to kill him. I went to setting the table for all of us. Ansem shot me a look of anger. I was unfazed. Ven was putting food out when Riku, Terra, and Axel appeared.

"Hello," Ansem said tightly.

"Hello Sir!" Axel beamed.

Axel your too cheerful. As Ansem was getting introductions Sora went over and whispered to Ansem why they were here. He seemed annoyed to say the least. Dinner was filled with light conversation. Finally the six of us excused ourselves to go due our work.

We all ended up I our room working on the reports. Three hours later and six reports later we collapsed on the beds. Ansem came in to say half an hour. All in all it was a good night. Sometime, I guess, life can be worth it. It's times like this I think life may be looking up.

* * *

There it is. Three done! Anyways I just wanted to thank you all for reading. You know we really did a measure and determine the elements lab in AP biology. I though that was funny. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah for double update!

Once again I give you the worst of the worst. Poor Sora. And he's so cheerful… I have always hated Seifer. More rape and a lot of beatings in here. You have been warned. These four chapters are meant to introduce the triplets and there separate issues along with how they deal with them. As already seen Ven is the motherly/protective one who takes it upon him self to make sure his brothers are okay. Roxas has Ansem to deal with and he does not cope very well. After all this has been going on for years. Now Sora who compared to the two others seems to have it easy. Well that is because of Sora's personality. As you will now see he makes everything out very differently than he sees them. Why? Well read and find out.

One other thing, I decided I will have hints of Marluxia x Larxene in here as well. Just so you know.

Chapter 4- Sora's P.O.V.

I awoke suddenly to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up sleepily with my right hand as I rubbed some sleep out of my eyes with the other. I looked at the display to see it was Seifer who was calling. I really did not want to talk to the bastard. Lets just say I would rather not be dating him but am obligated to. That's all I'm saying.

I get up and go out front. I would rather not wake up Ven and Rox. They need there sleep. Badly. I try not to get them involved in my issues. After all mine are quite simple. I know how bad my relationship is. Ven needs to stop worrying about it and focus on Rox. I hate my ability to read my brothers feelings. Rox needs the support. I know he is on the verge of depression. It he loses our support we'll lose him. Ven doesn't see it. Any ways back to my phone issues.

I flip my phone open and wish I had my cigarettes and lighter. I was greeted by a pissed sounding Seifer.

"Where are you?" He growled.

"Home," I replied nonchalantly as I sat on the porch steps.

"Okay. Where _WERE_ you?"

"Home," I shrugged.

"Sora!"

"Seifer!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me! You were supposed to come over tonight and be with me and some of my friends!"

"I hate your friends. Why would I ever want to hang out with those buffoons?"

"Sora! You owed me from lunch. After all you sat with your pathetic excuses for friends."

Maintain control Sora. I chanted in my head. I hate it when he insults my friends. He does it all the time.

"If you want me over so badly come get me!" I spat.

"Good. I'm coming. Be there in fifteen, baby."

With that he hung up. I let myself cringe at the nickname. I sighed and ran my finger through my chocolate spikes. With that I dragged myself back upstairs and put some cloths on. I grabbed my cigarettes and lighter before going to tell Ansem. Ansem approved of Seifer completely. Seifer's dad was one of Ansem's best friends. I knocked on Ansem's door.

"What do you want!" He grunted.

I opened the door and closed it softly behind me.

" I just wanted to tell you Seifer invited me over and is coming to get me," I muttered.

"Fine. Get out!" He growled.

I did just that. I crept back outside. I had some time left before Seifer got here. I sat back down on the steps and lit a cancer stick. I wish I could quite. Seifer got me into them. I'm addicted. He forced the first few on me. I soon found I couldn't get enough. It relaxes me know. About halfway through the cancer stick Seifer showed up in his corvette. I still wonder how he got that car. I put out my cigarette and slipped into his car.

"'Bout time! Ria is still at my place. I had a whole group of friends and no entertainment," Seifer seethed.

"Sorry. I had a biology report to do," I grumbled.

Well all in all Seifer's wrath is better than what he originally had planned. I'll make this explanation quick and simple. Rox isn't the only one who get's raped. When Seifer has friends over I get gangbanged. We'll leave it at that. Hopefully Seifer lets me off if I'm a good 'boyfriend'. In my opinion it's more like a good 'pet'. We arrive at his place without another word. We are still silent as we climb the stairs to his apartment and open the door.

"Ria I'm back!" Seifer calls into the dark apartment finally breaking the silence.

Ria didn't answer. We soon found him passed out on the living room couch. Well at least I only have to deal with Seifer's rage now.

"Well you shirked your duties tonight, didn't you?" Seifer growled rounding on me.

I was amazed at his use of big words. I forget Seifer is semi-intelligent.

"Like I said I had homework," I shrugged.

_SMACK!_

I felt my head turn sharply to the left as he hit me. I wanted to rub the soar spot but knew better and just stood my ground. I always let him knew I hated him when he beat me. I held eye contact as he wailed on me over and over. I never let eye contact slip. I never stopped glaring at him either as he beat me bloody. He finally stopped and stormed away leaving me in a bloody heap. It took me a minuet to gather enough strength to get up off the floor. I finally managed tough and dragged my battered form into the shower. The hot water stung and so did the soap but I grit my teeth and washed. After all he had heard me scream in pain enough tonight. I would give him no more satisfaction. Finally finished I threw pajamas on and curled up on the floor of the living room to sleep.

***

I awoke the next morning to a rough shove and Seifer yelling my name. I pushed away form him and sat up.

"We have school bitch so get ready. We leave in ten," Seifer growled before walking away.

I dressed quickly and skipped breakfast in favor of avoiding the two idiots in the kitchen. I didn't have time anyways. I was finishing brushing my teeth when Seifer called for me to leave. I ran down the hall and out the door so they did not leave me to walk. Which they would. They had multiple times.

"Nice to see ya Sora, ya know," Ria chuckled ruffling my brunet spikes and planting a kiss on my cheek.

I resisted the urge to cringe in disgust.

"Back off man. He's mine," Seifer grumbled.

"I know. Just playing. I didn't get to play last night after all, ya know".

Resist another cringe and urge to shrink away in fear. At that point we made it t the corvette. I gulp. I knew what was coming. We all got in and Seifer started the car. I was in the back hoping I was safe. I should know better.

"Sora," Seifer barked," You do owe Ria. He dropped by to see you last night and you came so late," His voice was sickly sweet.

The car had yet to move. I knew the drill. I set my bag in the back and climed out. We would be taking the long way to school again. I climbed into the passengers seat and knelt down on the floor. I unbuckled Ria's belt, undid the button and zipper and pulled his pants down. He was already hard, the bastard. Seifer loved to rent me out to his friends for money. He always used me himself sometime after to remind me who I "belonged" to. Ass hole. I wrapped my lips around the head of the hard cock and sucked gently. No matter how much I do this I still get so embarrassed. Ria grabs my hair roughly and forces my mouth down father. I throw out the embarrassment and concentrate on getting this over with. I suck harshly humming to add vibration hoping he would cum quickly so I could be done. Of course not. Suddenly he pulls my face away and drags me by the hair onto his lap. He must have gives Seifer a good bit of money. Ria ripped my pants and boxers off and thrust up into my unprepared hole. I screamed out in agony causing Ria to moan in pleasure. He was thrusting hard and fast leaving me no time to adjust or recover. I kept screaming until he came and pulled out. I collapsed just as we got to the school. I quickly pulled up my pants and scrambled into the back. The car stopped and I moved to get out.

As I opened the door Ria spoke, "Wonderful as always Sora. See ya around, ya now".

With that I closed the door and left to find my brothers. They were sure to be worried. Especially Ven. He would be all over my abused body. I wish he would let me take care of myself and worry about Rox. I spotted them and ran to catch up with them. I was able to cover most of my horrible limp. Enough to say I just twisted my ankle. Though I know Rox will know other wise. Like I have said I can read my brothers feeling. Well Roxas I swear always knows what is happening in each of our lives. It's like he can read our minds. And Ven has this uncanny ability to tell when Rox, or I are hurt and where we are. But it seems he can only tell after the fact. Don't ask me how any of this is possible we think it's like twin telepathy but with triplets.

"Morning!" I called happily as I threw an arm around each of there shoulders.

"Seifer's?" Ven asks.

I shrug, "I'm fine. A few new bruises. Nothing to worry about."

"So…" Ven starts using my nickname menacingly.

"Really. I'm fine," I defend hands in front of me in surrender.

"What ever you say So," Roxas chimed in giving me a knowing look.

Well that went better that expected. Rox might want me to talk later. There is no use lying. He knows. Well at least Ven isn't making a big deal over my cuts and my limp. They're being nice today. Thank the lord. We stop at our lockers and met up with Demyx and Larxene.

"Morning!" I chirp as I spot them.

Immediately we're chatting about how are classes are going and other school stuff. I can't help but be happy around my friends. Any time without Seifer is a time to try and enjoy life. That's how I live.

"OH!" Demyx started jumping up and down excitedly "Have you met the new psyc. Teacher?"

"No?" I answer carefully.

" He's Riku, Terra, Axel, and Marluxia's older brother! His name's Zexion and he is hot!" Demyx cried still jumping around like an idiot.

Well he is and idiot but that's besides the point, " Geez how big is there family?" Larxene asked snidely.

"Six," Riku answered suddenly showing up behind Larxene brothers in tow, "Two elder that I: Lexeaus and Zexion. Then Me, Terra, Axel, and Marly. In that order. Why?"

Larxene said nothing and Demyx was hiding behind me to hide his embarrassment.

"Morning Riku!" I chimed hoping to break the tension.

It worked, "Morning to you too," Riku chuckled and ruffled my spikes.

With that happy conversation began. I noticed Ven and Rox more or less totally entranced by Terra and Axel. Just in case any of you were wondering I approve of both relationships. It would do my brothers both some good.

"Bring your bio. Stuff?" Riku asked pulling his out.

"Of course! After all are hard work last night how could I not!"

With that the bell rang and we all ran off to homeroom. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Larxene kiss Marluxia's cheek. Maybe she'll be lass of a bitch with a boyfriend.

I skidded into my homeroom as the bell rang. Right on time. Demyx was right next to me. I suddenly realized something. Who was that teacher?

"Morning Mr. Hikari!" Demyx chirped.

"Mr. Leonheart. Nice to see you again," The teacher muttered looking away from his book.

He marked his page and stood. Demyx and I quickly took our seats. I found my self just looking over the man quickly. He had slate colored hair and navy blue eyes. His hair was covering his right eye. He wore a black button up tee-shirt and a burgundy tie along with black slacks. As I finished he finished writing on the chalk board.

"Good morning. My name is Mr. Hikari and I am the new psychology professor and your new homeroom teacher," He spoke with a soft voice.

With that the announcements started. Even if I had wanted to know what was happening in the school Demyx w never gave me the chance. The minute the announcements started he started talking.

"Isn't he hot!" Demyx whispered excitedly.

"Not my type," I shrugged.

Demyx stuck his tongue out at me before continuing, "You have no appreciation for good looking men".

"Sorry Dem. Plus he's our teacher. All in all you should keep those thoughts to yourself. Better not to get anyone in trouble."

"I know. I finally find someone I REALLY like and he's six years older that me!"

Clarification Demyx is 16. You do the extremely simple math.

"Sorry Dem. I'm sure you could be friends though."

Demyx pouted and set his head on his desk, "Not fair! I hate life!" He whined.

Apparently he whined a bit to loudly. Why? Because Zexion suddenly appeared in front of his desk. It was as he was looming over Demyx that I realized how short he was. Just a bit shorter than my brothers and I at five foot four.

"Is there a problem Mr. Leonheart?" Zexion asked coolly.

"No sir. Sorry…" Demyx muttered in embarrassment.

I was trying not to laugh at his misfortune as the bell rang. Zexion bit the class a good day and Demyx and I ran off to gym. I sat with my group of friends including Riku. I sat down next to said silveret while Dem sat next to Tidus.

"I got a chance to meet Zexion. He seems nice," I said as I sat.

"He's very serious. If you end up having psyc. with him you can come crying to me. I'm sure it will be a hard class," Riku sighed.

"I'm taking psyc. too! Riku don't scare me!" I complained.

"Sorry. Just warning. Zexion is the one who makes sure all our work is done. He's very serious about peoples education. I just know how hard he cracks the whip."

"Riku save ME!" I jumped at him.

I forget 9 times out of 10 my strength. So pretty much it went like this. Because Riku scared me (I am really bad at psyc. but had to take an extra science this year to fit in an extra art I want to take next year) and I (being the idiot I am) jumped on him. We fell off the bleachers and onto the floor. Too make matters worse Riku landed right on top of me. I didn't realize at first and neither did he. I was rubbing my soar head at the time. Suddenly I heard whistling and cat calls. I opened my eyes and Riku was right there. He seemed to understand our predicament at the same time I did. We scrambled apart as quickly as possible calling sorry's are we did. When we were apart we sat down and let ourselves catch our breath. Our friends were laughing at us. I shot them a glare noticing even Ven and Rox were in on this. Ven was laughing hysterically and Roxas had a small smile on is face.

"Traitors!" I called to them.

They just kept laughing. I was about to get up when Riku was in front of me offering a hand. I looked between the hand and him a few times before taking his hand. He helped me up and we climbed back up the bleachers. As we sat the teachers came in and started the roll call.

Gym took forever to end. First day of actual work always did. Somehow my friends and I all got the same class. Cue jumping for joy. But still I hate gym. That would be more Ven than me. I guess Roxas too. But he's a runner. Not good at anything else. Once upon I time I did track and field. I was a sprinter. Man I wish I could quite smoking. Ven use to play hockey. After juvie and the fact that he thinks he does not have time he just stopped. Like I said Roxas was a runner. He was cross-country. He would run at least five miles a day to stay in shape. That seems like forever ago. Anyways, it finally ended and those of us in Biology went off to said class. We got there in plenty of time and sat quietly. Our teacher came in and handed in our labs. After that it was all notes.

When the bell rang I packed my stuff slowly. I really wanted to stay away room my free period. I could wish but I knew better. Once packed I stood and walked slowly out of the classroom and to free. Seifer was waiting for me as I entered the room. He stood from the table he was at and walked over to the sign in/out sheet. We signed out and went to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed behind us in the bathroom I was shoved up against the wall roughly. I felt Seifer's lips on mine and tried not to shudder. He pulled away from the kiss and licked the shell of my ear.

"Who owns you Sora?" He asked.

"You do," I answered reluctantly.

This was all routine. Yes I have a reason for letting him get away with this. Why I will not tell. Suddenly I felt my pants ripped off of my thin frame and his cock inside me. I cried out in agony. He was so rough. Never gentle. Not once. He was getting close when the door to the bathroom opened. Seifer stopped and turned to glare at the male walking in. I was limp in his arms. I could feel my blood dripping out around his cock. I was so tired. I didn't even look at who it was that saved me as he pulled out. Seifer let me fall harshly to the ground. It hurt when I hit with a dull thud. I groaned in pain. So tired. My eyes closed but I was still listening to the conversation.

"What do you want!" Seifer spat.

"Bathroom. But that can wait! What the hell man!" The other shouted.

Who was it that had saved me. I wanted to know but my eyes refused to open again.

"He's my boyfriend! I will do as I want!" Seifer was enraged.

"That gives you no right to treat him like that!"

"What do you care!"

"He's my friend!"

I heard a crack and a lot of shouting. I heard two bodies hit the floor and I knew a fight had broken out between the two. I managed to crack my eyes open to see Seifer being hit over an over by none other than Riku. I smiled softly.

"Thank you…" I barely heard my self.

Riku apparently heard me because he hit Seifer once more before getting off of him and coming over to help me saying a small "You're welcome," on the way.

Seifer scrambled up. His left eye already was turning black and his other slowly following. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and cuts littered his face.

"Watch your self Riku. Sora's mine. I've seen you two together. You're on my list now!" Seifer called as he fled.

Riku lifted me into his arms and set me on a toilet seat. I watched him as he got some paper towels wet and a bit soapy. He came back over and started to clean me up. I noticed how gentle he was being. I rested my head on his shoulder as he worked.

"Sora?" Riku asked quietly as he finished.

I hummed softly.

"Does he always do this?"

I nodded tiredly, "Please,"" I rasped, "Don't tell my brothers. Or anyone else. I've got it covered."

"I'd say other wise. Sora he abuses you. This has to stop!"

"Riku. I can't say anything more than I' about to but Ven and Roxas have to much to deal with. They don't need to be worrying about me. Please. I beg you don't say anything. Riku promise me!"

"Sora…"

"Please!"

I picked my head up and looked him directly in the eyes. He nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that some day soon you'll seek help."

"I promise."

I felt an urge to kiss him. I was about to resist when his lips covered mine. It was a soft reassuring kiss. If I was single and life was different I would have asked Riku out that second. But as life is I did not have that choice. So I pulled away and went to stand. Riku helped me as I limped over to my jeans and boxers. With help I pulled them on. As I buttoned them the door burst open.

"Sora!" Ven called.

I stiffened and moved away from Riku. Ven saw me and came over to embrace me.

"What did he do to you So?" Ven cooed.

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Seifer. Who else."

"Nothing. Riku got his off me before he laid more than a finger on me," I said looking at Riku as I said this.

"Really! I thought he really hurt you this time!"

Ven turned to Riku who nodded. I nodded too and pulled away from my brother. The bell rang then and I skipped off to class. Ven and Riku followed close behind.

"He really looks okay. Just that limp from earlier. No new bruises or cuts," Ven said skeptically.

"He's fine," Riku assured.

Riku thank you so much. I owe you one day when this whole thing is over.

* * *

Well there's Sora's take on life. Quite different from his brothers. Now that the introductions are out of the way time for the real plot to start. Next chapter you get to met the triplets older brothers. Time for Cloud and Sephiroth to appear. Leon too.


	5. Chapter 5

This is going to be short for this fic. You finally get to see Cloud, Sephiroth, and Leon. We're at war here. Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion. This chapter is going to be sad at the beginning. I just can't make this fic happy yet I guess. If all plans go well this won't be happy (for a full chapter) till the last few chapters. And this is only 5 of 23 if all goes as planned. So stick with me if you can. Sorry this is just sad.

* * *

Chapter 5- Cloud's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of trumpets. The usual at this point. Dawn. Cold. I shiver slightly in my light sheet. Twilight Town is usually warm this time of year. Not Hollow Bastion. I'm so sick of this war. Why did I join the army again? I can't even remember now. After all the pain and death I have seen. Why would any one want this? I sigh and turn around in my bed to get up and come face to face with my best friend. I jump and fall flat on my ass on the floor. Leon says nothing just stands over me an offers a hand. I hate it when he wakes me up that way.

" Morning," I grumble.

"You took to long to get up," Leon shrugs.

I say nothing back. In stead I move to put on my uniform. The room is quiet save the shuffling of cloths. You would think having a hundred or more men in one room would cause noise. Not this early. Not after the losses yesterday. Everyone is still grieving. Friends, family. We lost a quarter of our whole army yesterday. And just to add injury to insult another quarter has been badly injured. Including my little brother (well on of them).

"Do we get a chance to see Seph at all today," I ask Leon as we leave our tent.

"Maybe tonight. There is so much damage that has to be fixed," Leon sighs.

I nod and we head to get our assignments. We both ended up on burial crew. Wonderful. My favorite. Note all the sarcasm kiddies. So we set to work burying our old comrades. Some of them our friends. So many faces I knew so well. I mean, I was talking to Lulu yesterday. Now I'm shoveling dirt over her. Life is so not fair. I find myself wiping tears out of my eyes. I felt Leon's hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry Cloud. Everyone is," Leon mutters.

I look around at some of my other friends. Yuffie's perky happy attitude is replaced. She seems so solemn so out of character. Zack is crying. Zack does not cry. He always sees the good in life. There is no room to cry when life is so good. That was what Zack always said. But he's crying now. Even Leon has tears in his eyes. He's right. I can cry. No one will judge. We're all in the same boat here. With that I let the tears fall as I continue my work. I cried for all my fallen friends and even for those I never really knew.

We finished just as dusk settled over the camp. We returned our shovels and went to eat. It was silent in the dinning hall. So silent. It was eerie. All that could be heard the entire time was the clatter of forks and knives on plastic trays. I hated this. We were losing so badly. This was almost pointless. Yet I could never say it really was. We were fighting because, well, it is a bit of a story so I'll give you the short version. Twilight Town is one of the few worlds left with an abundance of useable and good quality natural resources. Other worlds, like Bastion, really need these resources to make all the stuff humans want/need. So Bastion being the closest city to us comes to us for all there resources: trees, metals, etc. So jobs in Twilight are all quite dependent on how much other places pay for the resources we acquire. Now because Hollow Bastion is known for military strength they pretty much are our only business. They never made it easy for other worlds to get to Twilight and obtain what they needed, so tensions were already high with Bastion for years. So when they said they would only pay half of what we wanted for our goods… well it all escalated at now we are at war. We just want to be free to trade with who ever will trade with us.

So now that you know the scenario let me put this all in to a bit of perspective for you. Everyone trades with Bastion. So cutting off our resources will do only so much. They don't get all the stuff they need but they would have enough to continue. Plus they have the strongest army in almost all of the worlds. Twilight Town in full of resources but we don't have many people who turn said resources into usable objects. Mainly weapons. So we are always short on weapons. We have never had a good army. Plus we are our numbered. Odds are against us.

Any ways back to reality. Leon and I left when we finished and were headed back to the tents.

"Leon?" I asked hoarsely.

Leon just hummed in response.

"Can we see Seph now?"

"If you feel up to it."

I nodded and turned towards the medical tents. It was surprisingly quiet inside. I figured the staff would still be bustling around, trying to stabilize this person and that person. But no. It was like the whole camp had lost their voice. So quiet. It was suffocating. I found a nurse checking someone's bandages.

"Excuse me," I called quietly.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Are you here to see someone?" she asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am. Could you please tell us where Sephiroth Strife's bed is?"

"All the way down on the right. He's probably still reading."

"Thank you."

Leon and I headed down the aisle until we found him. Just as we were told, he was reading. A small lamp was on next to him giving off just enough light for us to see him. His left arm was warped in bandages but other than that he looked okay.

"Seph?" I called to him.

He poked his head out over his book to look at us. I heard his sigh before setting the book down.

"Well what took you two so long?" He joked.

"Burial duty," I muttered.

I sat down on the edge of his bed. Leon stood next to me.

"How bad is it?" Leon asked quietly.

We had been with him when he was injured. He had been shot in the arm, right at his elbow.

"It'll work again if that's what you want to know?" Sephiroth answered with slight annoyance.

"That's good news," I piped up.

He shrugged. The three of us just were never big talkers. It makes for interesting conversations. After ten minutes of silence Leon piped up with something he hoped would lighten the mood.

"I got a letter from Demyx today. He says all is good at home."

"I hope the triplets are okay," I sighed.

Leon paled. He forgot I could tell. Ven had gotten out of juvie by now, but I had yet to hear from them. Seph and I have been worried for a while. But when the war started the year after that trial we could do nothing. So now all three of the boys are at home with that man. I know he raped Sora. I always have. But the judge ruled not guilty. I almost never hear from them. Needless to say, I was worried.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Leon tried.

"Too late," Seph muttered.

"I've been worried," I muttered.

"So have I," Seph sighed.

"You should write to them. Then maybe you'll find out how they are," Leon coaxed.

"If something is wrong they'll lie," I muttered.

"Try," Leon pushed.

Seph and I locked eyes for a few seconds before nodding. We could at least try. It was better then nothing. Leon rushed away and came back with a piece of paper and a pen.

"You guys talk I write," He said.

We both nodded again before I started "Start with the regular Dear, Sora, Ventus, Roxas," Leon scribbled away as I dictated.

Once he stopped Sephiroth continued, "Ask them how they are? What's happening?"

"Give then a bit of insight on how we are too," I said.

"Give me wordings Cloud," Leon sighed.

"Umm… something like we're doing alright. Yesterday was hard we lost another small battle and a lot of men. Seph hurt his arm but he'll be okay soon. I guess something like that," I guessed.

"Then ask then about Ansem," Sephiroth started, "What the bastard is doing to them. If they are okay. If Sora's still dating that ass hole Seifer."

"I hate that guy," Leon commented.

"Ansem or Seifer?" I asked.

"Both!" He chuckled.

"We all know Ansem was guilty," Sephiroth sighed.

I nodded.

"Remember how Roxas and Hayner use to fight Seifer so much?" I muttered.

"How the hell did Sora get himself into that position?" Leon asked.

"He said Seifer asked him out and he decided to give it a try. He says he likes him," I shrugged.

"Ewww!" Leon and Seph choked.

" I agree. Roxas was furious. His hatred of Seifer was so great. He was about ready to kill Sora for even considering saying yes," I chuckled remembering how angry Rox had been that day.

"I hope they are all okay," Seph sighed.

"Yeah," Leon and I agreed.

It was silent for a few minuets before Leon piped up, "Anything else you want in the letter?"

"Tell them we miss them and hope to hear from them soon," I said.

Seph and I signed our names and Leon wrote a P.S. saying he wrote it and loved them and wished them well. With that Sephiroth went back to his book and Leon and I left to head to bed. It had been a long day. We dropped the letter at the 'post office' it was just another tent before we went off to our own tent. We were quiet until we lay down. Leon's cot was right next to mine so conversation was easy.

"Cloud?" Leon asked.

"Yeah?"

"You going to be okay?"

I turned to him and smiled. It was dark in tent. Most people were asleep. I reached over and pecked him on the lips. I pulled away and settled in.

"Good night Leon. I'll be fine."

"Night. I'm glad."

I curled up and before I fell asleep I couldn't help but be grateful. I still had my boyfriend. It had been so long since we last kissed or showed any affection but he was still my boyfriend to the end. As long as he was by my side I would be okay. I just knew it. I smiled for the first time in about a year as I fell asleep.

* * *

Who was expecting that ending? Yes, there is a reason Cloud called Leon his best friend until the end of the chapter. I'll hit on it more when I show more of their relationship. But, I did hint at it here in the very end. But you won't be seeing anyone here again until chapter 12. So it will be a while. Good news is I cut a chapter out. So it was going to be 13 that was Clouds next appearance. One less chapter to write! Sorry. Till next time! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys. Before you read this I have some interesting news. I had an anonymous review (I deleted it by the way) that scared me a bit. Basically they thought I was deranged and in need of mental help and threatened to report my story due to explicit material. So I'm asking for your help. Do you think this is too graphic or I'm deranged because I write this? Please let me know. I have no intention of changing the chapters that are already up but I if you believe any of the a aforementioned I will either a.) discontinue this story or b.) change the plot slightly to take out most of the blood, rape ect. in this. I'm sorry to leave you for with this now, but until I get answers and am sure of what I'm doing, this is it. Yes, I know it is a major cliffhanger, but I'm sorry. The next chapter has a bit of the blood and abuse and I don't want to put it up till further notice. So please give me your honest opinions. The sooner I get them the sooner I update or discontinue.

* * *

Chapter 6- Terra P.O.V.

It's been about two months since my brothers and I moved to Twilight Town. I must say, I've been really enjoying it here. We moved because of Zexion's job. He hated the old school he worked at because of the principal. I can vouch. I mean, my brothers and I went to that school. Our old principal, Clayton, worked with kids like he was hunting them. Then of course he was a top hunter, but still. He was an ASSHOLE! He even brought a gun to school and threatened to shoot some of us. Yeah… no one liked him. I wonder if he ever got fired? Anyway, we all moved here when Zex was offered a job. So, here we are. And it has been wonderful. I have friends. Like, actual friends. At my old school all my friends were superficial. They only liked me because I was hot. Plus, most of them were girls. Why is that bad you ask? I'm GAY! So are Riku and Axel. Not to mention Lexeaus and Zexion are gay too. The only member of our family who is straight is, funnily enough, Marluxia. Strange, isn't it?

Anyways, back to reality. I am currently in history listening to our teacher rant on about some past war. I really should be paying attention. After all, I know nothing about European history. Only Traverse Town. Yes, I was born and raised in Traverse Town. Anyways, I was half asleep next to Ven at this point. I looked over at him with a zombie face. He chuckled softly. I smiled at him. I never get to see him laugh. In the two months since I came here, I think I can count on one hand the number of times I have seen him laugh. Yet his laugh is so… how do I put it? It's entrancing. Musical? Hmmm… I can't think of the right word to describe it! But, I know I'm always entranced when he laughs. Anyways, I seem to like to get off track today. Back to history.

"Mr. Hikari, Mr. Strife. Is there something you would like to share with the class?" I jump out of my seat and so does Ven as our teacher is suddenly in front of us.

I set my hand over my heart to calm myself before answering "No, ma'am".

She nods angrily and walks back to the front of the class to continue her lecture. I sigh and sneak a glance at Ven. He shakes his head and starts scribbling furiously in his notes. I decide to pay attention and start writing as well. Suddenly a small piece of paper lands in front of my pen. I carefully unfold it and read Ven's message.

_One of these days you're going to get me killed! Anyways, did you still want me to come over tonight?_

I completely forgot! We had finally finished moving in on Monday. Lex said we could invite some friends over for a small party. We were each allowed two friends, so I invited Ven and Aqua. I had become close to both of them. I feel closer to Ven though. Riku invited Sora (no duh, right?) and Kairi; Axel Roxas and Demyx; and Marluxia Larxene and Namine. Funny mix, all in all, but it'll be fun I'm sure.

I sighed and slumped over in my seat. Ven looked over at me then down at my notebook. I follow his gaze. Oops… I forgot to reply. I hastily write, _Sorry zoned out. Yes I want you to come tonight. I'll drag you out if I have to. Sora and Roxas too. No if, ands, or's or buts. _I send it over to him. He reads it and sighs before nodding. I smile. Then the bell rang and we sprang up. I wanted out of this room.

"There will be a test Monday. Don't forget!" Our teacher called as we left the classroom.

Once in the halls I felt a weight lift from my shoulder. History was finally over. I HATE history! But Lunch… I love lunch. Well, who doesn't? I mean, free time to do just about anything. Plus, Ven is in my lunch! And even better, I have said 'class' next.

"I swear she has it us for us," Ven grumbled bending down to set his books in his locker.

"I would say so myself," I chuckled.

Ven straightened back out and flung his bad over his shoulder "Do you need your locker?"

"Nope. I'm good."

He nods and starts to walk off. What's wrong with him? I run to catch up with him. I grab his shoulder and wheel him around. He looked up at me with almost scared eyes. I let go and back away. He calmed down and gave me a weak smile.

"Ven? Is something wrong?" I whisper kindly.

"Sorry. I'm fine. I promise."

I didn't believe it for a second. But I nod and move to stand next to him. I look over at him and my eyes meet his. His cobalt eyes are so beautiful…

"Ven, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

He smiles softly and nods before we head off to lunch in silence. I can't help but wonder what that was all about. Maybe he's just jumpy after juvie. I wouldn't blame him though. Ax says it was a living hell. We finally made it to lunch and set our stuff down.

"Where's Demyx?" Kairi asked looking around wildly.

I shrugged and stood to grab my food. Ven got up and followed. We were quiet for a while as we stood in line.

"Well you're awfully quiet," Ven muttered.

"Sorry. Just had a lot on my mind," I shrugged with a soft smile.

Ven shook his head with a soft sigh. I ruffled his hair gently and he pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. He was adorable! He smacked my arm before turning away.

"Ven! Don't. I'm sorry!" begged.

Wait… did I just beg? I don't beg! I paled. Ven had turned to face me.

"Terra?" Ven asked waving his hand in front of my face.

Suddenly I felt awkward for no reason. I smiled and shook it off. Riku or Axel would know what that was about. I hope.

***

I finally got home and drooped my bag in the middle of the entranceway. Riku, Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion trailed in after me.

"Terra pick up your bag!" Zexion growled.

I did as asked and grabbed my bag and stormed up stairs. My day turned out really bad. I failed my first math test. Forgot my English paper at home. Free period was spent rewriting it and I was only able to get half points on it at most. Then, for some reason, choir was awkward between Ven and I. I think it was my fault too. For some reason I have felt awkward around him since lunch. I dropped my bag on the floor of my room and flopped face first onto my bed.

"That bad huh?" Axel chuckled from my doorway.

"Go away!" I grumbled into my pillow.

Axel, being Axel, did just the opposite. He came in and sat down next to my head. I raised my head up to look at him.

"What's with the glare?" Axel asked holding his hands in front of him as a sign of peace.

I huffed and buried my face back in my pillow.

"He's going to be a hard nut to crack today Ri!" Axel called.

Just what I need. Axel and Riku at the same time. I barely heard Riku come into the room. I finally felt his weight on the other end of my bed.

"Start talking," Riku muttered poking my legs.

I groaned into my pillow and curled away from both of my brothers. I heard Axel chuckle as I did this.

"Terra, don't make me tickle you," Axel purred into my ear.

I jumped up. I hate being the ticklish one. I know it sounds like a dumb threat, but Axel will tickle until you can't breath. Plus, I hate the feeling.

"That worked," Riku muttered, "Now, then. What's got you all upset?"

"None of your business!" I growled.

They both gave me this knowing look. I paled. What was that look for?

"Dose our wittle Terra have a wittle cwush?" Axel asked.

I hate when he uses baby talk. Especially since he's younger than me. Only by six minutes. But still younger!... Wait! DID HE JUST SAY CRUSH!

"WHAT!? NO!" I suddenly screamed scaring both of my brothers enough to the point were they ended up falling off the bed.

Riku was the first to recover. He sat up rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

"That would be a yes," Riku chuckled.

I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights as I spoke: "I have no clue what you're talking about! I don't even know who it would be!"

"Ven," Riku answered bluntly.

If I was pale before I think I just got paler, "He's my BEST FRIEND!"

Axel was suddenly beside me his hand on my shoulder a look of "How the hell did you miss this one?" on his face. I gulped and looked from Riku to Axel. Back and forth. Back and forth for a good few minutes. Finally I sighed. And flopped down on my back to stare at the ceiling.

"You really think?" I asked quietly.

"Yup!" Axel called flopping down next to me.

"Definitely," Riku sighed sitting down on Axel's stomach.

Axel started flailing hoping to get Riku off. I laughed softly at their antics before tuning them out. Could they be right? It would explain the awkwardness I felt between us. Plus, the fact that I like his smile and laugh so much. And the fact that I want to be with him whenever possible.

"You know… you two are probably right," I muttered.

Axel and Riku stopped their wrestling match next to me to give me a thumbs up. I smiled and pounced on them. We wrestled until we were all too tired to move. Riku looked over at the clock and sighed.

"We have an hour until everyone starts showing up. We should start getting ready," Riku muttered picking himself up off the floor.

I nodded softly before getting up myself.

"Ri?" I asked.

Riku hummed in response.

"Now what do I do? I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything to be awkward."

Axel popped up in front of me. I jumped slightly. I should learn to expect this stuff. Really…

"Ask him out. I was talking to Sora the other day. He said Ven really liked you," Axel called.

Riku nodded and left. Axel waved and followed him. They left me with that? I sighed and went to go take a shower. This was going to be an interesting night.

***

Where were they? The party started over an hour ago and Ven, Sora, and Roxas have yet to show. I looked over at the door for the millionth time in this hour.

"They'll be here," Aqua muttered setting a hand on mine.

"I'm so close to going and getting them," I muttered turning from the door.

"Then go," she sighed.

I nodded and went to stand.

"Lexeaus went to go get them a few minutes ago. They called asking for ride," Zexion muttered.

I nodded and sat back down. I relaxed a bit with that knowledge. I settled into a nice conversation with the other guests. Well, most of them. Demyx snuck off after Zexion. It was about twenty minutes before the door opened. Lexeaus stepped in with Sora right next to him. Riku, Axel, and I jumped up.

"The party has arrived!" Sora called rushing into the living room to join us.

He glomped Riku as soon as he set foot into the room laughing like crazy. Roxas and Ven stepped in next. Axel ran over and flung his arm over the blonds shoulders. Roxas sighed and let Axel drag him into the living room.

"Sorry we're late," Ven sighed flopping down in my recently vacated seat, "Our stepfather wanted us to stay for dinner".

I fit myself between Ven and Aqua on our little loveseat. He looked good tonight I have to say. I only get to see him in the yellow and white uniforms. Now he was in a turtleneck black sweater and a small silver heart necklace. He was in dark skinny jeans and black high top converse. Yeah, he looked good.

"You just going to stare?" Ven chuckled gently hitting my arm.

I shook my head bring myself out of my daze "No, sorry. Glad you were able to make it. I was about to come get you myself".

"Sorry. Our stepfather couldn't give us a ride," Ven said.

"Not a problem," I muttered.

For the rest of the night I chatted away with Ven and everyone else. Finally at midnight it was time to get people home. Kairi, Aqua, and Namine had already left and so had Demyx and Larxene. Lexeaus was getting ready to take Sora, Roxas, and Ven home. Ven was getting his coat on when I grabbed him. I felt it was now or never. If what Axel said was true I had nothing to fear.

"Ven?" I asked standing awkwardly next to him.

"Why is everything awkward between us suddenly?" He asked quietly.

I sighed. This was going to be hard. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Ven… there's something I really want to ask you."

"Shoot," he chuckled.

"By any chance would you, maybe…" I paused.

Ven looked confused and tilted his head to the side cutely. I gulped.

"That maybe…" He coxed.

"You would go on a date with me?" I spat out quickly.

* * *

Don't kill me! Yes that is the end of this chapter.

Please review! It is life or death for this story at the moment…. =(


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone. I was really scared for this fic for a while. You have laid my fears to rest. I'm glade to have such loyal readers. As a reward I won't leave you on a cliffhanger! Yeah… sorry about that.

Okay I usually do this within my authors notes but I'm going to start doing it this way so people can't miss it.

**Warning: Abuse in this chapter!**

Even though this is fairly mild when ever there is something that can be offensive it will be in bold now. I don't mind flames but threats of reporting I do. So for all of you who really don't care what's going to happen pretend the bold does not exist. Unless it's at the top of the page. Then it's important too all.

Once again thank you all. On with the show.

* * *

Chapter 7- Ventus P.O.V.

That would be where I froze. I looked up at him with eyes as large as dinner plates. Did he really just ask that? I mean, we have only known each other for two months. Terra backed away a little. He must be terrified too. I mean I like him… I don't have time for this!

"Sorry gotta go!" I yelled and darted out the door.

It was not like me to run. But… I want to say yes so badly. But I can't. I just can't. I ran past Sora and Roxas and barely heard them call after me. I kept running down the street tears forming in my eyes. I didn't bother wiping them away. My jacket was still open and my scarf was gone. Snow started to fall around me. I have no clue how far I ran. Eventually I tripped on the sidewalk and fell face first to the ground. I lay there letting the tears fall snow building up around me.

"I'm sorry…" I muttered quietly.

I don't know how long I lay there for. All I know is I eventually heard a car come towards me. It stopped right next to me. I didn't even pick my head up. I heard doors open and suddenly Sora and Roxas were lifting me. I shivered as I was placed in the car. I was dully aware they were talking to me. I barely remember getting home and going to my room.

"Ventus!" Sora yelled smacking me.

My head turned sharply but I barely blinked. I heard another smack. I looked back over to see Sora holding his cheek. Did Roxas just hit him? Said blonde sat down next to me and took my hand.

"Ven?" He whispered.

I grabbed him and cried into his shoulder. I was sobbing and screaming. Roxas just held me close. I was vaguely aware of Sora's presence to my side. Terra… I'm so sorry. Finally, I stopped and pulled away to wipe away the tears.

"Ven," Sora muttered, "What the hell happened?"

"We were so worried when you ran off like that," Roxas added.

Sora put my head in his lap and gently petted my head. I sniffled softly looking up at him.

"Terra asked me out…" I barely whispered.

Sora and Roxas looked surprised. I didn't understand why.

"Ven? Didn't you just say the other day you really liked him?" Roxas asked soothingly.

"I do! That's the problem!" I screeched sitting bolt upright.

Sora and Roxas moved away slightly. I relaxed and flopped back into Sora's lap.

"It's just, I can't. I mean, there's so much I have to deal with and I wouldn't have time for a boyfriend. I mean with Ansem...." I muttered.

"If he finds out, he'll kill you. Is that what you're thinking?' Sora sighed.

"Or is it us? Ven, we want what's best for you," Roxas added.

"Exactly, you need something good in your life," Sora chuckled.

"I don't deserve him…" I whispered.

"That's where you're wrong," Roxas sighed.

Sora nodded as he continued, "Just because our lives suck doesn't mean we can't have a glimmer of hope".

I looked up at both my brothers and sighed. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples gently.

"It's just not the right time. There's too much risk to all of us. Ansem ruins everything…" I whispered.

"With that I've heard enough," Ansem's cold cruel voice drifted into our room.

The three of us froze stiff as a board. I heard Roxas gulp as we looked in horror at our stepfather. He was in a black and red bathrobe and leaning casually against our door.

"You think you can be that loud and I won't know you're here. I was angry enough when that muscle head came to pick you up for some party. Now this? What's a good father like me to do?" He asked coolly.

I snapped at that moment. I sat up and glared at him. I was sick of him ruining my life.

"You're not our father! You're a worthless peace of shit!" I stood and punched him square in the jaw "I wish you were dead! YOU RUINED OUR LIVES AND I WON'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

I went to punch him again but he got there first. I doubled over as he hit me square in the stomach. I coughed and could taste copper. Blood.

"I'm the worthless peace of shit?" Ansem chuckled, "You'll never amount to anything. Any of you!"

I went to stand but Roxas held me down. Sora moved to stand between Ansem and I. I looked up at him angrily. I didn't need his protection.

"Move!" Ansem snarled punching Sora square in the jaw.

Sora collapsed blood already flowing from his lips. I glared up at Ansem hatefully. Roxas let go and backed away. I stood quickly. I was going to kill him this time. I was not going to let him ruin my life any more. I went to throw another punch but once again he hit me first.

"VEN STOP!" Roxas yelled.

There was no way. I kept trying to hit him but he pinned me to the ground with his foot. I flailed wildly but he only put more of his weight on me. Finally I stopped due to lack of oxygen. I was gasping for breath. He bent over me menacingly.

"Ingrate," he growled and punched me in the face.

Suddenly he was tackled off of me. I saw Sora and Ansem go crashing to the ground. Roxas was at my side again. Ansem threw Sora off of him. He was about to attack him further when our saving grace came.

"BOYS I'm home!" My mom called.

Ansem paled and looked down at Sora and I. This was my chance. I got up and darted towards the front door. Ansem grabbed me by my jacket. I was pulled back and into his arms.

"I'll put this simply. You so much as say a word to Aerith and I'll kill her. Now why don't you and Sora go get cleaned up," Ansem hissed.

I went limp. It was over. He won. I would not endanger my mom. Plus, I knew he would go through with his threats. I nodded and he let go. Sora stood and we trudged into our bathroom. I finished closing the door just as I heard mom's footsteps come up the stairs. I tuned Ansem and my mom out as I stripped and climbed into the shower. I didn't want to know what Ansem's story was going to be. I turned the water on to scalding hot. I felt my muscles relax as I leaned on the shower wall.

"Ven…" Sora asked hoarsely.

"Ya?" I sighed.

"Can I join you? I need to shower. Plus… I want you to take a look at my face."

"Sure."

Sora climbed into the shower behind me. I turned to face him He smiled softly. Apologetically. I nodded and went to examine his hurt jaw. It would be black and blue and a bit swollen. Maybe sprained? We'll find out. We washed quickly and pulled our bathrobes on. Mine is jet black and Sora's is sky blue. We went to our rooms together. I was not surprised to see my mom on Roxas's bed with Roxas himself. She heard the door open and turned to use.

"Another fight boys? You really have to control your tempers. How bad is it?" Mom sighed.

"Not too bad," I sighed sitting on my bed.

"For you. What do you think about my jaw mom? Please tell me it's not sprained," Sora whined.

Sora knelt down in front of our mom who examined his cheek tenderly. I met eyes with Roxas who forced a smile. I sighed and mom's head snapped in my direction.

"Ven, you okay? Are you sure you're not hurt?" Mom asked gently.

"Physically yeah I'm sure…" I whispered.

"Ansem told me you got in a fight with a good friend of yours. That Terra kid?"

I winced "Yeah… I pissed him off good. Sorry…".

"Well you should apologize to him but I want you to be careful. It sounds like he has quite a temper. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"Yes mom…"

Mom nodded and stood "Well then, I'm going to make breakfast. Get dressed and be down in half an hour."

"Can do!" Sora chimed in.

With that mom left the three of us alone again. I flopped down on my bed feeling drained.

"Well that was anything but productive…" Sora sighed moving over to his own bed.

I saw Roxas nod out of the corner of my eye. I can't believe that bastard. First he destroys our lives. Now he's threatening mom. Plus, he told mom Terra did this to Sora and I. Terra! Though right now I deserve to get pummeled by my best friend. I really do. I hope we can still be friends after what I did. But, this whole incident has proven exactly why I can't be with him now. It's so not fair.

I finally get up and pull some clothes on. Just a baggy pair of blue jeans and a loose black top. I sighed and started down stairs for breakfast. Sora and Roxas followed me. We were met by the smell of French toast and scrambled eggs. Sora was quickly overcome by food. He rushed over and sat at the table.

"Sometimes I wonder if you boys ever eat," Mom sighed.

Oh, how I wish I could tell her we don't. I swallowed the urge and started to get plates. Roxas joined me grabbing cups.

"Sora," Mom scolded, "Help your brothers."

Sora groaned and got up to help set the table. Mom chuckled. We set for all but one. Call it payback.

"Boy's?" Mom chuckled as we sat, "You forgot someone".

I was about to innocently ask who? when he appeared.

"What I don't get to eat?" Ansem chuckled.

He sounded so innocent. Asshole. Roxas got up and grabbed some stuff for him. He set Ansem's spot and sat back down. Ansem sat next to me and mom came over and set food down on the table before sitting down herself. We ate with light chatter floating between us. When we finished mom insisted on doing the dishes and my brothers and I went back upstairs. I curled up on my bed and was close to sleeping when my bed dipped down. I looked over at my attacker.

"Ven. You have to explain to Terra," Roxas sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now," I pouted.

"That's all I wanted to say," Roxas answered getting up from my bed.

I sighed and curled back up. I was so tired. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

Sorry to all who wanted Ven to say yes. Too early for that. Ansem's still in the way. Unfortunaly he's also the main problem so it's going to be a while before he goes away. Damn you Ansem.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! I feel confident enough in this story to post these 2 chapters. My loyal and wonderful readers deserve them. Unfortunately, due to the graphic nature of chapter 10 I will be with holding it until I feel safe. It's not worse than anything I've already put in but I'm just a little on edge with this story. Any ways here's chapter 8. Ah… the drama. Can't you smell it in the air? Yes this whole chapter is drama. Poor Terra. Enjoy!

**No warnings! =)**

Other than a good bit of angsty drama there is nothing to worry about. This chapter is actually almost HAPPY! OMG! Is it possible? Apparently.

* * *

Chapter 8-Terra POV

"Sorry gotta go!" Ven yelled as he ran out the door as fast as possible.

"VEN!" I yelled but he was already gone.

I stood in the open doorway panting slightly. What just happened? It hit me after a second. I fell to my knees and looked up at the sky. I was so confused. Axel never got his facts wrong. Then why did he run?

"Terra!" Sora yelled snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I came back to reality. Someone had draped a jacket over my shoulders at some point. I'm glad they did because I just noticed the cold and I shivered slightly.

"What?" I asked slightly dazed.

"Where did Ven go? What happened?" Sora asked.

I could see the worry in his blue eyes. Wait, Ven just left!? I sprang up startling Sora. He fell over onto the cold stone walkway. Oops…

"Sorry," I offered him a hand, which he took, "We have to find him."

"What happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it…" I grumbled.

Sora nodded and headed to the car. Lexeaus was in the drivers seat engine already started. Upon closer inspection I saw Riku, Axel, and Marluxia inside too.

"You going or staying?" Zexion asked.

I jumped a mile in the air. When did he get behind me?

"Going," I stated and ran to the car.

I climbed in the back between Riku and Axel. Marluxia was in the front he rolled down the window.

"I'll wait here in case he comes back. Plus the car only holds eight. If you find him there would be no room for him," Zexion called from the door.

Marluxia nodded and closed the window. Lexeaus took that as a sign to go and sped out of the driveway as quickly as he could.

"Which way did he go?" I asked quietly.

"We only saw him turn right out of the driveway…" Roxas muttered.

I shivered again this time from fear. It was a little after midnight on a Friday. If some psycho rapist finds him first… needless to say I was more than a little scared. Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"We'll find him," Riku muttered quietly.

I pulled away from Axel and turned to start watching the road behind us. How the hell did he get so far? I felt tears well up in my eyes. He has to be okay… he just has too! I scanned the pavement behind us hoping to see him. I wiped the tears away angrily. We were driving way too long. Where is he?

"Lexeaus! Stop the car!" Marluxia yelled.

Lex jammed on the breaks and we were all thrown forward. I was coughing slightly from the impact with the seatbelt. "What the hell, Marlu!" Axel yelled.

"VEN!" Sora yelled and jumped out of the car.

"Roxas followed quickly. My head shot around to see him lying there on the pavement covered in a light layer of snow. How long had he been there? Sora and Roxas gently lifted him and set him in the car. None of us said a word. I wanted to call to him. I really wanted too. He looked so dead. He was pale as a ghost and was staring blankly ahead. If I could not see the rise and fall of his chest signaling he was breathing I would have thought him dead especially when he fell over onto Sora's lap. Did I scare him that much? What have I done? We stopped at his house and were letting the three of them get out. Roxas was the last of the three in the car. I needed to talk to one of them so I grabbed his arm, as he was half outside the vehicle.

"I'm so sorry…" I choked out.

"Terra. I don't now what happened but I can promise you it's not really your fault…" Roxas sighed.

My grip on his arm loosened slightly. I looked him straight in the eyes. How could this not be my fault? I didn't even realize I had said that out loud.

"Just trust me. It's our issue, we'll take care of it."

With that Roxas pulled away and ran inside. What did he mean? What could he mean? Of course it's my fault! I scared him… he ran… now he's hurt… I looked down at the floor. I felt Axel's hand on my shoulder. I flinched and pulled away from him.

"Terra?" Axel muttered.

"JUST DON'T SAY A WORD!" I screamed.

Axel pulled away startled. I say Riku jump too. I sighed and put my head in my hands letting the tears fall freely. No one said anything.

"Find him?" Zexion asked as we walked in the door.

I ran past him and up into my room. I slammed my door and jumped onto my bed and grabbed my pillow. I cried harder than I ever have in my life. My body hurt. I was in physical pain. I couldn't breath. What was wrong with me?

It took a while but I came to my senses. I sat up clutching my pillow to my chest. I was not surprised to find Axel and Riku at my desk.

"You haven't cried that hard since mom and dad died…" Axel sighed.

I looked away from them. I really didn't want to talk to them right now.

"Terra," Riku sighed, "We have to talk".

"I asked him out…" I muttered, "Just a date and he ran…"

I heard the desk chair move and suddenly I was engulfed in Riku's arms. I felt limp. My chest still hurt so much.

"It hurts, Ri… I don't understand…" I choked.

Riku pulled me closer. Axel joined in by pulling me into his lap. He kissed the top of my head gently. I sighed softly but started to relax. I was so tired now. I found myself drifting to sleep in there arms.

***

It had been a long weekend. I had called Ven multiple times during the weekend but never got a chance to speak with him. I was afraid he would be avoiding me. I was proven correct when I didn't see him before class. I was glad we had gym. I really wanted to talk to him. Try to patch things up. Then of course he would have to talk to me in lab…

"Terra? You okay?" Riku asked.

"Fine. Nervous," I responded.

"Understandably so," Axel grumbled.

We were on our way to gym at the moment and both Axel and Riku were a little pissed. Due to Ven avoiding me Sora and Roxas were avoiding me too. In other words Riku and Axel haven't heard from or seen Sora or Roxas. I hope this ends well. We walked into the locker rooms and to my surprise the Strife triplets were already there and changing. Riku and Axel brightened up considerably and rushed off to talk to Sora and Roxas. I sighed and moved to my locker. Which, just my luck, is right next to Ven's.

"Hey," I sighed.

Ven was very concentrated on stuffing his stuff in his locker. I opened mine and started changing. This was not looking good. I pulled my jeans off and was starting to pull on the ugly orange sweatpants when Ven decided to speak.

"I'm sorry…" Ven finally sighed.

I was not expecting that. I froze completely. Unfortunately that caused me to drop my sweatpants. Even better I was still pulling them on and managed to trip on them and into my locker. I hit my head on the back before collapsing into the heep of cloth on the bottom. I ended up facing the outside world sitting in my locker with orange sweatpants dangling off of one leg.

"Ow…" I growled rubbing my head.

Ven was standing outside my locker looking down at me chuckling. Well at least he's laughing. He extended a hand to me. I took it gratefully. Once up I pulled my pants up and tied them.

"Mickey Mouse?" Ven chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" I groaned, "Marluxia gave them to me for my birthday last year. All my others are in the wash".

Ven practically doubled over in pain from laughing so hard. I crossed my arms and pouted. It took him a minute to calm down.

"Are you two done? We're late," Roxas sighed coming up next to me.

I jumped. I hate when people sneak up on me. I clutched my heart and tried to relax.

"Come on jumpy," Ven chuckled grabbing my arm.

Well at least things were semi normal. Funny how a moment of stupidity can cure even the worse tension between people. I still needed to talk to him. We were doing floor hockey today. Easy class. For me anyways. I ended up on Ven's team. Life might like me. Our teacher was explaining the rules and I decided not to pay attention.

"Ven," I started.

He shushed me by placing his index finger to my lips, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I wish I could. Let's just say there are family reasons I can't right now. I'm sorry for scaring you".

Was not expecting that either. Ven has a way of surprising me doesn't he?

"We're okay then?" I grinned deciding to just let that comment slide for now.

Ven nodded. I smiled at him and he smiled back. At least all was at peace. But, what family issues could cause him not to be aloud to date? Especially when Sora's dating that asshole Seifer. Maybe Riku and Axel know more. But, for now I'm happy we're still friends.

* * *

I just couldn't keep them mad at each other. Plus I have planted the seed of Ansem's undoing now.


	9. Chapter 9

Ah… double post. All I have to say is Ansem's on the road to demise! It'll be a few painful chapters until he's gone but we're getting close. Enjoy!

**Just mentions of past abuse. Nothing in detail just passing mentions.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 9 Roxas P.O.V.

Well I'm glad all has worked out between Ven and Terra. That could have turned out so much worse. Amazing, gym is actually good for something. So, were in AP Bio. right now listening to our teacher drone on about the cell cycle. Now, all you non-biology people probably think this is boring. I disagree completely. I have to nudge Axel awake though. I know our teacher is monotone but this is cool stuff. Axel bats my arm as I nudge him with my elbow again.

"You know. If you don't pay attention you'll fail this class," I hiss.

"No I won't. I have you to tutor me, Roxy," Axel yawns.

I frown, "Don't call me that".

Then I go back to my notes. I'll never let him know this but I actually kind of like it when he calls me Roxy. But, I can't get too attached. Then another thing about his earlier comment hit me.

"I don't have to tutor you," I sighed never taking my eyes off my notes.

"True. But, I know you want to."

I snort. Yet, that is oh so true. I've grown kind of fond of him really. Too fond for my liking. He's very charming and sweet and… I'm stopping there. Before my thought process gets too out of hand. After all, Ven can't have a boyfriend why the HELL would Ansem let me have one. ME! Just thinking the word could get me killed! Stupid Ansem, stupid rules, stupid life, stupid hot redheads, stupid…

"Mr. Strife, is there a problem?" Our teacher asked.

"I haven't done anything sir," Ven grumbled.

"Not you Ventus, Roxas."

Wait? ME? I pointed at myself and shook my head wearily. Our teacher nodded and turned back to the overhead projector.

"You were muttering something about 'getting killed' and a few 'stupids.' Was that directed at me because I could barely make out any word you said," Axel muttered.

I paled. I said some of that out loud?

"MR. STRIFE!" Our teacher bellowed.

And, I just said that out loud too… I shrugged and started trying to melt into the floor. Sora and Ven looked over at me with an "are you sure you're all right?" look. I gulped and shook my head. No way was I okay. I can't speak my mind. Ever. Am I loosing my ability to control my words?

"Are you done Mr. Strife?"

"Yes Sir. Sorry…" I squeaked.

This was not good. I preoccupied myself with notes the rest of the period. No need to think when you're copying words of a screen right. So, after class Ven grabbed me and dragged me into the boys' bathroom next door.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

Sora suddenly creped in, "Coast is clear".

"I was thinking about how much Ansem would kill me if I even though about having a boyfriend and ended up saying it out loud. Ven, I can't speak my mind. It's not okay!" I panicked.

"Rox, you need to go home. I think I stressed you out. Go home take a break and all will be fine," Ven sighed.

"Wait a second!" Sora called grabbing me, "Boyfriend?"

"Drop it now," I growled trying to pull away.

"Axel?" Sora chuckled.

"WHAT! Never! He's annoying and stuck up and stupid and… and… OH you get the point!" I yelled.

"That's not what you said this weekend. You told me you liked his company. Apparently more than you're willing to admit," Ven purred.

Shit! This was really not good. I pouted and pulled away from my brothers. They both looked at me expectantly.

"Maybe just a little. BUT, what fucking difference does it make. Ansem would kill Axel if he found out."

"So we keep it on the low down," Sora purred in my ear.

When did he get so close? I was about to protest when a small though hit me.

"Okay. Only if Ven dates Terra and you break up with Seifer," I smiled.

Ven looked smug and nodded. Sora on the other hand paled and backed away from me.

"I can't… I just can't…" Sora sighed.

I always knew there was something more going on between Sora and Seifer. I was getting answers today.

"Why So?" I asked slyly.

"I told you. I like him…" Sora defended weakly.

"Really?"

"I didn't know you were that much of a masochist," Ven noted.

"I'm not!" Sora whined.

"Really? You let him hit you around all the time. Don't think I don't know how he treats you when his friends are around. Admit it you like the pain and humiliation," Ven countered.

"NO! You've got it all wrong!" Sora immediately covered his mouth with his hands a look of horror on his face.

"So you don't like him?" I reasoned.

Sora shook his head in defeat. We were getting somewhere. FINALLY!

"Then why are you with him?" Ven asked quietly.

"What has he got over you?" I asked.

Sora paled and squeaked and… the bell rang. Damn. So close. Sora skyrocketed out of the bathroom.

"Well, we'll get answers one of these days. At least you have succeeded in proving Sora wants to break up with that ass," Ven sighed as we left the bathroom.

I nodded and was about to leave Ven to make my way to my next class when he grabbed my arm.

"Go home," Ven grumbled.

I nodded and went off to the nurse. She would let me go.

***

Home. My personal hell. But, you all knew that. At least he was not here at the moment. I stopped at the mailbox and grabbed bills. Well most of them were bills. I set the bills on the kitchen counter. But, there was a letter addressed to Sora, Ven, and I. I opened it. Hey, my brothers could see it latter.

_Dear, Sora, Ventus, Roxas_

_Sorry it's been so long since we last wrote. How are you guys? Anything new happen? Ven's back, yes? Details please. We're doing okay. Yesterday was hard. Lost yet another battle and way to many comrades. Sephiroth got shot in the arm. He'll be okay it just needs time to heal. But, all in all were okay. By the way is everything okay at home. We've been worried leaving you with Ansem. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do at the moment. But, we still want to know. Oh, is Sora still dating that asshole Seifer. Tell him to just dump him already. We miss you and hope to hear from you as soon as possible._

_Cloud and Sephiroth_

_P.S. This is Leon. I wrote this whole thing and wanted to wish you well. Tell Demyx I love him. And take care of yourselves._

_Leon_

I smiled sadly. They have every right to know, right? So I started into my own letter.

_Dear, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Leon_

_ Long time. I'm glad I got a hold of your letter. If Ansem got it we never would have seen it. It's worse than before. You guys have the right to know so brace yourselves. Sora's been abused by Seifer and it seems to keep getting worse. And Ven, well, Ansem's been making his life a living hell. Then of course mine is worse. I've basically become Ansem's sex toy. We can't get away from him. He threatened mom yesterday. There's nothing we can do anymore. I wish you were here. Better news, I have a crush on this new guy in school. His name's Axel. Oh, he's also the youngest in a set of triplets. Funny isn't it. Sora needs to break up with Seifer. His "I like the guy" excuse won't work anymore. Why? He really likes Axels brother Riku. And Ven really likes the last of the triplets Terra. If we could get away from Ansem life would be so much better. But, at the moment if I say or even think the word "boyfriend" he'll kill me. Ven too. Love you all. I'm sorry to give you bad news. Please come home as soon as possible._

_Roxas_

I grabbed an envelope and sealed the letter in side. I looked over at the clock. It was only noon. I had plenty of time. So I grabbed my jacket and started out to the post office. That way Ansem could not intercept this letter. Cloud and Seph were our last hope. I was so sick of this. It needed to stop. I swear if this is still going on by the end of the summer I will kill myself. No ifs, ands, ors or buts.

* * *

Yes, these chapters are getting shorter. It's mostly because I get what I need to say out. They will get slightly longer again but not by much save a few exceptions. I just can't seem to get them any longer. Sorry... Yes, Roxas is still thinking about suicide. But, on the bright side he's starting to become his old self. At least a little. Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Before you read I will to apologize to one of my favorite reviewers who won't be able to review anymore. I'm so sorry to Master Aqua ^_^. Right after I posted this I disabled anonymous reviews on all my stories. I'm sick of dealing with most of them. I was just going to ignore them but I just got a flame on Adopted, my finished story! With nothing bad in it except some cute lemons! So I have decided to save myself from further issues and save A Pirates Life for Me it's dignity. So to Master Aqua ^_^ I'm sorry and wish I could still hear from you. Please keep enjoying this story.

**Abuse, rape, self-mutilation. Not really graphic but defiantly there. Damn you Seifer. That's all I have to say.**

To any who might be confused on the time frame of this it goes back to the bathroom scene in the last chapter and goes from there. **____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 10- Sora POV

I rushed out of the bathroom and ran into free. Free… Seifer! I paled and though about turning and fleeing. I was about too when he called for me.

"SORA!" Seifer called waving me over.

I sighed and trudged over to his table. I sat down and dropped my bag.

"Where have you been Sora?" Seifer grumbled in my ear.

"Busy. Sorry…" I sighed.

"Well we have some catching up to do," Seifer set his hand on my crotch.

I flinched away from him.

He narrowed his eyes. Not good.

"Bathroom! Now!"

I sighed and got up to follow him. I really have to stop being so obedient. As soon as the door to the bathroom closed I was slammed into a stall. I winced at the slight stinging sensation in my back.

"Don't test me Sora!" Seifer roared, "You belong to me! That ASSHOLE RIKU has no right to you! I would advise staying away from him for now on!"

He punched me in the stomach to add to his point. I coughed up a little blood.

"Now then. Back to business."

I pushed past him and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Seifer growled.

"Away from you!"

"What has Riku done to you? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

I stopped with my hand on the door. To open or not to open? That is the question (1).

"Come back here," Seifer demanded.

I turned to him "NO!"

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sick of this! I will not be you're puppet any longer! Now get out of my life!"

"Do you really want people to see these?" Seifer asked pulling out a few small pieces of slightly shinny paper.

I backed down a little. Why does he still have those?

"As soon as you started hanging out with that looser Riku I though I should drag these out again. You must have thought I lost them to act so disobedient."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Roxas, I'm sorry. I just can't do it. My hand fell away from the door as I moved back towards him. I can't believe he still has those pictures. I don't know how he got them. I don't think I'll ever know. What pictures you ask? He has pictures of me… doing things with Ansem. I know what the hell your thinking. Why don't you get them to the police or something? The answer is simple. I don't want anyone to see those pictures. They're… not pretty. I don't want anyone to think less of me. Don't give me that look. That's exactly what I mean!

"Now then," Seifer grumbled putting the pictures back, "Make it up to me!"

I sighed and bent down in front of him and unzipped his pants. I heard him chuckle as I pulled his half hard cock out. I hate myself right now. I was all ready to leave him. Then the pictures. I sighed and wrapped my mouth around his cock.

"Much better," Seifer chuckled running his fingers through my hair.

I let my tears fall, as he got hard in my mouth. He pulled away after a second and pushed me against the wall. I felt him tear my pants off. I readied myself. I knew what was coming. I still cried out in pain when he pushed into me. No time to adjust. Just pain. Once he finished he let me fall to the floor.

"Don't forget who you belong to," Seifer reminded and left me.

I picked myself up off the cold ground. I looked in the mirror. Is it sad that I had no clue who the person staring back at me was? My arms itched slightly. If Ven didn't find out I could, right? Just a little. I dug in my backpack until I found the hidden inside zipper. I opened it pulling out the small plastic pencil box. How long had it been since the last time? I can't even remember. I pulled the object inside out and secured myself in a bathroom stall. I pulled up the white sleeve of my uniform and drew the blade across my arm. Sweet release. I watched with morbid fascination as blood started to appear from the small wound. It felt so good.

"I didn't know you were that much of a masochist."

I swore I herd Ven's voice. I looked around frantically. Where was he? If he found me cutting again…

"Admit it, you like the pain and humiliation."

That's exactly what he told me… earlier. I dropped the blade. I would not give in this time. I heard the bell ring. I decided to skip English. I needed time to think. So I packed my blade back up and put a few band-aids on my arm before heading outside. I ended up bit of the ways in front of the school. Just off the grounds. I pulled out a cigarette and my lighter. I lit it and took one long drag. I needed it.

"Sora?"

I wheeled around to face Riku, "What are you doing here?"

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Three years ago. Give or take. Now answer my question."

"I saw you leave and came to make sure you were okay. After all, free with Seifer…"

"I'm having my weekly cigarette. I think you know the answer."

"That bad?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk."

"Don't want to."

"Sora!"

I sighed and set my head on his shoulder. If Seifer saw I would be dead. But, I wanted the comfort. Riku gently ruffled my hair. Funny when Seifer touches my hair I get angry. When Riku does it's comforting. The of course I actually like Riku…

"What happened?" Riku tried.

"Riku… what would you think of me if I gave it to blackmail?"

"I should have know it was something like that keeping you with him," Riku sighed.

"Don't tell."

"And why not. Sora what could be that bad?"

"It's in the past but… no one will ever look at me the same. It won't help anyways…"

"Sora…"

"Just drop it. I can't say anything more."

"What is it?" He asked frantically.

I looked pleadingly at him. He looks so sad. So scared. I reached up and cupped his cheek gently.

"Sora please."

"Pictures…Promise you won't tell."

He hesitated before nodding. With that I got up and went back to the school. Riku followed after me. We made it to lunch right on time.

"Sora. I'm not going to keep all this a secret anymore. Either you or I will have to tell the police soon," Riku sighed and went to the table.

I watched him leave. I was going to have to make a decision soon. Life as we have come to know it is coming to an end. I can't say yet if that's a good thing or a bad thing. But, we'll find out soon I'm sure.

* * *

1. Sorry could not resist that one.

Riku you idiot! I know you're ALL thinking that so I've now said it for you. Till next week when Cloud, Leon, Sephiroth, and my newest love Zack come back.


	11. Chapter 11

I have made an executive decision. I have a new obsession. Sephiroth x Zack! So they will be making an appearance. I just keep adding pairings don't I?

**Cleon Lemon right at the start of the chapter** (say thank you XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX)**. If you don't want to read it like in all my fics. I put *** at the beginning and end of the lemon so you can skip it. **

Now then I know I don't usually update until Friday but I felt the last chapter was so short that you deserve another. Plus I've updated Pirates 3 times in the past week and feel you guys need the same treatment. So without further ado enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11 - Cloud POV

***

"Cloud hurry up!" Leon sighed.

I huffed at him and ran to catch up to him. He wakes me up in the middle of the night and drags me to an abandoned part of the camp for what reason?

"Leon," I whined, "What are we doing?"

He shushed me and continued to walk. I gave up and followed. Finally he ducked into an abandoned crumbling building. What was going on? I was about to ask when his lips covered mine. I melted into him. That explained it all.

"It's been too long, Cloud," Leon whispered huskily in my ear.

"I agree," I purred.

With that no more talk was necessary. His lips were on mine again. I leaned in to the slight pressure. His tongue gently probed at my bottom lip, asking for entry. I let him in. It felt good to be with him again. The war pulled us apart so much. Before we were practically inseparable. I was so in love with him and he was with me. That seems so long ago. Why did we decide to fight for our world again? He suddenly pulled away for air. I looked at him once as I caught my breath. He was slightly flushed and his hair just a little tousled. Our eyes met slightly. My breath hitched. His stormy eyes were slightly darkened with lust. For the first time in years, I wanted nothing more than to be with him. To make love to him again. I reached over and sealed our lips together again. My lips parted immediately and his tongue was hot inside my mouth again. I followed his lead like the old days. I felt him pin me to the wall, our lips never coming apart. I grabbed at his hair. I just needed something to hold and his hair was so soft. He started pulling at my shirt. Our lips parted just long enough to remove the cloth. Then out lips were sealed again. His hands were gently wandering, caressing my torso. I moaned into the kiss as his hand brushed one of my nipples. He pulled away and attached his lips to my neck. I moaned again. So long. So good. I missed this more than you can imagine.

"Why did we suddenly stop our relationship?" I panted.

"We didn't exactly," Leon muttered pulling away from me slightly to look me in the eyes, "We just drifted for a while. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

With that I tugged at his shirt. There was no way he was staying clothed. I hadn't been with him in years and I was not missing this opportunity. I pulled the cloth over his head and tossed it somewhere. Then he was back. I lifted my head with a soft moan to give him more room to work. My hands started wandering over his back. Needy heated touches roaming everywhere they could. I needed him. I needed to be close to him again more than anything. His hands were also wandering but stopped at my nipples giving them a soft pinch. I let out a loud moan and arched into his touch.

He pulled away form my neck with a predatory smirk "Like that?"

"Damn it Leon! Less talk!" I growled tugging on his chocolate locks.

He complied. He went back to my neck and gave a sharp bite. I cried out in pleasure and pain. There would be a mark there later. I noted it was low enough to be covered by my uniform. He pulled away and examined the mark. With one last lick to the abused flesh he moved lower taking one of the already hard nubs in his mouth. I couldn't help but moan. He switched back and forth from one to another. He pulled away too soon if you ask me. He pulled completely away form me and looked at me. I looked back at him meeting his lust filled eyes.

"Ready?" He asked.

"What did I say about talk," I growled.

I reached over and dragged him back to me. He chuckled softly and nipped my ear playfully.

"I guess that's a yes," He chuckled.

Finally he reached down and slowly, tortuously slowly, removed my belt. I bucked my hips slightly and let out a soft menacing growl to let him now to get a move on and stop teasing. He got the message and it one swift movement my pants and boxers were at my ankles. He looked me over for a while. I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. It's been so long. I shifted uncomfortably. He noticed and gently reached to caress my thigh.

"It's okay. You're still gorgeous," Leon muttered.

I blushed and turned my head away. I felt a hand on my chin. He moved my head until our eyes were locked. He smiled before kissing me softly this time. So kind and reassuring. So may people think he can't be this way but I know him better like this. This is the Leon I fell in love with years ago.

Leon pulled away with a small smile. I smiled back. I felt his hand wrap around my hard member and jumped slightly from it. He chuckled softly.

"How long has it been since you even touched yourself Cloud?" Leon whispered in my ear.

I can't remember the last time I had an orgasm. So I shrugged. He chuckled softly and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Well we'll have to fix that then," He purred.

I felt his hand start to move slowly up and down my shaft. So good. I moaned his name as I bucked into the soft touches. Suddenly his hands disappeared. I had only a second to be disappointed. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around me. It felt so good! Leon's hands kept my body still so I didn't choke him. I use to have control. It really has been to long.

"Leon!" I panted. I was so close. If he kept sucking me like that, "I'm gonna…"

Leon understood and moved away. He moved from between my legs to give me another passionate kiss.

"Sorry love. Not yet." He teased pulling away from me.

"Then at least hurry up," I groaned.

"Patience Cloudy."

He moved away again to get rid of his own pants and boxers. Finally I can see him nude again. He's so gorgeous. He presented three fingers to me. I took them in my mouth sucking greedily. I heard him moan softly as I flicked my tongue over the tips of his fingers. He pulled them away when he felt they were wet enough. With that he shoved me hard against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his torso. Who said love had to be all gentle? Soon I felt one of the digits inside me. I was amazed it barely hurt even after all this time. His lips were on mine keeping me distracted as he added another. That one hurt. I tensed. He ran his fingers through my hair to try and help me relax. It worked and I felt him stretching me gently, using a scissoring motion. Soon he added a third. I winced but stayed fairly relaxed. It was almost as bad as my first time. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out of me until he hit my prostate. I arched my back with another cry of his name.

"Found it," Leon cooed.

Then his fingers were gone. I whimpered in disappointment. I didn't have too long to be that way though. He positioned himself and me in a good position. He guided me onto his cock. So much bigger than the fingers. Once I was completely impaled he let me rest there.

"Ready?" Leon asked tentatively after a few minutes.

"Whenever you are," Was my response.

I moved my hips slightly up off of him until only the head was inside me. Then I let myself drop back down. Leon was helping of course. I can't do all the work. It took a few thrusts for him to hit my prostate again but as soon as he did I was in pure bliss. I called for him to move faster, harder. He complied happily, never once missing. I knew I would not be able to hold on long. A few more thrusts and I came with a cry of his name. Leon followed very shortly after.

He pulled out of me and helped lower me to the ground. I curled up next to him and nuzzled into his chest. He grabbed his shirt and draped it over me. I yawned softly. He smiled down at me and I smiled lazily back.

"Night, Cloud," Leon whispered gently caressing me.

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too."

***

***

Trumpets…

"I'm AWAKE!" I yelled shooting up.

I winced in pain as soon as I was upright. I heard Leon chuckle beside me. It took me a second to realize my surroundings. I relaxed once I recalled last night. I let myself fall back to the ground. Well I thought it would be the ground. Leon thought other wise and caught my head and set it in his lap. I looked up at him with a small smile.

"We'll have to get up soon," He sighed running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't wanna," I huffed.

"Since when do you whine?"

"I'm different when it's just the two of us. So are you."

"Am I?"

"Definitely."

I relaxed and closed my eyes again. I would not let the war separate us again. Though it hasn't all been the war. That may be the main reason. After all, to the army, relationships only got in the way. I had seen a few others separated for their relationship. The two never see each other. I mean never. Not even in battle. Those who have seen there loved ones again were helping put them six feet under. I couldn't stand that with Leon. I guess with time we kind of forgot how much we meant to each other. I will not let that happen again. The other reason we drifted was way closer to home. When we were home it was fine. Now I feel that I'm somehow betraying Sephiroth. I guess it's because the three of us have always been good friends. Now that Leon and I are dating… like I said at home in was not a problem. Seph was dating people on and off. Here he doesn't have that option. I just feel it's not fair.

"Okay time to get up," Leon sighed moving away from me.

I felt my head hit the ground. Not nice! I sat up wincing at the pain in my lower back. He threw my clothes at me and started to dress himself.

"Ass," I growled.

He chuckled but pretty much ignored me. I struggled up and started getting dressed. Suddenly his arms wrapped around my back and he buried his face in my hair. I sighed and dropped my shit letting myself relax in his embrace. After a few minutes he pulled away. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on and we started back to the live part of the camp.

"Where have you two been?" Tifa chuckled as we met up for her in training.

"Out," Leon dismissed.

Tifa was an old friend of mine. We had lived next to each other when we were kids. She knew about Leon and I but would never tell a soul. She was good like that.

"Whatever you say. But, I'm glad you two seem to be back to normal," She sighed.

I shrugged and started into the training course. Once finished for the day Leon and I decided to go check on Sephiroth. His arm was almost healed. To my knowledge he was getting out tomorrow and would be back on regular work.

"Evening," I greeted Seph's nurse.

She blinked at me a few times before specking, "You guys do know Sephiroth was released a few hours ago right?"

I looked over at Leon slightly annoyed. This just figures.

"No we did not actually. Thank you for informing us. Did he go back to his quarters?" Leon sighed.

She nodded and we went to find him. At least he could have come find us. Or sent someone to find us. Damn him. So we trudged back to the tents to find him. Just our luck he wasn't even there!

"Now what?" I grumbled.

"We'll check the dinning hall. If he's not there I'm sure he'll turn up soon so you can yell at him," Leon sighed.

I nodded and we went for food. We looked all over the dinning hall. We asked everyone. No one had seen him. Where the hell did he go? We were trudging out of the cafeteria and towards the tents again. No one was around. It was way to quiet. Leon and I climbed into our tent and froze. Top thing on my list of I never wanted to see but did. My twin with Zack. In bed. Naked. Next thing I know I was waking up in Leon's arms.

"Morning Cloud," Zack called hovering over me.

I groaned and blinked my eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Don't try to remember," Leon warned.

Of course then it came flooding back to me. My eye started twitching.

"Cloud calm down," Leon muttered.

That would be when I exploded. I stood and started shouting, "Calm down? Calm down! How the hell can I calm DOWN!"

"Easy Cloud. Can we please just talk this out like civilized men?" Zack asked holding his hands up in front of him.

"TALK! YOU WANT TO TALK? You are suppose to be one of my best friends and you do this!?"

"Cloud calm down," Sephiroth sighed, "I was going to inform you latter. Zack happened to be with me when I was released. We went to the mail tent got mail and came back here. From there it all just kind of happened."

I had calmed down a little at this point. Though I was still out for blood. I dropped back to the ground and sat there panting. All was quiet. Finally I was calm enough to speak.

"How long has this been going on?" I growled.

"You mean Sephy and I dating?" Zack framed his chin with his index finger and thumb to think, "A few weeks I do believe."

"Neither of you had the courtesy to tell me?"

"Easy Cloud. Opportunity never presented itself. We couldn't say anything with anyone else present," Sephiroth defended.

"You know if it was someone else that walked in you two might have never seen each other again? Plus, Leon and I have been looking all over for you Sephiroth! You could have at least let me know you were out of the medical tent!"

"I'm sorry, mom," Sephiroth growled.

Zack reached over and smacked him.

"Thank you," Leon whispered to him.

"Now with my rant out of the way. Finally! It's about time you two found somebody," I sighed exasperated.

Leon face palmed and Sephiroth practically collapsed from shock. Zack was doubled over laughing.

"What? Did I say something?" I asked.

"Cloud you can have as many mood swings as a chick you know that," Leon sighed.

I shrugged and stood back up. I dusted myself off and went over to my cot.

"Now then. Anything in the mail?" I asked.

Sephiroth nodded and grabbed a small envelope, "They wrote back".

"What!" Leon and I cried.

"Who?" Zack asked confused.

"Our little brothers," Seph answered.

"I can't believe we got a response!"

A little background on Zack and I. We met in training. Well, we all met Zack in training. Zack and I became good friends pretty quick. I never really saw Seph and him get close though. In truth this whole relationship seems out of the blue. I'll ask later. Before you ask, yes, he knows about my family issues.

Seph opened the letter and read over it carefully. I paled when I got to the end. So had everyone else. All was silent. We didn't know what to say. Finally Seph jumped up and started out of the tent.

"Where are you going?" I asked shakily.

"I won't let those assholes do anymore shit to my brothers," Sephiroth ground out.

I jump up and Leon and Zack followed. We ran out of the tent and passed the slew of people coming back from the dining tent. We had to get out of here. For the boys.

"We have to speak with Lieutenant Xaldin," Sephiroth spoke quickly to the guards outside.

We were let in quickly. Xaldin looked up from his work and glared at us.

"And to what do I owe this interruption?" He spat.

I happened to have grabbed the letter and whipped it out to hand to Xaldin. He looked at it angrily before snatching it and skimming through it.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Xaldin sneered.

"Please sir. We have to go to them. At least Sephiroth and I," I begged.

"You think I will let any of you go? We're shorthanded as is. Now get out of my sight."

"Sir," Zack started, "If you had kids and found out they were being harmed in any way wouldn't you want to go protect them?"

"Yeah," Leon piped up, "It's a family bond. Sir, they have to go. This has been going on for years. The damage has already been done. It may be irreversible. But, if we do nothing then we'll all be just as bad as Ansem."

He contemplated for a moment "Yeah, I guess you're right… you have a week!" Xaldin barked.

"All of us?" Zack asked hopefully?

"One week! Now get out before I change my mind!"

"Sir yes Sir!" We all chimed turning to rush out of the tent.

"Wait!" Seph cried turning around, "We need release papers."

Xaldin growled and sighed a few papers. He held them out to use and we took one each. With that we ran out of the tent. Don't worry boy's, we're on our way! I unconsciously grabbed Leon's hand as we ran.

"We're on our way," I muttered.

* * *

I just want to note I know nothing about war or army regulations etc. All policies to my knowledge are purely fictional. I felt I should let you know that so I didn't offend anyone who might be in or thinking of being in the army.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry to anyone who doesn't like Shakespeare. I have a huge passage in here. I was on a small rampage since last chapter. Sorry. This is the last one that has it at the moment. (Meaning at least until the end of chapter 18. Yes I have through 18 written. I'm getting good).

* * *

Chapter 12- Terra POV

It's been about 2 weeks since my fight with Ven. I sighed, setting my bag next to my desk. At least all was well between Ven and I. I pulled out my English novel. I hate English class. I groan and flip it open to the first page. We 'finished' it in class today and are suppose to have a test on it tomorrow. This was going to be a long boring night. Note to self: make Zexion watch over your shoulder to make sure you do your English henceforth.

"Whatcha reading?" Marluxia asked.

I jumped out of my seat throwing my book as I did so "STOP DOING THAT!"

"Sorry. Yeash, calm down."

"Don't sneak up on me like that you ass!"

"Stop swearing at each other!" Lexeaus called from downstairs.

Marluxia stuck his tongue out at me. I growled softly and sat back down at my desk. I retrieved Much Ado About Nothing from under my desk and flipped it open again.

"This can be no trick: the conference was sadly borne. They have the truth of this from Hero. They seem to pity the lady: it seems her affections have their full bent. Love me! Why, it must be requited. I hear how I am censured: they say I will bear myself proudly, if I perceive the love come from her; they say too that she will rather die than give any sign of affection. I did never think to marry: I must not seem proud: happy are they that hear their detractions and can put them to mending. They say the lady is fair; 'tis a truth, I can bear them witness; and virtuous; 'tis so, I cannot reprove it; and wise, but for loving me; by my troth, it is no addition to her wit, nor no great argument of her folly, for I will be horribly in love with her. I may chance have some odd quirks and remnants of wit broken on me, because I have railed so long against marriage: but doth not the appetite alter? A man loves the meat in his youth that he cannot endure in his age. Shall quips and sentences and these paper bullets of the brain awe a man from the career of his humour? No, the world must be peopled. When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I should live till I were married. Here comes Beatrice. By this day! She's a fair lady: I do spy some marks of love in her," Marluxia recited easily, "Act two scene three. Benedick's speech. You only just starting?"

"I hate you… you and you theater inclinedness," I growled.

"Don't hate me because you don't like a good work of literature. By the way inclinedness is not a word."

"SHUT UP! Wait… you know this play?"

"Very well. I preformed in it this past summer. Don't you remember? You were there. I played Don Pedro."

"Of course I remember being there. Just not the play. Wait… if you were this Don Pedro guy how do you know Benedick's lines?"

"It was our tryout. All the guys had to do it."

"Wonderful. He keeps things like this randomly stored."

"Be nice or I'll say no to your next question."

"Question? What question?" I asked innocently.

"Marluxia my dear little brother who I love dearly. Would you please dig me out of this hole I dug myself into and help me understand this play?"

"That sounds about right save the beginning…"

"Of course I will Terra."

So we sat down together and made my homework fly by. He really was a wonderful brother.

"Thanks Marlu," I sighed, putting away the play.

"Anytime. Good luck on your test," Marluxia waved as he left.

Finally done. Now onto more important things. What might those be you ask? Finding out what Riku and Axel know about Ven's family issues. They might no more because of the time they spend with Sora and Roxas. So I left my room in search of my triplets. I found Axel first in his room playing _Mass Effect 2_ on his Xbox 360.

"Ax, I'm coming in," I called with a soft knock.

The game paused and Axel turned to me, "I'm graced with your presence? What do I owe the honor?" Axel sighed.

"Can we talk?"

"Is this serious? Never mind. I know that look," Axel turned his game off and turned to face me, "I'm all ears".

"Has Roxas said anything about family issues to you?"

"Is this about what he said the other night?"

"Yes and no. Ven mentioned to me in gym that it was a family issue that made it so we couldn't date."

"No. He hasn't. I've been trying to pry information out of him since Friday. But, I'm getting nowhere. I've been worried about him. Especially because of AP Bio today. I told him I only heard a few words. But I think I got the gist of it. I defiantly heard him say 'killed' and 'stupid Ansem.' That's his stepfather, right?"

"Yeah. I've been wondering about him. He seems kind of …creepy? I don't know what the right word would be to describe him. I don't like him."

"Plus their mom is never home. We have yet to meet her and we've been to the house a few times."

"The more I think back on the few months the more I notice how the three of them avoid all topics about home…"

Axel stood and left. I followed after him as quickly as possible. Basketball players tend to be fast.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"To find Riku. I do believe it's his turn to make dinner…" Axel muttered mostly to himself.

We made it to the kitchen and there he was. I forgot he had food duty today.

"Riku. Good old buddy old pal," Axel smiled throwing his arm over Riku's shoulder.

"The answers no," Riku grumbled going back to chopping carrots.

"Whatcha making?"

"Stew."

"Smells good."

"What do you want, Axel?" Riku growled irritably.

"Easy Ri. We just want to talk," I sighed.

"Terra did you sic him on me?" Riku sighed turning to me.

"Nope. We both want to talk to you."

"In private," Axel added.

"What does this have to do with?" Riku grumbled.

"Sora, Ven, and Roxas," I answered.

He hesitated a second before nodding and setting the food aside.

"MARLY! Can you give me a hand?!" Riku called.

Marluxia appeared in the doorway way to quickly.

"What's up?" Marluxia sighed.

"Could you just watch the stew for a few? If it starts to boil tell me," Riku said leaving no room to argue.

We followed him to his room and closed the door behind us. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Do you know anything about family issues that they have?" I asked sullenly.

"Family? No. That has not been my main concern. Recently," Riku sighed.

"What do you mean?" Axel asked quietly.

"I have been worrying about Seifer…"

"Seifer?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah… I can't keep all this a secret anymore. I just can't. Sora can't handle it anymore. This has to stop…" Riku whispered.

"What are you talking about Riku?" Axel and I both asked.

"Since this afternoon this has been plaguing me…"

"Riku. What's going on," I asked quietly.

"Seifer's been abusing him big time. Using him like a toy… around the time we got here and started school, I saved Sora from him. That ass was raping him in the school bathroom. He asked me not to say anything, so I didn't. But today I saw him sneak out of the school during fourth. I ducked out of free and followed him. Seifer's been blackmailing him. Some sort of pictures. They have him scared out of his wits. I'm so scared for him. I really am. The worst part is he said something about them being useless. But they still scare him. What could be that bad?" Riku cried.

I looked at him in shock. Axel was on the verge of tears. How could anyone treat Sora of all people that way? He was so sweet. Innocent. I knew I hated that bastard. I'll kill him.

"Terra, Sora's my battle, not yours," Riku sniffed.

"But…" I started.

"Riku's right. You have Ven to worry about. I know something is wrong in that house. I'm scared for Roxy now. If anything bad every were to happen to him… I don't know what I would do. I know you feel the same when it comes to Ven. It's the same for Riku with Sora. You fight for yours, we'll fight for ours," Axel growled.

I nodded. Life just got a lot more complicated. Ven… I hope everything is all right.

"What's the plan?" Riku asked.

"I don't know. I guess we start with Sora…" I muttered.

"Yeah. I'll deal with that. I'll do anything to get a hold of those pictures and destroy them," Riku growled wiping away the tears.

"What about Rox and Ven?" Axel asked.

"We need to get more information first. We'll need it before we do anything drastic," Riku sighed.

"Fine," Axel growled.

"RIKU! THE STEW!" Marluxia called.

"Coming!" Riku called.

"Meeting adjured?" I asked.

"We'll talk later," Riku affirmed.

With that we went our separate ways. I went back to my room quietly. How could we not notice this shit? Poor Sora. We'll fix this. If it's the last thing we do. We won't let them suffer.

* * *

And now we start a long (6 chapters give or take one) uphill journey to Ansem's and Seifer's demise. From here on out the angst will be at its max. These next few chapters are going to hurt. This is your first warning. On that note, see ya Friday! =)


	13. Chapter 13

And now Seifer gets his ass handed to him. FINALLY! Go Riku go!

* * *

Chapter 13- Riku POV

I walked into school the next day with only one goal in mind. Get those pictures. I could care less about anything else. So I stormed through the halls looking for one person and one person only. Seifer. Unfortunately, my extremely adorable brunette attacked me. Did I just call him mine?

"RIKU!" Sora called grabbing my arm.

He was way to happy. How long has he been in this act? Is it all an act?

"Sorry Sora. Not now. We'll talk later," I grumbled pulling away.

"Riku? What's wrong?" He asked innocently,

So cute. Do not give in to cuteness. Do you hear me self? Do not give in. Do not.

"Don't worry about it. What's up?" I sighed.

Damn. I caved. He's just so cute. How could anyone misuse someone so cute?

"Come on then sourpuss!" Sora chuckled dragging me away.

May I note that it was just my luck the Seifer appeared as I was being dragged. I met eyes with him quickly. He narrowed his eyes at me. Probably because I was with Sora. If I had my way he would never get his hand on Sora again.

We stopped at my locker and grabbed my stuff. I was about to leave for homeroom when Sora pulled me the other way.

"Sora where are we going?" I grumbled.

"The roof. I want to talk to you. Privately."

I nodded and followed after him. I had never been on the roof but it was nice, even in the cold winter.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked quickly.

"Riku what are you planning? I saw your glaring match with Seifer. Don't you dare tell me nothing," Sora barked.

"I'm helping you."

"If you're trying to get Seifer to let me go, don't!"

"I won't let this keep happening!"

"What do YOU care!?"

"What do I care? Sora, you just don't get it do you? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Once again, WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE?"

"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!"

I was panting and so was he. He looked startled. Wait… I just. I immediately covered my mouth.

"Really?" Sora sounded hopeful?

I sighed and let my arms drop "Yeah. Really…"

Suddenly I was attacked by a blur of Sora. I felt his arms wrap around me. It was an immediate response, I held him back. We stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally he pulled back a little. I noticed the tears in his eyes. I hadn't even noticed him crying.

" Riku why?" He whispered.

"Why what, So?"

"Do you love me?"

"That's easy. You're cute and funny and sweet and caring. There are no real words I can say to tell you how perfect you are to me."

"I'm not perfect."

"To me you are."

"Riku. When you get those pictures I have two requests. No, they're more than requests. I'm begging you."

"What are they?"

"First don't pity me or think different of me please. Understand what you see was completely unwilling. Second don't endanger yourself or your brothers. Riku, I beg you."

"Promise. I could never think badly about you. Plus my brothers are very important to me. I will keep them out of danger anyways."

"What about yourself?"

"Consider it a personal favor. Plus, if I get hurt who's going to be here for you?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

I pulled him closer and gently sealed our lips together. He stiffened a little but relaxed after a second. It was a mere brush of lips but it was the best thing I ever experienced. I pulled away fairly quickly. Until he was free, I didn't want to give Seifer any more reason to hurt him. I pulled out of his arms. I had permission it was now or never in my mind.

"Riku?" Sora called grabbing my wrist.

I turned to him and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back sadly.

"I love you too. Be careful…"

"Promise."

He nodded and let me go. I went back inside Sora close behind. I was going to my class for now. I knew where he would be third period. That's when I would get him.

"Riku!" Sora called from across the hall.

"Yes?"

"He always skips first. He's usually where I was yesterday."

I nodded and we went our separate ways. I guess I'll be getting him now. I snuck outside and to my surprise (and slight joy) he was right where Sora said he would be.

"Seifer!" I yelled walking right up to him.

I must say I was surprised he was alone. I was expecting to be attacked by a group of his goons. Well, I'm not complaining.

"What do you want ass hat?" Seifer growled.

"Those pictures," I said calmly.

"Pictures?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm sick of you treating Sora like shit. I'm putting an end to it. So give me the pictures."

"So he's come sniveling to you now. I bet you have no clue what's on the other side of these pieces of paper. Do you?" Seifer chuckled holding up a small stack of photographs back to me.

"No I don't. All I know is what you have done to Sora. I don't care what's on those pages. I just want to destroy it so Sora can be free of you!" I snarled.

"I want to see your face when you see them. The noble hero finding out his damsel in distress in nothing but a common whore, not the princess he's always dreamed she was."

I heard enough. With that I punched him in the stomach. The pictures went flying. I paid them no heed at the moment. How dare Seifer insult Sora like that! I don't know what is on those pages but…

"Understand what you see was completely unwilling," Sora's voice rang in my head.

I hit Seifer again. And again. He never had a chance to fight back. I hit him so many times. He deserved it. All of it. When I stopped Seifer was covered in his own blood and my knuckles were raw from the constant pounding. I moved away from him and gathered all the pictures. I looked everywhere near by. I spent a good hour making sure I got all of them. May I also note I did not look at any of them until they were all in my hands. May I also note curiosity kill the cat?

I turned the small papers over to see what was causing Sora such paranoia. Needless to say I was shocked at what I saw. Five pictures. Five horribly graphic images of Sora with Ansem…

"Understand what you see was completely unwilling," I heard Sora's voice say again.

I can't believe this. Ansem raped him! Wait… what if this is still happening? I took off into a sprint. I had to find Sora. Family issues… now it all made sense. Ansem was abusing them. That's why the triplets never seem to want to talk about home. That's why they have problems leaving the house. I was just inside the school after the bell had rung when I stopped dead. What period was it? Only second.

"Riku? Where have you been?" Kairi called from across the hall, "You missed four periods."

"FOUR!" Man I let time slip by.

"Yes four. Where were you?" At that point she was in front of me.

I just shrugged hoping to calm myself down for the moment.

Suddenly her eyes widened, "Your hurt! What happened?"

I held my hands up. They were worse then I thought. I was bleeding. I must have been pounding at him for a long time. I also noticed small slightly bloody scratches on my hands from retrieving some pictures from the thorn bushes. How long did it take to find all of them?

Kairi grabbed my wrists and examined my hands, "You need to see the nurse," She scolded.

I shrugged again and pulled my hands away. She was about to protest when Ven appeared next to her. I nodded at him. He gave me a small smile. Wait. I have to talk to Sora still!

"Sorry guys gotta go. Ven have you seen Sora?" I said quickly.

"He's already at lunch," Ven answered, "Where we should be heading Ki".

She nodded and we started off to the lunchroom. We split as they went to get food and I went to the table. I had calmed down though I was still extremely anxious. I was about half way to our regular table when another thought hit me. Axel! He stayed home sick. What if he was going to do something drastic to find out what's wrong with Roxas? If Ansem gets a hold of him, who knows what would happen to him? It took me a second to decide to go to Sora first. With that I rushed to our table adrenalin rushing.

"Riku?" Demyx called "You weren't in free. Where the hell have you been?"

"Sora we have to talk!" I panted completely ignoring Demyx.

Sora nodded and got up. I rushed him out of the cafeteria and to the bathroom. Thank the lords no one was there at the time.

"First off, here," I said handing him the pictures, "That should be all of them. I even checked Seifer's person."

Sora took them tentatively. When they were securely in his hands he smiled the most evil smile. He was about to rip them to shreds when a thought seemed to overcome him.

"I'll hold them. Even though Ansem can't be tried for this specific incident again, there's still evidence," Sora sighed slipping them into his bag.

"Sora, I don't think any less of you. I just wanted you to know that," I muttered cupping his cheek in my hand.

"Thank you. So much Riku."

"Don't go thanking me yet. I have a question. I need you to promise to answer me completely and honestly."

"Promise," Sora nodded.

"Sora, is Ansem still doing this to you?"

He didn't even hesitate "No. Not to me."

"You brothers?"

"Mostly Rox. It's really bad. Roxas is more like a sex toy than anything else at home. It's horrible to watch…"

"What about Ven?"

"It's funny. I have Seifer to deal with, and Roxas has Ansem. Ven is more of a caretaker. Ansem definitely abuses him. Sometimes rapes him. But Ansem hits me too sometimes. All in all, Ven's issue is that he's so worried about Roxas and me. I have to thank you guys. Really. Especially Axel and Terra. You guys have brought life back to all of us. Thank you."

"Sora, we're going to save you guys. I promise. But right now I might have a major crisis."

"Riku? What happened?"

"Terra, Axel, and I were working on a plan last night. I told them about what I knew was happening to you. The told me to do what I felt was right. So I did. We decided to wait for more information before jumping to conclusions about Ven and Rox."

"Ri where is this going?"

"Axel was really sick this morning. He also hates waiting. I fear he might have faked it to do something drastic."

"If Ansem gets a hold of him…" Sora gasped.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"There's nothing we can do till school is out. Mostly because I don't want to upset Roxas."

I nodded. I have to admit I was scared. I was in over my head.

"Don't alert your brothers. Not until you're sure he's missing. If Ansem has him, it'll be hard to find him…"

"What if he's…"

"Don't even think it. For his sake don't even think it."

"Sora… I'm scared."

"So am I Riku. But for now we have to act like all is normal. I'm good at that by now. For everyone else we have too."

I nodded again. The bell rang. I gulped and we left the bathroom. Something tells me this was going to be the longest half-day of my life.

* * *

Sorry for this ending. We're into the fun. All the chapters are going to have bad ending for a while. Sorry. Needs to be. By the way, I will put this warning here and in the next 2 chapters (which you get on Friday). The next 2 chapters are the most painful in the entire story in my opinion. They will hurt. My advise (though they are not more graphic then previous chapters) if you chose to continue prepare yourself for a lot of pain and hate. This is not meant to scare anyone, just a warning. I don't want to get flames for the pain these next 2 chapters will cause. Till Friday.


	14. Chapter 14

Early update because I love you all. All right painful chapter part 1. This is the less painful of the 2. I do expect some angry reviews for this. Yet, you all can't say you didn't expect this. Plus I defiantly have warned you. I will put 15 up either Sunday or Monday morning. I don't want to leave you guys here. It's just too mean. Even for me.

**Warning: Abuse. Lots of it. And rape. Blood. Just not a fun chapter.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 14- Axel POV

I'm so good. I even convinced Zexion I'm sick and that is no easy feat. Of course, I've had years of practice now. I know we had planned to wait, but I can't. If something bad is happening to Roxy in that house… I just can't bear it. Yes, I've got it that bad. I have waited for a good hour since Lex left. He always leaves after everyone else. His job is close and starts later. At this point I was sure he was gone and no one was coming back for a while. So I jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. I grabbed a camera. You never know- pictures are worth a thousand words after all. I made sure to lock the door when I left. It was going to be a good hour-long walk ahead of me. I had plenty of time. The earliest my family would be home would be 3:30 after all. It's 9:00 a.m. right now. I get to the Strife household at 10 and look around. Leave between 11 and noon. That puts me home at between noon and 1. Plenty of time.

When I got to my destination the first thing I did was check for Ansem's car. Nothing. Perfect. I pulled out the bobby pin from my pocket. Yes I can pick a lock this way. I'm pretty good at it. I sneak around back so people would not see me breaking into the house. After all, the backyard is fenced off and tall trees surround it, making it hard to see into. So I pick the lock within a few minutes and sneak inside. I close and lock the door behind me. Now the easy part. I looked around the house. Upstairs, downstairs. Nothing so far. Well, almost nothing. There was one room I could not get into. It was the basement. It was locked. I still have a bobby pin. Needless to say I picked the lock and went inside. I found the light and turned it on. Then I closed the door and crept down the stairs. A basement? I was expecting (due to how normal the rest of the house was) my search to come up fruitless at this point. To show myself I was just paranoid. Maybe their parents are just overprotective. Or homophobic maybe. Well, never put your self at ease until you have looked everywhere.

I made it downstairs and flipped another light switch. I was met with a sight I will never want to see again. It was a furnished basement. You know a couch, armchair, TV, table, carpet. Only one problem. There was a cage in the far corner. It looked to have blood stains on it. Chains dangled from the ceiling and walls. Whips, and sex toys littered the table and couch. There was dried blood on the walls. This was like some sort of dungeon. The only questions were 1) who's blood was all over the place? 2) Who did this to them?

I pulled out my camera and started taking pictures. I took as many as I could making sure to get every detail. I finished and let my camera fall back down around my neck. I turned off the light and started back up the stairs. I was at the door when I heard another door open. I hit the light quickly. Who was home?

"I'm sorry sir," I heard the voice say, "I'm not feeling well. I'll be back tomorrow".

I heard no reply. I guess who ever it was happened to be on a cell phone. Wait, they were staying? I was not staying in this creepy ass room until tomorrow. I'll just have to wait till who ever it is goes upstairs then get out quickly.

"Bye sir," The voice said and I heard a small snap.

Definitely phone.

"Now then. Roxas has been avoiding me for was to long. I should go get everything ready for us for when he gets home."

Roxas? This had to be Ansem. What did he mean? I heard footsteps getting closer. Was he coming down here? I heard the footsteps stop in front of the door. Shit! I quietly ran down the stairs. The door opened. Gotta hide.

"That's odd. I never leave this door open. No one was down here this morning. I'm the only one with a key. Someone's been in my room," Ansem growled.

SHIT! I dove behind the couch. It was up against the wall. Please god, don't let him find me. I barely fit, but he was far away from the stairs. I heard him come down and the lights went on.

"Nothing out of place," Ansem grumbled.

I moved my hand to cover my mouth so he couldn't hear my breathing. I have two choices. One, wait here until he leaves, hope he doesn't find me, and then at the opportune moment, run. Two, when you have an opening, run. Let's go for option one. Please don't find me. He moved around the room looking. He stopped in front of the couch. He was way to close. I heard him chuckle evilly.

"Just come out from behind there now. It'll make life slightly easier on you," Ansem said plopping down on the couch and peering over the back. I gulped and removed my hand to wave at him.

"Nice to see you again Axel."

"Nice to see you too, sir," I squeaked.

I crawled out from behind the couch and backed away from him.

"Welcome to my training center," Ansem spoke motioning around the room.

"While I would love the tour I really must be going."

"Going so soon? Now as a proper host, I just can't allow that."

He grabbed my camera and yanked me forward in one very quick fluid motion. I yelped as I landed against him. He took my camera from me and turned it on. I tried to sneak away but he grabbed the back of my neck.

"It seems you have already had the tour," Ansem sneered throwing my camera with as much force as possible against the wall. I heard it shatter. This was not looking good.

"I'm sorry to intrude. I really must go," I squeaked out.

"Axel, you have seen far to much. You won't be leaving this place. Even your spirit will be trapped here when I'm through with you."

He spun me around and punched me in the jaw. I hit the ground from the force of the spin and the hit.

"I guess I will finally break my pet completely. It's about time. He has been far too liberal recently. But, it's entirely your fault, is it not? I don't know what he sees in you," Ansem chuckled.

"What do you mean? What have you done to Roxas?" My courage seemed to suddenly come back.

"You know nothing. I guess it's only fair that you die with understanding. This entire time Roxas has been my pet. This was his training ground. I was so sure that I broke him before. But then you showed up and gave him some sort of hope. He has been so disobedient. Maybe once you die, he'll learn who he belongs to."

I shot up and went to punch him. He was fast. He hit me as I hit him. He was stronger. A lot stronger. He hit me in the stomach. I collapsed coughing up blood. He grabbed my hair and dragged me over to a set of chains.

"Unlike my pet I can use you until you die. I wanted Roxas alive when I trained him. You on the other hand…" Ansem laughed manically.

I hung from the wall glaring at him. Why didn't I wait? Roxas I'm so sorry. He grabbed me and started ripping my cloths from my body. I struggled but it was no use. The shackles were tight. I could barely move. I could already feel my wrists and ankles being rubbed raw. He finished tearing my clothing away and grabbed something from the table. I saw it before it hit me. I cried out in pain when the whip hit me. Over and over. I struggled again trying to get away. He stopped and backed away to examine me. I was so tired. It hurt. My entire body stung. I let my head fall limp. I was covered in blood.

"No sense in killing you yet," Ansem chuckled, "Roxas should be here to watch you suffer. I think I'll let you live for a while. Just to make sure my pet learns his lesson."

Ansem unchained me. I had no strength left. I fell to the ground once nothing was holding me up. Did he do this to Roxas? That would explain why he changes in the bathroom stalls for gym.

"You're still awake? Maybe you're stronger then I thought. That might be why Roxas likes you. Well as long as your still conscious lets have some fun. Shall we?" Ansem said pulling me up by my hair.

I didn't even have enough strength to cry out in pain. He threw me on the couch and pulled his pants off. I knew what was coming but even if I wanted to I could do nothing to stop him at this point. I tried to will my body to move. Anything but lay there like a sacrifice. My body refused. He was over me now. I managed a weak glare. He just laughed. I noticed he was already hard. He got off on this stuff. My poor Roxas. He aligned his cock with my ass. I tried one more time to move myself, but failed again. I managed a strangled, hoarse cry when he pushed in. After that I could not make a sound. It hurt so much but my voice had left me completely, just like my strength. I could feel him inside me. He was tearing me. But, that's what he wanted. I lay their mouth open but no sounds escaping. Limp as a rag doll as he raped me. Finally he came into my abused passage and pulled out. I was barely awake. He grabbed a fistful of hair again and threw me next to the cage. I saw him open the metal bars. He threw me inside and locked the door.

"I assume you will be going nowhere. If you so much as try you will find your next beating even worse," Ansem growled.

With that he threw a black bed sheet over the cage and all was black. I was dimly aware of the fact I was still awake. My thoughts called out to Roxas. I was going to cause him so much pain. All because I was impatient.

"Roxas… I'm sorry," I stuttered out before collapsing on the bars below me letting darkness completely surround me.

* * *

Sunday or Monday promise. I told you this was a painful chapter. My poor Axel! =( I will promise though that no one dies in this fic. Even Ansem and Seifer unfortunately. So don't worry Axel will make it through this. I fact ti's more Roxas you should worry about. Think about he's going to react next chapter? That's why I feel the next chapter is worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Pain part 2. As promised Sunday. I remembered! =) So, I do believe you all know what's coming. I'm amazed I didn't get any death threats Friday. I really am. Thank you for sticking with me. Hope you can enjoy.

**Warning: Blood, Rape, Abuse (lot's of it) nothing more graphic than usually just more painful to read. But, I'm sure you knew that.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Roxas POV

"Why's Ansem here?" I grumbled to Ven as we walked up the driveway.

Ven shrugged as we continued. Well, at least Sora went to check on Axel. Apparently I wouldn't be able to. I sighed and trudged up to the house.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ven asked.

"No, you said you had a project to do with Terra and were invited over to there place. We did one here last. Go have fun."

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll survive."

I opened the door and we stepped inside. It was eerily quiet. That was never a good sign.

"I'm going to grab my stuff and go. Sure you'll be alright?"

I nodded and shooed him upstairs. Something told me that it was because I had been able to ignore him that he was home in the first place. If that were true, it would be best to appease him today. Better than waiting for his wrath. All in all I'm glad Sora and Ven will be out. This will probably be messy.

"I'm going!" Ven called rushing passed me.

"See ya!" I called back.

I'm glad Ven has Terra. He worries less now that he has something to look forward to. Not that he has stopped worrying, but he trusts me enough to handle myself now. Well part of that could be Axel. He's brought a lot of the old me back. I'm sure that if Ansem disappeared I could recover with Axel was by my side.

"Well this makes things easier," Ansem's cruel voice drifted into my train of thought.

I sighed and walked over to him. He was in front of the basement stairs. He set a hand on my shoulder and gripped angrily. This was going to be bad.

"I won't have to lock either of your pesky brothers up for the night. Now then, before we go downstairs I think you understand that you have been a naughty boy yes?" Ansem said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes sir…" I whispered.

He hit me hard, "That is exactly what I mean. Mind your manners, pet. It's master to you. A lot of your spirit has come crawling back suddenly. This time I will break you completely," Ansem roared and pushed me down the stairs.

I fell all the way down and landed on my arm. I heard it crack. That was always a bad sound. I heard the door close and lock. I was stuck down here. Just play by the rules. Ansem crept down the stairs. I stood and waited for him to reach the bottom.

"Now then pet, I have a special guest here with us tonight," Ansem chuckled sitting down in his recliner.

"Master I don't see anyone…" I muttered.

He let out and evil laugh and pointed at the covered cage, "Uncover it my pet."

I could hear my heart hammering in my chest. This could not be good. Who else could possible be here? Usually, when Ansem says that, his drug dealer Pete is here and I have to amuse him. I walked slowly to the small prison. I grabbed a small fist full of the black fabric with a shaky hand. Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what I saw behind the sheet. I screamed in utter horror and fell to my knees.

"AXEL!" I grabbed the bars yelling his name.

I didn't care about the pain shooting through my right arm. All that mattered was Axel. Please don't be dead. I kept screaming for him. This was not happening. I felt Ansem's hand on my shoulder. I lost it. I turned and started beating on him.

"LET HIM GO!" I cried tears spilling freely from my eyes, "I'LL DO ANYTHING. JUST LET HIM GO!"

"I'm sorry pet. I found him snooping around down here. He's seen too much. There is no saving him now. I think you knew this was coming," Ansem growled throwing me to the ground.

I kept screaming his name. This was not happening. Please god no. What has he ever done to deserve this?

"Roxas…" Axel's weak voice called.

I stopped screaming and moved back to the bars. Ansem sat down to watch this unfold for a while. He lifted his head slightly to see me. I was still crying. He smiled sadly and moved to sit up.

"Don't move," I sobbed.

He didn't listen and with much pain sat up and moved over to me. I reached my hand to cup his bruised cheek. He shakily reached his hand up to cover mine.

"I'm so sorry," He rasped out.

"No this is my fault. I should have pushed you away…"

"Don't say that. I love you. I should have listened to my brothers."

That last comment didn't quite register. I only heard I love you. I sniffed and caressed his cheek.

"I love you too," with that I turned my self slightly so I could glare at Ansem to the best of my abilities, "And no matter what you do I always will!"

Ansem just chuckled that evil chuckle of his, "It's unfortunate it'll be your fault he died then. No matter what you say, what you do. I own you. No one else can have you. Not ever".

I turned away from him sharply. I was not going to let him harm my Axel. I cast one last loving glance at the redhead and pulled away. I turned and stood to face my tormentor. I held my arms out to the side in a protective manor.

"I won't let you harm him!" I snapped.

Ansem stopped his chuckling to glare at me. I glared right back. He would have to get through me to harm Axel. He stood grabbing his whip from the table next to him. I stood my ground as he approached slowly. I felt Axels' weak hand touch my leg.

"Rox…" He muttered.

"I won't let him near you," I muttered.

"But…"

I moved away from his hold. I didn't want to hear his worries. I knew if I got hurt it would hurt him too. He didn't have to tell me that. I just… I've been going through this a lot of my life now. If someone, especially Axel, died because of my inability to protect them... I just couldn't bear it.

Ansem was upon me by now. I didn't even flinch as he brought the whip down on me. It was enough force to knock me down. He moved to open the cage. I grabbed his legs. He tumbled to the ground.

"How dare you!" He roared grabbing my hair and throwing me against the wall.

I hit hard but picked myself up off the ground. He was already upon me. He grabbed my hair again and tried to chain me to the wall. I struggled out of his grasp and managed to punch him in the face. He was not expecting that and froze from shock. I grabbed the key to the cage and the basement door from his pocket and ran to Axel. I was unlocking the door when Ansem came out of his stupor.

"Axel," I cried as I popped the door open, "Can you move?"

He nodded and got up, "Rox…"

"I'll be fine. Get out of here," I whispered turning back to Ansem.

He paused wanting to protest. I looked back at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and I handed him the keys to the door. With that he moved to leave. Ansem charged. I tackled him in an attempt to keep him away from Axel. He pinned me to the ground after a few seconds. I heard Axel fumbling with the key. Ansem got off of me and ran. It took me a second to get up myself. Too long. I charged after him but was too late. I was at the top of the stairs when Ansem came storming back, dragging Axel by his neck. He knocked me back down the stairs and locked the door again.

"Now then," Ansem growled, "Are we done trying to be a hero?"

I stood again whipping the blood form the corner of my mouth, "I won't let you harm him, even if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Axel was close to collapsing from lack of oxygen when I charged him again. Unfortunately I missed the fact that he had grabbed a kitchen knife. He moved out of the way just slightly and rammed the weapon into my chest. I collapsed and he moved away from me. The knife was still in my torso I was coughing up blood. I heard Axel scream my name. I shakily removed the blade and stood. I was barely able to stand. I took one step and collapsed again. Ansem had chained Axel to the couch at this point. I tried to move again but I was too weak. How could I fail him? I'm so weak. Ansem grabbed me and even though I struggled with all the strength I had left it was not enough to get away. I was chained to the wall. Limp. Unresponsive. Tears welled up in my barren eyes. This was it. I did everything I could. I failed the one person who needed me most. He was still screaming for me through out the entire ordeal. I was forced to watch as Ansem beat my beloved to a bloody pulp. Then rape him until he passed out. Then I was released and brought back to my room.

"He might still be alive pet. If he is he won't be by the end of tomorrow," Ansem laughed cruelly.

He left me in my room alone. I was vaguely aware of the fact I was crying. I dropped to the ground and let my anguished cries fill the house. It hurt. Everything hurt. I was bandaged at this point. Ansem wouldn't let me bleed to death. I don't know how long I was sitting on my floor like that. How long it took until there were no more tears left. Until my voice left me. All I know if I was in pain. I had nothing left. Nothing. Then all was black.

***

"Roxas! Come on please wake up!" Ven yelled.

I blinked my eyes open. White… I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh my God! Rox! You're up!" Ven called.

I felt the bed dip under a new weight. Wait when did I get on a bed? I sat up bolt up right. Last night came flooding back to me.

"Axel," I rasped tears once again coming to my eyes.

"Rox. What happened? Are you okay? I came home last night after our project was done. Sora decided to stay with Riku. I don't know exactly why but… anyways, you were passed out on the floor of our room covered in blood. You looked like you were crying. Rox what happened?" Ven called softly setting a hand on my cheek.

"Axel… please… I'm so sorry…"

"Rox what are you talking about? Axel's fine. He's sick but he'll be in school. He probably is there today."

"NO HE'S NOT!" I screamed.

Pain shot through my trachea. I reached up and massaged my throat.

"Rox… what do you mean? What's wrong"?

"Ansem kidnapped him. He's probably dead downstairs. It's all my fault! I couldn't save him! It's my fault… my fault…" I wailed.

Ven went ridged pulling his hand away from me.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry… I loved you… I failed you… so sorry…" I kept muttering tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ven suddenly got up. I looked up at him sapphire eyes misted over showing a mute gray color. Ven turned sharply and stormed out of the room. I just watched him leave. I had nothing. It was over; Ansem won. I let myself go limp. I didn't care anymore. How could I? I once again had no clue how long I was laying there for.

"Rox," Ven's voice was soft as he came back into the room, "I'm going to go get some film developed. Could you do me a favor and keep and eye on my friend here?"

Ven came into the room Axel draped over his shoulder. I immediately stood up, "Axel! Is he?" I asked quietly.

"Alive? Yes, but just barely. I had to smash the door in to get to him but he's free. He'll need some care. I'll be back in a little," Ven said gently setting my redhead on his bed.

"Film?" I asked rushing to Axels' side.

"I snapped a whole shit tone of pictures of the basement. He's gone way to far this time. I will not let him get away with this one. I'll be back soon. I don't want to alert Ansem."

"Thank you…" I cried reaching out to caress Axel's cheek.

"Any time. Sora is in school. He'll be home soon though. I'll be back before him most likely. Patch Axel up and then we'll go over to there place."

I nodded and Ven left me. I gently kissed Axels' forehead before standing and rushing to the bathroom to get any and all medical supplies we had. When I came back I went straight to work. Cleaning bandaging. I finished and moved to sit on the bed next to him. I gently ran my fingers through his fiery spikes.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I really thought I'd lost you. It's going to be okay now. I'm so sorry…" I whispered.

"No need," Axel chuckled weakly.

I gasped slightly stilling my movements. He chuckled again, shifting slightly. He lifted his hand to my shoulder.

"Nice to be back," He sighed.

"Nice to have you back," I couldn't help the small twitch that could almost constitute as a smile.

"Well I almost got a real smile."

I shrugged slightly moving my hand away. He gabbed my hand entwining our fingers. I looked down at our hands in bewilderment.

"Ax…"

"Don't say anything Roxy…"

He shifted sitting up with a pained grunt. I was about to pull away protest. Tell him to lie back down. He needed time to recover. Then his lips were on mine. I tensed immediately. Axel pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry! I really shouldn't have been that forward!" Axel cried pulling his hand away and holding both hands up in defense.

I shook it off and looked him straight in the eyes, "I just wasn't expecting it…"

With that I closed the distance this time. It started as a gentle brush of lips. I found my hands working their way into his hair. Even stranger was the fact that I didn't protest when his fingers entangled into my hair. I felt a tentative tongue lick my bottom lip. I chuckled slightly and parted my lips. I had never welcomed anything like this. I never thought I would. But it felt good. I felt alive. Happy. Safe. He pulled away after a few minutes. We were both panting, him more than me though. I felt the blush rising in my cheeks and looked away from him. He tugged gently at my hair telling me to look at him.

"No need to be shy blondie," He muttered, "I'll never hurt you. Promise. I love you".

I turned back to him and let my head rest on his shoulder. He sighed contently and flopped back down on the bed taking me with him.

"I love you too," I purred nuzzling into his neck.

I could feel him smile as he gently started rubbing circles on my back. I closed my eyes full intent on going back to sleep. I was close too when I heard the door open. At first I though it would be Ven or Sora. I heard footsteps coming fast up the stairs. I sat bolt upright. The door to the bedroom burst open and there stood three figures I thought I would never see again.

"Long time, no see. This nightmare is over now. I promise," Cloud smiled stepping into my doorway.

* * *

Yes I know. Cliffhanger. You'll get on Friday as usual. At least were past the worst this story has to offer.

In other news I have a basic plan for a sequel to this story in mind. I'm not sure if I'm going to write it. That depends on you. So I ask you a few questions:

1. Would you read a sequel?

2. Is mpreg okay with all/most of you?

3. If you would read a sequel suggestions.

I wish to write the sequel as a present to my loyal reviewers from this story. After all this poor story has been through and all the support you have given it I feel you deserve a gift. I know it is still a ways in the future before I actually start writing it (were on chapter 15 of 24) but, I want to have a solid plan before I put up chapter 24 (the epilogue). So far all I know about this fic to be is that it takes place in a college setting and if it is okay with you Ven will be getting pregnant. That's all I have at the moment. Like I said a base plan. So tell me what you would like to see in a sequel. Please!


	16. Chapter 16

And now, after all the pain, drama, and angst I have put you through, I bring to you…

The chapter in which nothing much happens.

Hey, don't give me that look! I know what your thinking. "All that lead up for that!" I know. But, it's true. At least this starts to bring things together. And, It's not a sad chapter at any point. Were almost to the part where I can call a full chapter happy! But, this chapter is kind of boring. All stuff that needs to happen, There's just so much of it that this chapter comes off as boring. Hopefully, the comedic moments I put in here will stave off boredom.

* * *

Chapter 16- Ventus POV

That had been the last straw. I have been on the verge of insanity over Ansem's shit since he threatened mom. But this! This was just too much. How dare he even try to drag anyone we care about into this? How dare he! Talk about the straw that broke the camels back! So now I'm walking to the drug store on a Wednesday during school with a roll of film. It was a good walk to get to my destination. It was in the center of town after all. So by the time I got there about 45 minutes had passed.

"Good morning sir how can I help you?" The customer service person asked politely.

"If I could have these developed ASAP?" I asked handing over the film.

"Of course you can. It'll be done in an hour."

I nodded and decided to grab some lunch. I had time. It was only 1. I would be home by 3 and we'd go to the police straight after. So I had some lunch and grabbed something for Roxas. He probably wouldn't eat being so worried over Axel. Not that I blamed him. So after a nice lunch I grabbed the film and went on my way. I did notice the costumer service representative giving me an odd look when he gave me the film back. Understandably so. After all, what would pictures like that be for? Anyways, I walked back fairly slowly. I wanted to give Sora time to cool off once he found out. Plus give Axel as much time as possible before we moved him. He really needed a doctor. So I was home at 3 on the dot. Man I'm good.

"SO, ROX, I'm back!" I called starting to climb the stairs.

"Ven?"

I whipped around to face the voice in the living room. I think my jaw came unhinged when I saw Leon leaning in the doorframe. Soon after noticing Sora curled up on Cloud's lap, Sephiroth with another black haired male on the loveseat and Roxas with Axel splayed out on the couch. I blinked a few times trying to comprehend all of this. I hadn't even seen Fenrir in the driveway.

I heard Cloud chuckle as he beckoned me into the room. I walked slowly in and sat next to my eldest brother with a soft gulp. How do I tell them what's been happening?

"You look paranoid?" Seph muttered.

I shrugged and calmed myself down a bit. Leon moved from the wall and plopped down on the floor in front of Cloud.

"Those the pictures?" Leon sighed grabbing the envelope from me.

So they already knew, "How…?"

"Roxas sent us a letter a two weeks ago. I thought he would have let you in on that?" Cloud shrugged.

"Sorry… slipped my mind…" Roxas squeaked.

I sighed and set the pictures on the coffee table. It sounds like I missed a good bit of stuff recently, "Well it's good to see you guys," I sighed.

"Yeah really."

"Last time we saw your sorry ass you were going to juvie because of that bastard," Sephiroth growled.

"Hey! Don't blame me!" I defended.

There was a soft chuckle around the room. Seph and I really did not get along. Ever. We were constantly in fights. Funny how were both closest to Roxas but we fight like cats and dogs. I guess some things never change.

"By the way," I growled back at him, "Who's that?" I point at the black haired man in the room, "And why does he know about this?"

Sephiroth shrank back a little. That never happens. Ever. I raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yeah Seph," Sora suddenly piped up, "Who's you're friend?"

"His names Zack. He's a good friend of our. Right Seph?" Leon chuckled.

I was missing something. Something big.

"Yeah something like that…" Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably.

Suddenly I heard an evil laugh. I turned fast to look at Roxas who was the source of the laughter.

"Ummm… Rox?" Sora gulped.

Axel reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Since when was he awake? I'm glad he's okay though.

"I think he finally lost it," I gulped.

Finally his laughter died down and he was left with only an evil smirk, "Since when have you decided you were able to date?"

And there goes my jaw. Sephiroth? Date? No way? He's one of those, "I'm better than you and you could never live up to my standards so don't even bother", kind of guys.

"Who said I can't?' Sephiroth tried to redeem.

I couldn't help the laughter that crept up. I looked over at Sora evilly. He was doing no better to hide the giggles. With that I lost it. I fell into completely uncontrolled laughter. I doubled over in pain I was laughing so hard.

"It's not that funny," Seph grumbled crossing his arms and was that a pout?

I fell off of the chair I was in and was rolling on the fool crying due to my laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" Seph shouted.

"Oh be nice. It is kind of funny," Zack chucked nuzzling Sephiroth's leg.

If I wasn't about to die of laughter before, I was now. Sephiroth looked like a whipped puppy. It was hilarious. I like this Zack guy. Finally my laughter subsided and I had to regain control of my breathing.

"Now then. If we're done making fun of me, can we get onto business?" Sephiroth grumbled.

I noticed that Zack had started pacing around the room. Almost like he couldn't sit still. I nodded and got myself back in my chair. Sora sat up and leaned on my legs.

"Now then," Cloud started, "We have a hotel rented. We're going over to the hospital, then to the police like it or not, then to the hotel. No ifs ands or buts".

"Sounds good. Almost exactly what I had in mind actually. So then, shall we? Ansem will be here in at six and I would rather not risk him coming home early," I sighed nudging Sora off and standing.

I was followed with sounds of affirmation from all the people in the room. Sephiroth scooped up Axel and we left the house.

"My stuff. I at least need clothes!" I called about to rush upstairs.

"We already packed for you," Sora sighed.

I rolled my eyes and was led to a rental car. All but one of us would fit. I was bout to volunteer to stay until Cloud suddenly went over to the bushes and there was Fenrir. I was wondering about that.

"Leon and I will take Fenrir and meet you at the police station. Seph. Don't kill anyone," Cloud sighed putting on his goggles.

With that we climbed into the car and started off to the hospital.

"Rox call his family," Sephiroth sighed.

Roxas pulled out his phone and dialed Axel's house.

"Hey. This is Roxas… Hey Riku… " Roxas muttered into the phone.

Sora grabbed the phone paling, "Hey Ri. It's Sora. About Ax…"

Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like how this conversation goes?

"Yeah. Were taking him to the hospital… no he's awake… see ya there. I'm so sorry... later," with that Sora hung up.

"Riku seemed oddly calm," Axel pointer out.

"He already knew this was coming… we formulated a plan to save you last night. To make a long story short, he saved me from Seifer and I told him what had been happening. Apparently he figured you wouldn't wait."

"Well this is wonderful," Seph sighed.

"We're here!" Zack called trying to open the door before the car stopped.

"Sit down now!" Seph growled.

Zack pouted and sat back down. Seph pulled into a spot and we piled out. Axel was able to walk a little and hung off of Rox for support. We made our way inside and Zack went to go get Axel care. Roxas helped said redhead into a seat. We were only waiting a few minutes before Axel was carted off to be taken care of. I sat down next to Rox, grabbing his hand to reassure him that Axel would be okay. Roxas smiled sadly. He was so worried.

"I'm not sure who to kill. Sora or Riku," Terra growled coming to stand before us.

"Hey. Were are…?" I started but he pointed behind him where his brothers were coming into the room.

"Now then. You have some explaining to do," Terra grumbled.

I sighed and started into an explanation about what had been happening. Once finished Terra pulled me into a hug. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in this shoulder.

"Well, we have to go. Roxas, can you stay here? Police men are coming and you know the full story of what happened in the house. They'll need you here. Ven can explain your side of the abuse with us," Seph sighed.

Roxas nodded and settled into his chair. I pulled away from Terra and turned to leave. He grabbed my wrist as I was walking out the door.

"I want to be kept posted. You coming to school tomorrow?" Terra muttered.

I looked over at Zack and Seph. Seph started to shake his head when Zack slapped him and responded, "If you feel up to it".

I nodded at both Zack and Terra. With that the later released me and I left. We piled into the car wordlessly.

"Well this is a wonderful way to meet you boys," Zack joked.

I shrugged and we lapsed into silence again. I never in my wildest dreams thought that we would ever be saved, let alone by Cloud and Seph. I kind of thought we would never see them again. I never wanted to admit it, but I was almost sure of it. For the first time in years, I can truly say I'm happy.

We finally arrived at the police station after a good twenty minutes. Leon was waiting outside for us. We parked and stepped outside.

"Ven, Sora, Seph, they want you inside. Zack you and I aren't close enough to this situation. They want us to go back for the time being. Where's Roxas by the way?" Leon sighed.

"I wanted him to help with the police dealing with Axel's issue," Seph sighed.

"Well where to, Leon?" Zack bounced over to Leon.

"To see my little brother," Leon muttered dragging Zack back to the car.

Sephiroth, Sora, and I made our way inside. I really didn't want to be grilled on all that has been happening.

"It seems we are still missing one?" A police officer with amber eyes and silver hair sighed, "My name is Xemnas. I'm the chief of police here".

"Pleasure," Sephiroth sighed shaking hands.

"Now then. Which one are we missing?" Xemnas asked.

"Roxas sir," Sora muttered.

"I asked him to help out the police officers called to help another boy Ansem abducted," Sephiroth muttered.

Xemnas sighed but nodded and beckoned us to the back room. We followed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

You still awake? YES! Good! You made it to the end! Next chapter is a lot more exciting. Swear it. Were done with chapters where nothing much happens. Promise.

One other thing. I would like to thank all my reviewers again. There are so many of you! I feel loved. Especially since reviewers for my other story have really slowed down. Oh, well. As long as one of my stories reviews I will find it in me to write! So thanks again to all of you for helping keep this story going. Give yourselves a pat on the back or a round of applause. Either works for me.

See ya next week!


	17. Chapter 17

Here we are. You know you all love me. Lots… read and see why.

* * *

Chapter 17- Ventus POV

Yesterday was not only the longest but also the most tiring day I have ever experienced. The police, after a few words, went to look for those assholes Ansem and Seifer. Ansem was MIA but they were able to take custody of Seifer. He would be going on trial ASAP. Now they just have to find Ansem. He probably figured it out when he found Axel was gone. Oh well. They'll get him. Hopefully soon. Cloud, Seph, Leon, and Zack have to go back on Monday.

Anyways, I awoke entangled with both of my triplets. We only had one room. In other words, 2 beds and a cot. Cloud and Leon ended up on the cot. Seph and Zack shared one of the beds. That left the 3 of us on the other bed. I looked over at the clock which glowed 6:45 am. I sighed and pulled out of bed. I really wanted to see Terra. I was going to school like it or not.

"Ven," Roxas yawned, "Come back to bed. It's early…"

"Sorry. Go back to sleep. Unless you want to go to school?"

Rox sat bolt upright and accidentally pushed Sora off the bed. I heard a yelp and a thud as So hit the ground. Cloud and Seph sat bolt upright at the sound.

"What the hell is going on?" Cloud groaned.

"Sorry. I was getting ready for school. I woke Rox up…" I muttered hoping not to wake Leon and Zack.

"Well, morning," Leon sighed stretching.

Or just Zack.

"Sorry to wake you…" Roxas sighed.

"Sorry to wake you! What about me?!" Sora cried.

"Come here dumby. Are you hurt?"

I went to start dressing. In other words I grabbed my clothes and went towards the bathroom. I was opening the door when it slammed open in my face. I jumped back and it narrowly avoided my face.

"Everyone's up!" Zack cried, "I've been up for hours".

I thought he was in bed still. Apparently not… Sephiroth sighed and flopped back down on the bed. This was shaping up to be an interesting morning.

***

"Morning!" Demyx called rushing over to us, "I'm amazed you guys are here with all that's happened. Leon filled me in. Are you okay?"

"Better than we have been in a long time," Roxas sighed.

Sora was hiding behind me. He was so worried about what people would think of him. I noticed him going for a cigarette. I grabbed his hand and slipped the package out of his pocket.

"No more of these. You're quitting this time," I scolded.

He sighed and said nothing more. We followed Dem into school as he went on and on about how Leon wouldn't stay the night and his mom was angry. I tuned him out. Like I normally do, but this time I was looking for Terra.

"Hey! I kind of thought you guys wouldn't show," Terra chuckled grabbing me from behind.

I squirmed out of his grip, batting at his hands playfully. I heard a soft chuckle and looked over to see Riku. Sora suddenly perked up and glomped the silverette. This was going to be a good day.

"By the way, did I tell you my good news?" Demyx suddenly piped up excitedly, "I know this isn't really the time, but I can't keep it in any longer!"

"We already know," Terra sighed, "Do you know how weird this is for us?"

"I know but still. Sora, Ven, Roxas, you guys don't know though. Zexion and I are officially dating!"

"WHAT!?" The three of us cried.

"That's what we said when Zex told us," Riku sighed.

I sighed and grabbed my books for AP Bio. Definitely a weird day.

***

School seemed to take forever. I wanted to know if they found Ansem yet. Until they did, we had to travel in packs and have phones on us at all time. It hasn't even been a whole day and I feel restrained. But finally the day is over. We just finished choir and were on our way outside. Cloud should be coming to get us. I happened to be right. In a way. Cloud was on his bike and Zack was with him in the rental Van. Here comes the fight…

"Who gets to ride with Cloud?" I asked ready to just let them fight it out.

"I think you should," Sora said.

"I concur…" Roxas added.

"Really? Just like that?"

They nodded. Who was I to complain?

"That's Cloud?" Terra asked beside me.

"The blond with the bike? Yes. Zack's the one in the Van. He's Sephiroth's boyfriend," I answered.

"Didn't you say his bike has a name?"

"Fenrir. Don't forget. Cloud talks about his bike a lot. He loves that thing."

Terra chuckled. Roxas had already rushed off to the van. He really wanted to visit Ax.

"Whoever is riding with me, let's go!" Zack called.

"Coming!" Sora yelled.

I saw him peck Riku on the cheek and rush off. Terra and I whistled as Riku went to touch his cheek.

"Oh shut up!" Riku complained storming off blushing up a storm.

"I've gotta go. Travel in packs and all," I sighed.

"See ya tomorrow?" Terra asked tentatively.

"Plan on it," I winked.

I looked around quickly making sure I was safe. Once dubbed secure, I pecked Terra on the cheek myself then went to meet up with Cloud.

"I'm not going to say a word," Cloud sighed hoping on Fenrir.

I smiled at him and grabbed my helmet. He makes us wear one, but I don't complain. I jumped on and we speed off. We met everyone else back at the hotel. Well, everyone except for Roxas. He was to stay in Axel's room with a nurse until he was picked up in an hour. I settled in to do homework.

"Zack and I are going to go get food. Anyone want to come with?" Sephiroth called.

"Yes! Let me out of the room!" Sora called jumping up.

With that the three of them left.

"Jumping in the shower," Leon sighed.

"Joining!" Cloud called.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SEPH WAIT FOR ME!" I called running out the door.

I heard Cloud and Leon laugh evilly as I ran out. They were already down the elevator. So I ran down the stairs. I was suddenly very aware of how alone I was. With Ansem still on the loose. I quickened my pace.

"Why in such a hurry?"

No he can't be here! I stopped dead and was faced with my worst nightmare. I grabbed for my phone and started to back away.

"Don't even try to get away. Or call your asshole brothers."

I pulled my phone out and pressed one. Clouds number. Ansem pulled out a gun.

"I should have killed you three years ago!"

"Ven?" Cloud muttered into my ear.

Then all I heard was the gunshot and my voice scream. Then all was black. (1)

***

Where am I…I opened my eyes. White. I groaned. The light hurt.

"He's awake! Ven."

Terra? Where was I? I was able to fully open my eyes now. I was in a white room. I heard beeping. Was that a heart monitor? Wait?

"What happened?" I tried to sit up but found myself in too much pain to move.

"Thank the lord. We thought we lost you the other day," Cloud sighed.

"Wait… what?" I muttered.

"Do you remember anything?" Roxas asked sitting on the bed next to me.

I thought for a minute. Yes I did.

"Ansem! He had a gun. Oh my god. Did he shoot me! Did we at least catch him?" I asked frantically.

"Yeah we got him. He shot you in the stomach," Terra soothed.

"When I heard you scream, Leon and I ran. We called Seph and ended up searching all over. We found you at the bottom of the stairs bleeding. The police had surrounded the place and caught Ansem sneaking out," Cloud sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I must have worried you… how long have I been out? How bad are the injuries?" I asked.

"Three days. Other than the bullet wound, you broke a few ribs and one leg from falling down the stairs. A few minor cuts and scrapes. You'll be fine though," Sora piped up.

"Wonderful. Can I please kill that asshole? Pretty please?" I begged.

"No Ven. Let's not try that again," Sephiroth sighed.

"Well, at least he's behind bars now," Leon mumbled.

"Not quite yet," Sora growled.

"He will be though. He won't win this time. We have too much evidence," Roxas reminded.

Terra moved Roxas and sat next to my head running his fingers through my hair. I sighed contently and closed my eyes leaning into the soft caresses.

"Excuse me," A doctor sighed coming into the room, "I understand he only just awoke, but I must ask all of you to leave now. He needs rest and relaxation."

"Alright. See ya tomorrow Ven," Sora spoke getting up and leaving.

Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth waved and left also.

"Seph feels like it's his fault. He's really down on himself after this," Zack sighed, "Take care of yourself. We'll see you tomorrow".

"Zack. Tell Seph it was no one's fault," I muttered.

Zack nodded and walked out the door.

That left just Terra and I alone in the room. He smiled softly almost sadly.

"You okay?" I muttered.

"Yeah. You don't know how worried I was when I heard you were shot. I thought…"

"Terra, I'm not going anywhere. I have a bit too much to look forward to."

"Such as?"

"Ansem's demise, Roxas singing again, Sora dancing. Maybe even my first boyfriend?"

Terra looked shocked, "You mean it?"

"You still want that date?"

"After the trials?"

"You're on! Now get out of here before someone kicks you out."

Terra nodded and started to stand. He stopped and bent over. I tilted my head to the side. He smiled over me.

"Hey Ven?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Could I maybe… kiss you?"

I smiled at him. He was about to speak again when I silenced him. I reached up and pressed our lips together in a soft kiss. It was quick. A mere brush of lips but it said all that needed to be said. We were both blushing as I dropped back down to lay on the bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Terra whispered.

"Sounds good."

"Till then."

"Don't worry. I'm strong. I can handle this," I flexed one of my arms.

"I'm sure," Terra rolled his eyes and finally left the room.

I closed my eyes letting my fingers brush over my smiling lips. I have a boyfriend. I'm dating Terra! My smile just got wider.

"YES!" I called to the empty room.

* * *

1. Say thank you. I was going to end it here.

Your welcome. Hope you liked. You guys are the only ones that keep me going. No one reviews Pirates anymore and you guys are so loyal. I love you all. Thank you so much for your support =)


	18. Chapter 18

1, 2, 3… ANSEM'S GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!! I know I am as happy about this chapter as the rest of you. Plus it's an extra long chapter too. 10 pages! 4000 + words. All in celebration of Ansem's demise. So enjoy the beginning of the end. We still have 6 chapters left but we are up to the fix all the major issues stage of the fic. before the happy ending. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18- Roxas POV

At this point we were living at Axel's place, even though Axel wasn't out of the hospital. He is supposed to get out tomorrow, just in time for Ansem's trial. It's been a week since Ven was shot. He's doing well. His broken bones need more time to heal, but the bullet wound in almost completely closed. Once his rib heals he'll be released too. I'm not sure if he's even going to make the trial. Unfortunately, Cloud, Seph, and the others had to go back. I don't know when we'll see them again. I hope the war ends soon. It's not looking too good though. Oh, well. At least we got a chance to see them. Hopefully we'll get another chance. But, right now the important thing is Ansem's trial. Well, and Seifer's, but his is the following week. Why? Lawyer issues. I think he has one now but, I'm not sure. For now I just want Ansem taken care of!

"Rox?" Sora muttered poking my forehead.

"Huh? Sorry, you say something?" I sighed.

"I asked about your plans after Ansem is locked away."

"I have no plans. I'll have to wing it. Why?"

"Well," Sora hummed putting his thumb and pointer finger under his chin, "I know I have a few plans. I wanted to start dancing again. Maybe I'll date Riku. I was thinking about college too. Nothing is written in stone, just ideas to try and get back to a normal life. I was just wondering if you had anything like that?"

"Not really… I've never really thought about being free. I never thought it would happen. But, maybe, I'll get into the dating scene. I really do care for Axel…"

"What about college? Still want to teach bio? OH! How about singing?"

"Maybe. I mean Biology still enthralls me. I bet I could still sing… maybe not like I used to, but it's possible. There's just so much that's changed since I was a kid…"

"Come on Rox," Sora nudged at my side playfully, "What happened to that stubborn and romantic child you used to be?"

"Ansem," I grumbled.

"Hey, Seifer happened to me. You do know we've been dealing with similar shit, yes?"

"Yeah, but you never changed really. You're still that optimistic ball of energy you use to be. And, Ven's still the mischievous devil. I've changed. I don't think I can go back…"

"You know what you need?"

I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look. You need someone to love."

"Don't even go there, Sora."

"Oh, come on. Work with me. You have Axel!"

"Sora," I warned.

"Didn't you say you'd date him if Ven and Terra dated and I broke it off with Seifer!"

"Yes."

"So when you go to see him later ask him out!"

I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the bed I was sitting on, "One problem."

"I see no problem! Ven and Terra are official. As soon as Ven is released they're going on there first date. I broke it off with Seifer…"

I cut him off sharply, "No you didn't!"

"WHAT! Yes I did!"

"When did you go up to him and say we're through?"

"Damn it Roxas!" Sora threw his hands up in exasperation, "He's being sent to juvie next week. I'll never see him again."

"So you're afraid to finally break it off."

"That is not what I said!"

"Then finish the job. All you need is for him to get released and come after you because you FORGOT to finish the job."

"Now don't be that way."

"I will!"

"Fine! At some point before, after, or during the trial I'll go up to him and 'break it off' as you so put it."

"Good. Then I'll hold up my end of the bargain once that's done," I said stubbornly crossing my arms and nodding my head in finality.

"You know you're still as stubborn as a mule. But, you know what I think?"

"I don't really care at this moment."

"I think you are afraid to ask Axel out because you are afraid of Ansem still."

"I'm not arguing there. He'll never let me go."

Sora sighed and pulled me into his lap. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I let them fall. I hated being this weak. But, it's true. No matter what, Ansem will never truly let me go.

"You know," Sora started, "This is just my opinion, take it or leave it. Ansem will be behind bars. If you let him get to you then you will still 'belong' to him. If, when he is led out of that courtroom, you say I'm my own person and go live your own life, then even if he still believes you're 'his' your not, you're free. We're all here for you. I think you need to have faith in us. And in yourself".

I looked up at him and gave a weak smile, "Is it wrong of me to be afraid?"

"No. Of course not. But you have all of us. Ansem will never touch you again. It's up to you at this point. Be Roxas? Or be a slave? I know which would be best for you, but it's you decision."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew he was right. I do want to be me. I want to be free. I opened my eyes and wiped the tears away letting a genuine smile show.

"I think I should be me," I whispered.

"That a boy!" Sora enveloped me in a hug.

It would take time I knew that. But, at least I wanted to get better. To be set free from this cage Ansem created. I was willing to work for that.

"BOYS, DINNER!" Zexion called from downstairs.

"Shall we?" Sora asked releasing me from his death grip.

"We shall," I answered.

With that we got up and rushed downstairs. Nothing like food to boost your spirits, right?

***

The trial. Okay, I'm nervous. No I'm panicking. I found myself pacing back and forth in front of the courtroom door. Prolonging. Anything. I did not want to go into that room. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. He was inside. I'm safe outside.

"Rox, calm down," Ven sighed.

"Calm…" I panted pacing faster, "How can I be calm?"

"Okay, that's enough," Axel sighed.

I felt Axel's arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and started shaking. I was pulled onto the bench next to the redhead.

"Now breathe," Axel whispered running his fingers through my hair.

"How can you of all people tell me to breath! He's in there! You know what he's done to me! You…"

Sora had put a hand in front of my mouth to silence me, "Now, shut up and listen. We had a talk yesterday. Do you remember it?"

I nodded, eyes as wide as possible.

"You made a decision. Will you stick with it?"

I relaxed a bit and nodded again.

"Good. Now I'm going to remove my hand, and you are going to breathe and relax."

Sora removed his hand and I practically melted. Axel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I was so glad he was there. He was so comforting.

"Are we ready?" Merlin, our lawyer, asked.

"I think so," I muttered.

"Then in we go."

It was loud inside the room. My brothers and I went to our seats. I didn't want to leave Axel's side, but I had to. I sat and found myself looking at my lap. Nervously fidgeting with the bottom of my suit.

"Just breathe, Rox," Ven whispered in my ear.

I nodded. He was not going to come. The doctors didn't want him too. Ven was stubborn and pretty much said he would not miss this trial. So here he was.

"All rise! Court is now in session! Honorable Judge Mickey residing."

We rose though I didn't miss Ven's wince of pain as he stood. Mickey appeared quickly. I hope this went quickly. I want out of here.

"You all may be seated," Mickey said quickly as he lowered himself into his chair, "Now then Mr. Merlin, you are defending the Strife boys, yes?"

"Yes Your Honor, I am," Merlin answered rising from his seat.

"If we could hear your statement?"

"Of course sir. All three of the youngest Strife boys have suffered abuse, negligence, and rape by the hand of their stepfather, Ansem. I have a few witnesses here with me to plea the boy's case, you honor," Merlin said.

"And your statement, Ms. Maleficent?" Mickey said turning to Ansem's lawyer.

"Yes, Your Honor. You see my client is not guilty…"

"Yeah right," Ven muttered.

I tuned him out, making a great purpose out of looking forward at the wall. Never at Ansem.

"Alright then. Mr. Merlin, please call your first witness," Mickey called.

"If I could please have Mr. Axel Hikari to the stand," Merlin said to the audience.

I saw Axel rise from his seat and make his way to the stand. He sat, took the oath, and waited to be questioned.

"Mr. Hikari, how long have you known the triplets?" Merlin questioned.

"Only a few months sir. My family and I moved here in September," Axel answered fluently.

"I understand you have been in the hospital after an attack by the defendant. Is this true?"

"I object! He's leading the witness!" Maleficent called.

"Overruled! Answer the question, Mr. Hikari," Mickey said quickly.

"Yes, that is true sir. I was only released today," Axel answered.

"What happened during this attack?" Merlin coaxed.

"Well, I had been noticing something was wrong with the triplets. My brothers and I, I should say. I ended up in the Strife house looking for reasons for their strange behavior. I was in the basement and…"

I blocked it out after that. I didn't want to here. To remember. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I concentrated on breathing, and before I knew it, Ven, Sora, Riku, and Terra had all been called to the stand. It was my turn.

"I have one last witness your honor," Merlin spoke, "If I could call Roxas Strife to the stand?"

I looked up and there was Ansem. Staring at me. I gulped frozen in place.

"Rox," Sora nudged.

I finally was able to move. I stood and slowly walked to the stand. I sat. I felt like I was spinning. This could not be good. Don't look at Ansem. Just look at Merlin and you'll be fine. This is your only chance to be free. I set my hand on the bible.

"Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth or so help you god?"

"I do," My voice cracked.

"Roxas how old are you?" Merlin asked patiently.

He knew I was scared. He's trying to calm me down. I took a big breath before answering.

"Fifteen Sir."

"Underage. No one can deny that. Mr. Strife, has Ansem ever raped you?"

I could feel Ansem's eyes burning into me. I looked past Merlin to my brothers. Sora gave me a thumb up and Ven a small nod. I looked even further back to see Axel giving me a reassuring smile. I can do this. I nodded a little and then managed to speak.

"Yes sir, he did," I spoke bravely.

Merlin smiled at me letting me know I we doing great, "Roxas, if you can could you tell us how this all started? In your own words."

I nodded and it all spilled out: "After Ven was taken away three years ago Sora and I went home heavyhearted. It was a few weeks before Ansem tried anything. Sora was out of the house and he called me downstairs to his office. I-I-I didn't want to go. We all knew he really did harm Sora. So I didn't. He came up and dragged me downstairs. He… he chained me to the wall. Raped me and beat me. This continued for three long years, sir."

I must say, I was amazed at my own bravery. Thoughts of my training still hurt. I didn't even notice the tears that had come to my eyes. Ansem you are going down for all you have done to me. My family. My friends.

Merlin held up a picture Ven had taken of the basement, "Is this were the defendant mistreated you?"

"It is, sir."

"One more question. Can you point out the man that did all this to you in this room?"

"I can sir," I looked Ansem straight in the eyes and pointed directly at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I found myself smirking back. That's right asshole. I win. I was never yours. I never will be. Rot in hell.

"No further questions your honor," With that Merlin went back to his seat.

Maleficent stood and made her way over to me. I forgot about cross interrogation. I can do this. I looked her straight in the eyes. I would not be intimidated.

"Mr. Strife, would you say you were ever sexually aroused by my client?" Maleficent cooed.

I paled. What kind of question is that?

"Your honor, I object!" Merlin cried.

"I agree. Disregard that question," Mickey's voice boomed.

Thank the lord. I took another deep breath and regained confidence and control. You will not win this battle.

"I'm sorry, your honor. I'll try a different question. Mr. Strife, are you quite sure it was nonconsensual?" Maleficent asked slyly.

"He raped me ma'am," I muttered.

"Are you quite sure?"

"Objection!" Merlin roared.

"Upheld. Maleficent I am through with you. Sit down. Mr. Strife you are excused."

Thank the lord that was over. I jumped up and rushed back to my seat moment of bravery gone. I just hoped it would be enough.

"Now then," Mickey began, "It is time for the defendant to take the stand".

Ansem stood and made his way calmly to the stand. This was it.

"Ms. Maleficent you may begin," Mickey spoke.

Maleficent nodded and went to stand before Ansem, "Ansem, when did you marry Mrs. Strife?"

"Almost four years ago," Ansem answered coolly.

"In the time you have been with Mrs. Strife have you ever harmed her children?"

"No."

"Were the boys ever difficult to manage because you were there stepfather and their mother was not there to help you care for them?"

"I would say so."

"It is understood that three years ago, Ventus Strife attempted to kill you. Since then, had any of the boys attempted to harm you?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Roxas, afterwards, became almost impossible to manage. Sora was never in the house; he was always off doing drugs with his friends. Roxas has tried many times to harm me. I was just trying to be a good stepfather."

You liar. I fought against what you were doing to me. You let Sora go out and do drugs so you didn't have to deal with him. I wouldn't be surprised if you gave Seifer those pictures.

"Ansem, could you please explain the state of you basement?" Maleficent asked softly.

Bitch. You will not win this case.

"Of course. You see I have my own fantasies. Everyone does. I have a good friend who comes over sometimes and we take part in them together."

Liar. Your drug dealer comes over and the two of you use me until there is nothing left.

"Can you explain why you were in the hotel Ventus was shot in?"

"I wanted to see them. Talk to them. I ran into Ven. He would have none of it. So he grabbed my gun and shot himself. I had to run. I knew how it looked."

VEN DID NOT SHOOT HIMSELF! I could feel Ven tense up next to me. That laying bastard. You will not get away this time. I swear it.

"No further questions," Maleficent said and left Ansem.

Merlin jumped up and stood before Ansem, "So you deny that you ever forced any of your stepsons into sexual relationships?"

"I do in fact."

"Can you explain why DNA testing shows Roxas's and Axel's blood on the walls and furniture and other devices in your basement?"

"No I cannot. None of the boys have been into the basement in years."

"So you cannot explain it?"

"Well they have gone to extensive lengths to incriminate me have they not? One shot himself. I would think they planted it there."

That would be when I started shaking from rage. I could feel Ven on the brink too. Merlin seemed to notice this.

"Would you say the triplets are attractive?"

"Yes I would."

"Would you say you married, Mr. Strife, because she is away most of the time?"

"I would say that is a reason."

"No further questions."

I relaxed. It was up to the jury now.

" I shall give the jury one hour to decide. Adjourned!"

I rushed out of the courtroom with my brothers it tow. Axel and his family were waiting right outside. I jumped at Axel. He caught me and I found myself nuzzling into his embrace.

"You did great blondie," Axel whispered rubbing circles on my back.

I hummed softly. He chuckled and picked me up.

"Lets get some food." Terra asked with a tentative smile.

Sora's stomach growled in acknowledgement. There was a soft laughter as Sora blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sounds good. Let me just see if I can update Cloud and Seph," Ven mumbled taking out his cell phone.

***

Once we finished lunch we headed back inside the courtroom. Just in time too. It was only a few minutes before Mickey came back into the room. I would not say I was at ease. But, I felt better. Ansem was done this time. Whether he liked it or not we, I was free.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict?" Mickey boomed looking over at the jury.

"We have, Your Honor," One member chimed.

"Does the Jury understand the implications of their verdict?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

Mickey looked at his paper, "Then, on the charges against the defendant of sexual abuse, rape, and negligence," he turned to the jury, "How do you find the defendant?"

The paper was unfolded, "We find the defendant, Ansem, Guilty as charged."

"Then he is sentenced to twenty years in jail. Adjourned!"

It was over. I was free. I jumped up and grabbed onto both of my brothers. I was smiling. I was happy. I was free.

"OW, Rox let go," Ven whined smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry. I'm just so happy!" I let go and twirled around a bit.

"Come on. Let's get out of this place," Axel called from the doorway.

No need to ask me twice. I sprinted out of that room, past Axel and his family. I threw the doors to the outside world open. A whole bunch of doves that had been outside took off. I watched them. I was just like them. Free. Never to be caged again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Axel smiling down at me.

"Let's go home," I smiled.

"Yeah. Let's."

It was like a cue. Lexeaus drove up with the van and Zexion with there little Honda. I grabbed Axel's hand and we made our way to the cars. Riku, Sora, Terra, and Ven piled in with us. Marluxia ended up riding with Zexion. I leaned on Axel's shoulder, closing my eyes. I was content. It was nice. Something I hadn't felt in years. Lexeaus pulled away from the curb and turned on the radio. A soft almost sad guitar line surrounded us. I picked my head up. I know this song.

_Oooooooo  
Oooooooo  
Oooooooo_

I couldn't help it as I started to sing along.

_Dust in our eyes our own boots kicked up  
Heartsick we nursed along the way we picked up  
You may not see it when it's sticking to your skin  
But we're better off for all that we let in_

I noticed I was swaying slightly to the music. How long had it been since I last sang?_  
_

_Lost friends and loved ones much too young  
So much promises and work left undone  
When all that guards us is a single centerline  
And the brutal crossing over when it's time  
_  
_Oooooooo  
(I don't know where it all begins)  
Oooooooo  
(And I don't know where it all will end)  
Oooooooo  
(We're better off for all that we let in)_

_  
One day those toughies will be withered up and bent  
The father son the holy warriors and the president  
With glory days of put up dukes for all the world to see  
Beaten into submission in the name of the free_

_We're in an evolution I have heard it said  
Everyone's so busy now but do we move ahead  
The planets hurting and atoms splitting  
And a sweater for your love you sit there knitting_

_Oooooooo  
(I don't know where it all begins)  
Oooooooo  
(And I don't know where it all will end)  
Oooooooo  
(We're better off for all that we let in)_

_See those crosses on the side of the road  
Tied with ribbons in the medium  
They make me grateful I can go this far  
Lay me down and never wake me up again_

_Kat writes a poem and she sticks it on my truck  
We don't believe in war and we don't believe in luck  
The birds were calling to her what were they saying  
As the gate blew open the tops of the trees were swaying_

_I've passed the cemetery walk my dog down there  
I read the names in stone and say a silent prayer  
When I get home you're cooking supper on the stove  
And the greatest gift of life is to know love_

_Oooooooo  
(I don't know where it all begins)  
Oooooooo  
(And I don't know where it all will end)  
Oooooooo  
(We're better off for all that we let in)_

I finished to a soft applause. I blushed slightly. It really had been a while.

"It's not what it used to be but… that felt really good," I whispered.

"Good," Axel chuckled, "Because that was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard".

My cheeks went as red as his hair. I reached up to cover them but my hand was stopped. Axel reached down and pressed our lips together. This caused an eruption of catcalls and howling. I ignored it, letting the only thing be Axel and I. He pulled back after a moment. I smiled at him.

He leaned down and whispered softly in my ear, "I love you".

I gasped a little but my smile never faltered. If anything it grew. I leaned over to his ear and answered right back, "I love you too".

* * *

First off I don't own the song _All That We Let In. _It's by the Indigo Girls off of the disc All That We Let In. Go listen to it. I felt it was a good song for this chapter and this story.

This story has made it to over 100 pages! It took 100+ pages but Ansem is finally gone. Next chapter we say goodbye to Seifer.


	19. Chapter 19

And now, I present to you, Seifer's demise. Well this chapter is very different form the last. I decided not to go through the actual court scene seeing as you all went though one last chapter and they take three times longer to write because I don't know anything about being court.

Also, I decided to take out a chapter in my plan and combine two instead of putting in a filler.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19- Sora POV

It's been one week since Ansem was put behind bars. Ven is back 'home' at this point. And, Seifer's trial is today. Yup, I'm more that a little happy. I mean I'm practically skipping! One of the best days of my life today will be.

"Sora, calm down," Riku chuckled.

"How can I calm down when I'm so happy!?" I cheered.

"Most people aren't happy before a trial like this. You're so weird."

"Never said I wasn't. I'm just so happy because I finally get to be rid of him. I get my freedom. Ven and Roxas have been basking in their glory too long. It's my turn!"

Riku shook his head and patted the seat beside him. I took the opportunity and bounced over next to him. He ruffled my spiked and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I will not be restrained!" I cried wiggling out of his grasp.

He sighed and let me go about my antics. After a few more minutes I had come off of my high and sat down again with a soft sigh.

"How much longer?" I whined.

"You're the one who wanted to get here early. Ten minutes. The others will be here soon."

"Good. I want this over with quickly. That way we can go on our first date, yes?"

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll take you out to any restaurant in town, sound good?"

"Yup!" I latched onto him, "Why not that cute little place by the beach… what was it called? I'm sure it'll come to me. Once it does, I'll let you know!"

"Sounds good. Till then concentrate on the task ahead of you."

I nodded, cuddling closer to him. I hadn't figured out how to get a hold of Seifer to make things official. That was the only thing I was worried about today. I know Roxas. If I don't do it he'll use it as an excuse to avoid asking Axel out. He's so annoying. I know he's still scared but this is ridiculous!

"I said let me go!" Seifer's muffled voice came though the doors as the burst open.

I stood up quickly. Maybe I wouldn't have to make time for it. Maybe Seifer would do it for me. He looked around angrily. I heard police officers rushing after him. He spotted me and darted out the door closing it behind him. Riku stood ready to defend me. I blocked him with my arm.

"This is my battle. I wanted to talk to him anyways," I muttered.

Riku backed down. I heard footsteps coming from the entrance. The others were here. Seifer pushed a bench in front of the door. That would only hold the officers for so long. Long enough in my opinion. The door was roughly hit and only collapsed outwards a little.

"Sora, Riku," Seifer said bitterly walking towards us.

The footsteps stopped. They could see.

"Riku, go tell the others this is my issue. Let me handle it," I growled.

"But…" Riku started.

"Now!" I roared.

Riku nodded and rushed off to the others.

"Seifer," I finally acknowledged him.

"Sora."

I walked forward until I stood right in front of him.

"I think you know this whole effort is pointless?" I snarled.

He didn't answer. I don't know what he wanted. I probably never will. I really don't care. At that point I reached up and slapped him with all my might.

"We're through! You understand? I was never with you. I never will be. We're done!" I slapped him again just for good measure.

Then the door burst open and the officers piled in. Seifer didn't move. Didn't fight. He was dragged back into the courtroom and chained. He would be the whole trial. That would be when my brothers and company came rushing at me. Riku enveloped me in a hug.

"Man that felt good," I chuckled.

"You idiot!" Ven scolded.

I shrugged and turned to Roxas, "We had a deal."

"Not now," He hissed.

"Tomorrow. No later."

He nodded stiffly. Well then, with the hard part out of the way…

"Shall we go watch Seifer's demise?" I smiled.

"Let's," Axel chuckled patting me on the back.

"After you my lady," Riku joked.

"Don't mind if I do."

***

I pushed the doors out of the courthouse open. Free! I was spinning. Seifer was locked away. I was dating Riku. What a wonderful feeling!

"Easy there Sora. You might hit someone," Ven chuckled.

"Oh, let him be," Roxas scolded.

I jumped down the stairs. I think I was dancing again. Man it felt good. Unfortunately, my lungs can't support too much exercise and I found myself hanging form a lamppost panting. Riku was suddenly beside me. I looked at him, smile plastered on my face.

"Come on, we're going out tonight, aren't we? Zexion's going to take us to the beach. We have until nine. It's five now, so we can take our time," Riku chuckled ruffling my hair slightly.

I nodded and launched off of the lamppost into his arm. We stayed like that for a moment. All too soon, Riku pulled away and grabbed my hand. We settled inside the little Honda and curled up together.

"Who knew you were such a sap?" Zexion sighed.

With that we pulled away from the curb and drove to the beach. Once there, we piled out and still hand in hand we rushed to a small restaurant called The Paupou. This little place had opened up last year. I'd only been once, with my brothers and my mom. It's nice and right on the beach. Perfect for a romantic evening. We managed to get a table by the seashore and our chatter lapsed into silence.

I found myself just watching him for a long time. Usually, I would have something to say. Right now, it just didn't feel right. He raised one fine silver eyebrow at me after a good five minutes of silent staring.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare," I chuckled rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

He chuckled softly to, "It's fine. I was just expecting you to be talking a mile a minute. You surprised me".

I shrugged, "What can I say, you're just so handsome. I was admiring. That's all".

I watched as he blushed and shrank down a bit in his seat. Here I thought I was the girl in the relationship. I let a full-blown laugh fall from my mouth and reached over and poked his nose.

"No need to be shy," I taunted.

"Shut up…"

"What! Come on Riku…" I then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Plus, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're gorgeous".

Riku smiled up at me softly. Suddenly he smirked and gained back his manly demeanor, " I know So. I'm absolutely flawless," Riku flaunted.

I chuckled, "Very true," There's the Riku I know.

That would be when a waitress came over and took our orders. We ordered and went back into silence. I found myself looking out over the beach. The sun was setting coloring the islands in oranges and yellows. I smiled at the scene.

"Hey Ku?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?" Riku answered quickly his hand making it's way to mine.

I took his hand giving a soft squeeze, "Can we take a walk along the water after dinner?"

"Sure. We have till nine remember."

I nodded and turned back to my boyfriend. He smiled softly as our eyes met. There was something there though. Something tentative.

"Ri? What's wrong?" I whispered gently kissing his hand.

He looked away from me to break eye contact, "We'll talk later. When we're in a more private place."

"Kay!" I chirped.

I was worried. Something wasn't right but he would tell me later. Might as well enjoy ourselves for now.

***

I rushed into the water yelping from the cold. Riku laughed sitting on the sand just out of the water. I turned to him splashing water onto him soaking him. He let out an indignant squawk.

"I'll get you for that!" He roared bounding from his seat on the sand.

I turned and tried to run from him further into the water. Suddenly I was tackled into the water.

"Come here you," Riku growled playfully wrestling with me.

"Ah! Riku!" I laughed.

I was pinned under him at this point. Soaking wet. Panting. Our eyes locked for a second.

"Sorry!" Riku called, hurriedly rolling off of me.

I sat up watching him carefully. I reached a hand out and set it on his shoulder.

"Riku?" I whispered.

"Sorry…" He turned back to me with a soft smile.

There it was again. That look. What was wrong?

"Riku? What's wrong? You promised to tell me."

He sighed quietly and turned back to me, "I did…" He sighed before continuing, "I'm just a little worried… You just got away from Seifer…. I… I don't want to rush you into a relationship. You know what I mean?"

I smiled softly setting my head on his shoulder looking up at the moon, "Yeah I do. I'm a bit nervous too. But, I know you won't treat me like Seifer did. I know that you actually care for me. So, I don't think there is anything to worry about. I… I really want this Riku".

He looked down at me. Our eyes met again. He has such beautiful eyes. I smiled, and he gently smiled back at me.

"It's not just that though…" I swear I saw a blush, "I- I've never.. I've never dated anyone before. I guess you could say I'm worried I won't know how to handle it. How it works. I don't want to accidentally move to fast or anything."

I chuckled softly and poked his nose again, "Now that you don't have to worry about. I've never had a real relationship either. Seifer doesn't count!"

Suddenly his lips were against mine. I smiled into the kiss and pressed back. He was pulling me into his lap, and I let him move me. I wasn't scared. Riku would never hurt me. He pulled away eyes closed. He looked so blissful. I nuzzled into his chest noticing how cold I was. He snaked his arms around me.

"You were shivering. We should get out of the water," Riku sighed picking me up bridal style.

I just buried my face further into his chest and let him carry me.

"What time is it?" I muttered.

"No clue. It's probably late though. I would think Zex would be here soon."

"Actually, he's been here for a good twenty minutes!" Demyx chirped wrapping an arm around Riku's shoulders.

I jumped out of his arms and Riku just stiffened setting a hand on his heart.

"He sent me to find you!" Demyx shouted dragging Riku by the arm towards the car.

"Don't sneak up on us like that!" I cried chasing after them.

Demyx stuck his tongue out at me. I caught up with them at that point.

"Come on Riku. We'll walk home!" I growled grabbing Riku's other arm.

"NO! We had to cute our date short to come get you! Now get in that car!" Demyx shouted back.

"Um.. guys, I need those arms to survive," Riku grumbled as a tug of war ensued.

"No. We're walking. You ruined our moment. Go away!" I roared.

"Not happening!" Demyx growled back.

"LET ME GO! ZEX HELP!!!" Riku yelled.

"Fine!" Demyx pouted and let Riku go.

"AH!" Riku and I cried as we toppled over.

"Well this has been amusing," Zexion sighed picking Riku up and dragging him the rest of the way to the car.

"Ow…" I muttered rubbing my head.

"Coming Sora?" Demyx called from the car.

I shot up and bolted, "NO! You can't have my RIKU!"

I jumped into the car the door shutting behind me. I landed in Riku's lap with a soft grunt. Suddenly a phone was in front of my face.

"Ummm?" I muttered.

"It's Ven," Zexion sighed as he started the car Demyx slipping in next to him.

"Hey, Ven!" I chirped.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ven roared.

I held the phone as far away from me looking at it as if it were a demon.

"SORA! ANSWER ME!!!!" Ven shouted.

I pulled the phone closer tentatively, "Hello to you too?"

I heard a low growl, "You were suppose to be home about twenty minutes ago!"

"I know! We lost track of time! We took a walk and just forgot about curfew."

Ven sighed, "Are you in the car?"

"Yeah, we're on our way."

"See you soon."

"Kay!"

With that I closed the phone and handed it back upfront. I sighed falling back into Riku's waiting arms. He kissed my forehead.

"He's just worried," He muttered.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, well…"

With that we pulled up to my house. Mom was home. Finally. I kissed Riku again softly.

"Love you," I whispered.

Riku smiled at me happily, "I love you too".

With that I rushed from the car and into the house.

"I'm home!" I called.

"SORA!" I was suddenly on the ground a blur of blond on top of me.

"Ven?" I gasped as I hit the ground.

"How was it?" Ven chuckled getting off of me.

Roxas stood in the doorway watching me, smirk in place.

"What?" I asked scared.

"Lost track of time?" Roxas whispered.

"Doing what?" Ven added.

"NOTHING LIKE WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!!!!!!!!!" I screeched.

"Sora!" Mom called rushing down the stairs.

I was enveloped in a huge hug from my mother. I wrapped my arms around her smiling softly inter her dress.

She released me and held me at arms length tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry…" She whispered," I've been a horrible mother. How could I not see what was happening…"

"It's okay mom. We love you. It's not your fault," I whispered.

"No it is! I'll be here from now on. I promise."

My family. We would all be a family again soon. Now that we're free. I smiled up at my mom softly.

"I look forward to spending more time with you. As a family."

* * *

Now would be the perfect time to let you all know I have finished writing this fic and am starting on the sequel, Forgive and Forget. You still have 4 chapters to go so four weeks until you get to see it. Hopefully by then I'll have a good bit written. That's the big reason I'm not just giving you the rest of this fic now. I want a chance to get a bit into the sequel before you guys get it so I never fall behind and you get nice weekly updates. So bear with me and I'll see you next week.

Reviews?


	20. Chapter 20

Well this was a whirlwind to write. You guys should be happy I've had this done for a while or you wouldn't be getting an update just like A Pirates Life for Me. To any who read that sorry. I started the next chapter but got swamped by college… It's going on a short break. I promise I will up date 5 chapters by the end of May. I just have to finish this semester. Then I have a summer class though… It shouldn't be a problem.

Sorry rant over.

**Warning**: A bit of blood but not much at all.

Chapter 20- Cloud's POV

"Cloud, hurry up!" Sephiroth called back to me.

I started a little, but finished setting the small explosive. I backed away switch in hand. Now or never. You see, Seph, Leon, Zack, and I ended up with a very special mission not too long after returning to camp. It was decided while we were gone that we needed to gain the upper hand in this war. With nothing to go on, we needed a plan. So to put it simply, while the rest of the troops are on a suicide mission around the castle, we're inside trying to assassinate king Diz. If we succeed, then we've won. Somehow, someway. If we fail… we'll let's not think about that shall we?

"Get ready guys. Once we blow open the throne room we're in battle again," Leon whispered drawing his gunblade.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," They all answered quietly.

With that I pushed the small red button and the bomb went off. Immediately, castle guards were on us. But we've made it this far and we're not done yet. Wave after wave they kept coming. Wave after wave they were destroyed. Finally they stopped. I lowered my sword and carefully followed Sephiroth further into the throne room.

"He's not here," Zack grumbled.

I sighed putting my blade away," I really don't want to play cat and mouse…"

"Come on. I bet he went further into the castle, away from the fighting. Probably went up?" Leon muttered walking passed me.

"What if he didn't?" Zack coaxed, "Wouldn't it be better if we split up?"

"Two and two?" I pondered.

"Alright then," Sephiroth sighed grabbing Zack by the arm and rushing to the left and up the stairs.

"Well then, you and me get downstairs," I sighed reaching into my pocket, making sure I still had my phone.

"Can we trust the two of them alone?" Leon grumbled.

"Yeah. Seph won't jeopardize this mission. Neither will Zack. It's too important- they know what's one the line," I sighed.

"True. Alright then, after you," Leon beckoned to the stairs with a small bow.

I smacked him and started down the stairs into the grand hall. I expected more guards. I really did. Nothing. Total silence. So wonderful. Not. He could be hiding anywhere, and so could our doom. I sighed, looking around cautiously from the stairs. Leon came up behind me. He stiffened and set a hand on my shoulder.

"It's too quiet," He whispered.

I nodded and looked back at him, "We have to be careful".

With that we drew our weapons again and headed into the large hall. The likelihood we'd find him now… low. Halls lead away from every portion of the room and there was still the ballroom. I hope he went up. We have a better chance of finding him that way. Carefully, we crept around the room checking every corner. Once we deemed the room safe we relaxed a bit and started deciding on the next move.

"Leon, there's so much space. We'll never cover it together," I whispered.

"I don't like the idea of splitting. We'll be too vulnerable," Leon answered.

"I know… but, this place it's huge. If we want to have any hope of finding him, we have to move quickly. We would move faster alone."

With a defeated sigh Leon moved towards the ballroom, "Alright. We check the ballroom together. If we don't find him I go left you go right?"

"Through the halls?"

He nodded. I didn't like it. The likelihood he was in the ballroom was low. But, we did have to check. It would waste time. Lot's of time. I sighed and moved over to Leon. He carefully opened the door and peered inside. I looked in over his shoulder and gulped. SO MUCH SPACE! There were small rooms branching off of the main dance floor into powder rooms and other such places. Mirrors hung on every wall and it was not uncommon for mirrors to hide secret passageways, we would have to break every single mirror. I groaned softly in annoyance. Leon shot a glare at me. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. Leon raised an eyebrow at me and I realized I was acting just like Zack. I smiled and shrugged, lowering my hand. Leon shook his head and beckoned me to come inside. I followed quietly. He nodded over towards the smaller rooms. I shook my head and pointed at the mirrors. He nodded and we started on opposite sides of the room. I raised my blade and smashed the first mirror in. I cleared the glass shards away and found nothing but a wall, one down, way to many to go. So it continued; mirror, after mirror, after mirror. I was halfway my second way when I found a passageway.

"Leon! Found it!" I called. Leon dropped everything and came to join me.

"Well, should we risk it?" He asked.

"Stay here. Make sure there are no more passageways and check as much of the floor as you can. I promise I'll come back if this comes up empty," I sighed.

"Cloud…" Leon started.

"Please Leon."

He sighed and nodded. With that I started into the dark passage. I pulled a flashlight out of my bag turning it on. I was not taking any chances. I found myself walking forever with nothing exciting happening. All I could say for this passageway is it was dark and wet. I figured I was under the lake. Finally I saw a light up ahead. Not a light from outside but another flashlight. I turned mine off and crept along the side so as to not alert the other being in the tunnel. It took me a while but I was able to get close enough to see the other person. Needless to say I was surprised. There was a block in the tunnel where rocks had caved in and defeated right in front of the wall of rocks was none other than King Diz.

"I'll take it you're from Twilight?" Diz spoke calmly looking directly at me.

I held my blade tight. I couldn't believe I found him.

"So what if I am?" I answered.

"You're here to kill me then?"

I raised an eyebrow. This was not what I was expecting.

"That would be my job."

"You know… it's funny. After all I've done to your world the only reason I regret is because I found out my daughter has been there for a while know. We only just found her. Funny… she ran off once tensions got high between Twilight Town and us. Once we found out I knew I would never see here again…" Diz muttered.

I couldn't help but be angered. How could he not be sorry? After all that he's done to my home. Everyone there. He's upset only because his daughter has been hiding out there! I couldn't help it; I slugged him once he'd finished. I pulled my fist back and let my breathing settle a bit.

"You don't get it! You've killed so many people from Twilight and Bastion for a false cause and you can't even regret it! How dare you!" I screamed.

He didn't even flinch. I grabbed his arm and dragged him back though the tunnel. I pulled out my phone and never letting Diz out of my sight, dialed Leon. After two rings Leon picked up.

"Cloud? You okay?" Leon asked quietly.

"That depends. I'm a bit on edge but I'll be okay. Get Seph and Zack and met me in the ballroom. I've got him."

"We're on our way."

I closed my phone and put it back. Diz and I were quiet the entire way. Once the ballroom came into sight I saw Zack pacing. I smiled slightly and pushed Diz through first. He was grabbed immediately by Sephiroth and pulled out of the room. I stepped out of the tunnel and waved at Zack. He waved back bounding over to me.

"Nicely done Cloudy!" Zack called jumping up and down excitedly in front of me.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled.

He ruffled my hair and bounced off to go find Sephiroth. I shook my head and let him go. Suddenly, I felt a set of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of lips on the back of my neck.

"You know I was worried, right?" Leon muttered.

"Sorry. All's good. He was blocked by fallen rocks," I sighed.

I turned away in his arms and sealed our lips together. This nightmare was almost over. After a few seconds I pulled away and turned to follow Zack and Seph.

"What, that's all I get?" Leon joked.

"Come on. When we get home. Promise."

"You do know that could be weeks yet, right?"

"Yeah. It gives you something to look forward too."

With that we left the room and headed back upstairs. Knowing Sephiroth he was headed to the balcony overlooking the battle. Once Diz was gone, Bastion would have to surrender. If they didn't… Wait!

"Leon grab Zack and go see if you can find out the name of Diz's daughter. He mentioned his daughter ran off to Twilight. Maybe, if Bastion does not choose to surrender…" I muttered.

"We're on it."

With that I made my way to the balcony. I was right and the battle below had stopped. Those from Twilight calling for Diz's death and those from Bastion were stunned into silence. I stood just inside, out of the crowd's sight. I didn't want to add any more variables.

"My comrades, it has been three long years. We have faced hell and are about to conquer it!" Sephiroth roared over the crowd.

A loud roar came from the crowd. Roars of "Kill him!" and "Death to Bastion!" and much more. It continued for a few minutes, during which I made myself known.

"Seph, stall as long as you can. I sent Leon and Zack on a mission just in case they fight back," I whispered through the wall.

"Alright. I will," Sephiroth muttered shaking Diz angrily to get the crowds attention, "My fellow soldiers, this man," He shook Diz again, "Has been the cause of our problems. He's the one that decided our home was nothing but a tool! That the people there are worth shit! After all, he only cared about himself. He never once thought about the workers from our home. Never once thought about all that we did so he could live comfortably. If he had, things would be different. We would all be home with our families. Our fallen comrades would be alive today. They would be home laughing, and smiling with there loved ones. Because of this man, we have to sent so many family members, friends, and lovers, home in a box!"

Another roar of anger fell over the crowed. Sephiroth was getting close to the kill. I could tell better than anyone.

"Seph, not yet. Give me a few more minutes," I muttered.

"I'll try. Call them and tell them to hurry," Sephiroth grumbled back.

He raised his arms up to silence the crowd and continued on. I snuck a little ways away and pulled out my phone to call Leon. It took a few rings but he did eventually pick up.

"Hey, good timing. We just found the files on Diz's daughter," Zack called into the phone happily, "We're on our way!"

"Umm… Zack? Why do you have Leon's phone?" I sighed.

"Well, to make a long story short he dropped it and started running. It started ringing, I grabbed it and, OH I SEE YOU!"

I closed the phone and turned only to have Zack glomp me. I sighed and ruffled his black spikes. Leon came up right behind him and handed me a file.

"You'll never believe it," Leon huffed.

"And now, my comrades, the time has come to put an end to his crimes!" Sephiroth's voice boomed through the halls.

"Zack hurry and tell Seph who's the daughter. He'll know what to do with that information," I hissed.

Zack got off of me and bolted towards the balcony. In the mean time I opened the file to see a picture of Kairi starting back at me. I gasped softly. I remembered Kairi coming to Twilight Town when she was a little girl, about eight. She showed up all alone and was taken in by Namine's family. She had said outright that she ran away because her parents were bad people who only cared about themselves. Well, she was right. But, I never would have guessed…

"I've got an idea. Kairi, she would help us. I don't want to hurt her; she's a good kid. Something tells me that she'll take over and maybe make relations between Bastion and Twilight okay. It's worth a shot," I pondered.

"Sounds good. Come on, we need to hurry," Leon sighed.

I got up off the floor and rounded the corned to see the balcony opening. I skidded to a halt right before the opening.

"My friends, I have just been informed of some new and useful information. Today is the only the beginning, the beginning of a wonderful new life. After today all the wrongs that have been done unto us will be righted and yet, it is also the beginning of a new and better relationship with Hollow Bastion!"

"WHAT!" I roar from both armies.

"Yes, I know it is sudden but I have just been informed that a Diz has a daughter. This daughter ran away many years ago now. It has been brought to my attention exactly who this young lady is. She is someone we all know very well in Twilight Town. She came to us many years ago now and has been a wonderful addition to our world. She is the heir to the throne. By her hands our relationships will be mended!" Sephiroth cried.

"Who is she!" The crowd roared.

"Her name is Kairi. She is the heir. She will right all the wrongs that have been done to us!" Sephiroth continued.

The crowd cried out in happiness. Everyone knew Kairi. No one would harm her and she would not harm us.

"And now, my brothers, the moment of truth!" Sephiroth called pulling Diz in front of him and drew his blade.

Finally. Diz deserved this. It was the end and the beginning at the same time; the end of the pain and the beginning of new relationships. I focused on the scene in front of me. Even though Seph's back was to me I could still see perfectly and he quickly dragged his blade across Diz's head. Blood spurted as Diz's body fell to the ground his head rolled to the other side. I couldn't help but smile. He was dead. It was over.

"Over there!" A voice called.

I turned to see a slew of Bastion troops heading right for us. They were angered. I was worried about this. I moved to draw my sword but Zack beat me to it and charged. At that same moment Sephiroth ducked into the room. Then it was like slow motion. One solider aimed his gun straight at Zack. I heard Leon's voice but couldn't make out the words. I heard the shot, saw Zack go down. Sephiroth was off like a bullet. There was blood everywhere. Death…

"No…" I whispered in the deafening silence.

Sephiroth knelt down next to Zack's crippled form. He was not gone. He couldn't be gone. Why dose all of this shit happen to people I'm close to? I felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Zack?" Sephiroth whimpered.

He picked his lover up off the ground cradling him. I could see tears in his eyes. Please don't be gone. Zack… Leon wrapped his arms around me and I buried my head in his chest. I let the tears fall, I heard myself scream. This was not happening. It couldn't be. Eventually I ran out of tears and pulled away for my lover to look back at my brother. He had scooped Zack up and was holding him like a newborn baby, rocking gently, whispering his name over and over. I stood and made my way over to him, gently setting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even look up at me. It was like I wasn't there. I felt Leon's presence at my side and he took my hand. I looked over at him, eyes glazed over in sorrow. I turned back to my twin and looked down into his arms. Zack was so pale, so lifeless. Sephiroth had wrapped his torso over the bullet wound but I could still see some blood.

"Seph…"I whispered.

He shook his head and bent over gently placing his lips on Zack's. I had never seen him like this. Ever. Even when we were kids he was always cold. If any emotion passed over his features it was anger. I had never seen him cry. He really did love Zack. This wasn't fair. I bent over and kissed the top of my brother's head. I felt him flinch at the contact. Then he straightened and looked up at me, tears still lingering in his eyes. He shook his head slightly and suddenly I was holding him as he cried some more. I don't know how long I held him like that. How long he cried.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Zack's voice came to my ears.

Sephiroth pulled away and turned to look at the boy. Zack was sitting up wincing in pain.

"Zack?" Seph gasped and pounced.

He scooped Zack up and I don't think I had ever seen a more passionate kiss. He was alive; it was going to be okay.

"Seph, we have to get him to med," Leon reasoned.

I swear I heard my brother growl. I chuckled and started walking away. It was true and there was so much that needed to be done.

"SEPH! Put me down! I can walk!" Zack complained.

There was another growl. Then a yelp and Zack rushed by me. I couldn't help it and doubled over in laughter as Sephiroth took chase.

"CLOUD! LEON! HELP! He's going to kill me!" Zack yelled running by us again.

Sephiroth on the other hand stopped right next to me and slapped me.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" I grumbled rubbing my head.

"Don't laugh at me," Sephiroth pouted.

Cue another bout of laughter. That might be the funniest thing I have ever seen. I felt another smack but just continued laughing. Seph can't pout. It's not possible. Finally, I managed to calm down and we started silently outside to meet with both armies.

"So? What did I miss?" Zack asked lacking on to Seph's arm.

Seph looked down at him with a death glare. Zack didn't even cringe. In fact he smiled up at him. Sephiroth sighed and turned to look straight ahead of him.

"Nothing much," Leon shrugged.

"That's not an answer!" Zack complained.

I smiled softly and shook my head. It was then we came upon the doors to the outside. With a soft sigh I opened the doors. Immediately, my comrades went from friendly to army. So did I. I was suddenly standing straighter and we were standing further apart. Cheers erupted around us from both sides. Friends and enemies alike surrounded us. It seems Diz was hated here as much as in Twilight. Xaldin pushed his way through the throngs of people to speak to us with one last mission.

"Nicely done boys," Xaldin smiled.

"Thank you sir!" We called in salute.

"At ease boys. At ease," we relaxed and he continued, "I have one more small thing I need you to do for me and your world".

"And what would that be sir?" Zack asked.

I smacked him for speaking out of turn. Xaldin seemed to find it funny and let a rare smile show.

"I believe your little brothers are good friends with Kairi. I would like you to inform her of her fathers' death and the necessity for her to come take her rightful place."

"I think we can do that sir," Sephiroth answered.

"Alright, get out of here," Xaldin then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Call me once you are done with your mission. You don't have to come back to camp again. You boys are released".

"Thank you sir," I whispered as he straightened up and walked away.

I looked over at my brother and Zack to my left then at Leon to my right with a small smile. They smiled back and started making our way through the crowds to finally go home.

I hate Diz. I felt it would be perfect to make him Bastion's king. I threw a little party when he died in the game. Now we have solved all of our problems so we are into the final stretch of this fic. 3 chapters left then we have the sequel. Well... 2 and a half chapters. The last chapter is less that a page long. It's only meant to set up the sequel.

I hope you enjoyed!!!!!! =)


	21. Chapter 21

Hello again all. Before anything eles I would like to thank XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX for being my one and only review last chapter. I know the rest of you care and at least read it but, it's been a hard month and reviews make my week all better. So please even if it just says hi, I'll be happy. Now then with that out of the way on we go.

Chapter 21- Roxas POV

"Wakie, wakie, eggs and bakie!" Sora chimed, bouncing up and down on my bed.

I decided to ignore him and rolled over to go back to sleep. It was a Saturday and I had the right to sleep in. Sora, unfortunately, decided to be persistent. Suddenly he was on top of me shaking me trying to get me up.

"Come on sleepy. It's eleven and mom wants to have a family breakfast before Riku, Terra, and Axel drop by," Sora groaned.

Wait did he just say eleven! I bolted up in bed throwing Sora off of me and rushed off into the bathroom. Yes, yesterday was Seifer's trial, so today I had to keep my bargain with Sora. I forgot mom insisted on meeting Axel and his family and invited them over for lunch. Did I mention lunch was at noon? I was so late! I jumped into the shower not even bothering turning on hot water.

"Well someone's in a rush," Ven taunted.

"Shut up!" I grumbled grabbing the nearest shampoo bottle.

Ven suddenly threw another bottle in the shower with me, "I know it's girly, but I figure you're the girl in the relationship?" Ven chuckled.

I picked up the orchid scented shampoo and threw it back at my brother, "We're not dating yet!"

"Testy this morning I see. So we're nervous?"

I didn't answer and started lathering my hair with regular shampoo. I heard Ven chuckle and the door close as he left the bathroom.

"Roxas, honey. I know we'll be eating in forty minutes but I still want you to have some breakfast," mom called through the door.

"Fine! I'll be down in a few!" I called back.

I quickly finished my shower and dripping wet and with only a towel around my waste rushed back into our room. Sora and Ven were inside dressed and leafing through my closet.

"I can choose my own clothes, thank you very much," I growled.

There was no answer and clothes came flying at me. A shirt hit me square in the face. As I went to remove it, I saw a belt headed straight for me. Without thinking, I used my other hand to deflect it as and my towel fell right off. I blushed and moved to grab it. This was not my morning!

"Oh, sorry, bad timing!" Axel called and then the door closed.

I paled then turned bright red. Ven and Sora were laughing. AXEL JUST SAW ME NAKED! Before anyone says anything, the time in the basement doesn't count. I wanted to sink into the floor so badly. Ven finally controlled his laughter and threw my favorite pair of boxers at me (yes, they are checkered). I timidly put them on and started dressing my self in the clothes my brothers picked out for me. Once finished, I followed the two of them out of the room downstairs to my doom.

"Sorry we're late," Sora called, "Someone decided it was to hard to wake up this morning".

I blushed slightly and slid into the seat next to Terra and Zexion. The chair suddenly was pulled out from under me and Ven caught me so I didn't hit the floor.

"My seat," Ven chuckled.

I sent him a death glare. The only other seat was between Axel and Sora. Not a good spot to be right now. I sighed and resigned myself to my fate and made my way to that one chair. I gulped and settled in and a light chatter fell around the table. I tried to distract myself with the eggs mom had put in front of me saying 'you need a good breakfast'. Sora, of course, would have none of that and elbowed me in the ribs. I sent a small glare at him. He turned to me and stuck his tongue out. I sighed turning back to my eggs.

"Sorry," Axel muttered.

"Not your fault," I whispered.

Axel chuckled and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you're gorgeous".

I blushed and turned away to look at Sora trying to avoid the redhead next to me.

"Now boys, no dirty comments at the table," Mom scolded.

Can I please melt now? Axel coughed slightly and went back to his food and I returned to mine. I was quiet the entire lunch. Finally, mom let us (everyone under 22) leave so she could talk to the adults. I rushed off hoping to hide in the bathroom. Sora stopped me by blocking my way into said room. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into mom's room closing the door behind us.

"We had a deal," Sora sighed locking the door.

"I will. I… I'm nervous. Plus, with all that's happened this morning… can't I do it tomorrow? Yes, tomorrow would be great!" I said pacing.

"Roxas, if I say you can do it tomorrow you'll come up with another excuse to do it Monday. Then Tuesday, then Wednesday, and so on and so forth," Sora sighed sitting on the bed patting the spot next to him.

I flopped down on the bed putting my hands behind my head and staring at the ceiling. Sora settled next to me. He grabbed one of my hands and entwined our fingers. I looked over at him and sighed.

"I can't do this," I whispered.

"Roxas, we've been over this. I'm looking out for you. All of us are. I won't force you to finish this. I only have one question, do you love him?" with that Sora kissed my cheek and got up, leaving me alone on the bed.

Do I love him? I thought I did. Maybe I don't. I closed my eyes and let memories run rampant in my mind. Memories of all the good times in school: how he made me smile. Memories of the basement: when he was there how upset I was. I felt tears sting my eyes. That day had been the worst of my life and I had been through hell and back.

"I love him…" I whispered to the dark room, "I can do this!"

With that I jumped off of the bed and made my way to my brothers and my own room. I could hear laughter coming form inside. I could make out Sora's chuckling voice and Terra's too. With a bit more time I managed to make out Riku's quite voice and Ven's soft one. No Axel. I knocked on the door softly and Ven answered.

"Did you really just knock on your own door?" Ven chuckled.

I smiled and shrugged, "Um, can I speak with Axel?"

"He went outside," Terra called coming to stand behind Ven, "I think he's smoking. He only does when he's nervous".

I sighed and thanked them quickly. I rushed into the bathroom and grabbed a medical mask and threw it on. Ven got them so I could be around Sora when he decided to smoke. I usually had one or two in my backpack with me at all times. I rushed downstairs and out front. There was Axel leaning against the side of the house. I gulped before I made my way over to him.

"Rox!" Axel immediately put out the cigarette.

Apparently he knew I was slightly allergic, "Hey. Can we talk?"

"Yeah? What's up?" Axel asked sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

I sat next to him bringing my knees to my chest and setting my head on top of my knees. I looked over at him and smiled a little he smiled back and ruffled my hair slightly. I batted his hand away in annoyance.

"No touchie the hair!" I growled.

Axel chuckled slightly removing his hand. I pouted at him and he smiled back at me. I sighed and moved to set my head on his shoulder.

"Now then, what did you want to talk about?" Axel sighed.

"Well…" I started, "I was wondering…" where did my courage go? I buried my face in his shoulder and spoke as quickly as possible, "Would you like to be my boyfriend".

I felt Axel look down at me. I could feel myself blush again. He moved his hand under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. He was smiling and I couldn't help but give a small shy smile back.

"I would love to," Axel whispered.

Axel suddenly started laughing. I frowned and turned away from him angrily.

"Sorry," Axel laughed, "Your mask".

I reached up and touched the mask and couldn't help but laugh as I pulled it off. I forgot I was wearing that stupid thing. I came back from my little fit realizing I just laughed, a true laugh for the first time in three years.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. You have to laugh more often," Axel smiled.

I smiled back and couldn't help it: I sealed our lips together. I smiled into the kiss liking the way it felt. It was short but sweet. He pulled away and our eyes locked.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," Axel purred kissing my forehead.

Our lips came together again. I noticed that he was being cautious with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling myself closer to him.

"Axel and Roxas sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sora, Riku, Ven, and Terra called from our bedroom window.

Axel and I pulled apart quickly and I buried my face into his chest in embarrassment.

"What are you boys, in first grade?" Axel called up to them.

I heard my window close and pulled away from Axel a little.

"Now where were we?" Axel asked.

We were inches away from another kiss when another voice came up behind us.

"Hey, what are you two doing outside?" Sephiroth called.

I turned to see not only Seph, but Cloud, Leon, and Zack too. I jumped to my feet and tackled my older brother.

"Long time no see!" Zack called happily.

I nodded releasing a very tense Sephiroth, "Why are you guys back?"

"Well," Cloud started.

"To put it simply the war is ending for good today," Zack cheered.

"WHAT!" I noticed the window had been opened again.

"You heard him," Leon chuckled, "Let's get inside and we'll explain.

***(One very long explanation later)***

"So Kairi is putting an end to the whole thing right now?" Sora clarified.

"Exactly," Leon nodded.

"So then, you boys are home for good?" Mom smiled.

"Exactly mom," Cloud sighed.

"You'll need a place to stay. You are all welcome here for now."

"No need," Zack and Leon said.

"Yeah, I have a place a few blocks away," Zack chuckled.

"My mom would want me home," Leon sighed.

"All right dears, but my home is always open," Mom chuckled.

"Well then," Zack and Leon both rose and glared at each other, "we should head home," They continued, "Stop copying me!" They both screamed.

The rest of the room burst into laughter. I snuggled into Axel's arms. All was good. Everyone was home. Life can truly be normal. I couldn't help but thank whatever higher being was up there for letting me live like this again. Plus, spring break was next week. I'm sure we'll enjoy that. All of us, together.

Wow, the next chapter is the last real chapter. Then we have a short epilogue and then the beginning of the sequel, Forgive and Forget. Crap… I just realized… I have to start writing said sequel. Classes have been crazy. I have 5 credits worth of work to do for a 1 credit class and then all my other classes and finals! I'm so screwed! It might be a while before I get to writing the first chapter of the sequel. Until I manage to write said first chapter I can't put up the last chapter of this. Well, the epilogue. Still. Unfortunately that brings up another issue. I have to write a good portion of A Pirates Life for me right after finals. I promised them 5 chapters by the end of may and have yet to write one! I'm sorry. Once summer sets it all will get better and I will be updating at a good pace. But, you still get the next chapter next week.


	22. Chapter 22

I would like to note that the lunch part was all my roommates', Meaghan, idea. I take no credit for it so don't kill me in your reviews. Think of it this way. Next chapter is a short epilogue then you get the sequel. You all want that so don't kill me.

No the important part. I just can't write a story and not have a lemon with my main pairing. I don't think it's possible. For anyone who wishes not to read it when you see XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX there it is and you are welcome to skip it. It goes till the end of the chapter so just skip to the next authors note or just send your review then if you decide to skip it.

That brings me to another point, where has my support gone! I've cried this week a few times because I haven't gotten a single review. I love you all but please, it makes my day and makes me write faster. It's because of you I was able to write so fast and why suddenly your ahead of my other story. So, if you find the time just leave a few words.

Chapter 22- Ventus POV

"You three are lucky we're letting you go off on your own," Cloud started.

"We know Cloud, can we not have this lecture again?" Sora whined.

"Let them go Cloudy," Seph nudged.

"Don't call me that!" Cloud roared.

I chuckled and grabbed Terra's arm to drag him away. Better to sneak off then listen to another lecture. Terra's brothers and mine followed close behind us. We were at the entrance when Cloud noticed we snuck off.

"Oh no you don't! You six get your asses back here right now!" Cloud roared.

"Last one in's a dead man!" I called.

With that we rushed through the gates and into the Magic Kingdom. Finally, no more over protective Cloud! You can't even imagine. The plane ride here was horrible. Three hours of lectures, the whole "be safe" thing. I turned to look behind us where Sora making faces at a pissed looking Cloud behind the gate. I waved at my brother and grabbed Sora to rush off farther into the park.

"Well, that was close," Roxas chuckled.

"I agree. With that finally done I proclaim we go enjoy ourselves!" Sora cheered jumping on Riku's back.

"Sora, I'm not carrying you," Riku sighed.

With that Sora was dumped on the ground. I couldn't help but laugh at Sora's pout.

"Anyways, where do we start?" Axel asked pondering over a map.

"Well we have all day we should plan around shows," Roxas pondered.

"I don't want to do shows all day!" Sora whined.

"That's not what I said," Roxas sighed.

"What he means So, is that we should decide what shows we want to see and make a schedule around them," Riku chuckled ruffling Sora's spikes.

"Gotcha!" Sora cheered.

"Okay what have we got here…" Axel muttered.

Roxas leaned over to look at the different shows, "Well more or less I think the most important things are the two parades".

"When are they?" Terra asked.

"Ones at three and the other is for closing," Roxas answered.

"That works. So then I'll set my phone alarm for two thirty," Riku nodded taking out his cell.

"Perfect! So let's go somewhere! I'm sick of standing around," Sora pouted.

"All right, Sora, you've been so patient and this was your idea for spring break. So, where to?" Axel chuckled throwing Sora the map.

Sora cheered and started to ponder over the map. I shook my head slightly and noticed out of the corner of my eye someone very out of place. I leaned in closer to our little circle and all but Sora (who was to engrossed in the map) leaned in too.

"We're being followed," I whispered.

Everyone discreetly looked behind me and saw exactly what I saw. There was Zack peaking out of a nearby shop window every few seconds.

"How did he survive in the military?" Terra asked, facepalming.

I just shrugged.

"Where Zack is, Sephiroth isn't far behind," Roxas pondered.

"True," Riku sighed, "I wonder if Cloud and Leon are somewhere nearby too?"

"We have to pretend we don't see Zack for now," Axel muttered.

"What for?" I asked.

"We don't want to alert our other followers. They won't disappear unless they're all caught," Axel answered proudly.

"True story. Keep your eyes pealed," Roxas answered.

"Alright it's decided! Oh, HI ZACK!" Sara called looking up from the map.

Cue epic facepalm from the rest of us.

"What?" Sora squawked.

"Never mind Sora," Riku sighed pulling Sora into a slight embrace.

Meanwhile, Zack made his way awkwardly out of the store, "Hey guys, fancy seeing you here".

"Zack, we can handle this. Please kindly tell anyone following us to stop," I grumbled.

"Following? I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't even know you were going to be here today."

"Zack, you were with us when we got here. Don't try and make this sound like a coincidence," Roxas sighed.

Zack shrugged and gave a lame smile, "Well then… later!"

With that he took off towards the exit. Something told me we would be seeing him again.

"So we're going on Space Mountain right now?" Axel asked.

"Exactly," Sora answered cheerily, "Shorter line that way".

Made enough sense to me. So we headed off to Tomorrow Land. I noticed Terra was a bit stiff next to me. I looked over at him eyebrow raised. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Terra you coming?" Axel teased pointing at Space Mountain in front of us.

I heard Terra gulp as he nodded. Axel chuckled and rushed off with Roxas Sora and Riku close behind. I started off but stopped realizing Terra wasn't moving.

"Terra?" I whimpered going back to him, "Come on or we'll lose them".

He nodded and followed me into the line. Thank the lord we ended up right behind the others.

"Oh my God, Ri, he came!" Axel chuckled.

I felt like I was missing something. I looked up at Terra and noticed he looked a bit green. Riku came over and threw his arm over Terra's shoulders.

"Don't worry, there's a trashcan at the end," Riku chuckled.

Terra pushed him off and glared at him, "I can do this. We will have no repeats".

Axel came to stand right next to Riku leaning on the silverette, "Even if you keep your breakfast, you'll still scream like a little girl".

"Oh shut up," Terra grumbled crossing his arms.

"Oh, I get it, you don't like rollercoaster's, do you?" Sora piped up.

Cue another facepalm from Roxas and I. Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waist with a soft sigh.

"So, we need to work on tact..." Riku muttered.

I looked up at my boyfriend seeing he was pale, "Come on, we'll wait outside," I smiled.

"No need. I'm fine." Cue fake smile.

"Really it's fine," I prodded.

"Guys, we're next," Axel called.

Riku and Sora were already seated and Axel was settling Roxas down. Terra nodded and went to take his seat. This could be an interesting ride.

"Well that could have gone a lot worse," I sighed, grabbing onto Terra's arm.

I had spent the entire ride with Terra holding onto me for dear life. I give him a lot of credit though- he never made a sound. I smiled up at him as he gave a relived sigh while leaving the ride far behind us. Roxas coaxed us into the Carousel of Progress promising that we wouldn't have to do the Hall of the Presidents in return. I found myself actually enjoying the experience. Sora was practically enthralled, which gave Riku something to do. I ended up curled into Terra as he relaxed, coming down from his adrenaline rush. It was during the last part of the show that we spotted Zack again. He was acting as the mechanical dog. Riku spotted him first and pointed him out to us. I couldn't help but laugh and snap a few pictures for blackmailing purposes.

Once we finished there, we let Terra have the pick of the rides because of the whole Space Mountain thing. He seemed to have revenge in mind though none of us noticed. He examined the map carefully pondering over where to go. None of use would mind going clear to the other side of the park, so he didn't have to pick anything close.

"I say we head over to Adventure Land and go see the Enchanted Tiki Room," Terra finally decided.

"Sounds good!"

Off we went back through Main Street. Sora suddenly stopped dead and zoned in on something. That was a bad sign, especially on days when he's this hyper active.

"Sora?" Roxas asked tentatively.

Too late. He was off like a rocket. We watched him go for a second before we even realized he had run off. We began the chase down Main Street.

"Who gave him sugar, Riku?" I panted.

"I did nothing of the sort," Riku answered indignantly.

"Caffeine?" Roxas asked.

Axel suddenly stopped dead, "Please tell me the coffee this morning was decaf".

We all turned to face him with death glares of doom, "You let him have caffeine?" I squawked.

"I guess I did…" Axel shrugged.

"Sugar is one thing, but never give him caffeine or you get this mess," Roxas growled.

With that we took off again in search of my caffeine high brother. It took another few minutes before we found him attached to Donald and Goofy. That's what set him off- they're his favorite characters. He spotted us and jumped off of the poor guy in the Donald suit.

"My friends are here! Gotta go!" He chimed and bounced over to us.

He was bouncing up and down at a mile a minute as we walked. Riku set a hand on his head to get him to stop.

"Note to self," Riku sighed, "Never. I repeat, never, give Sora caffeine".

Sora just bounced along happily almost like he hadn't heard that. And he probably didn't.

"My family is a bunch of nut cases," I sighed shaking my head with a huge grin plastered on my face.

"You wouldn't have us any other way," Roxas chuckled.

"True, very true".

With that we continued to Adventure Land and made our way to the Tiki Room. Just our luck, the show was just about to start. We took seats in a middle row. Terra leaned to his left to whisper something in Axel's ear that made the redhead stiffen.

"I hate you," Axel muttered back.

I think Axel jumped out of his skin when the birds came down. As we would soon find out, Axel has an irrational fear of mechanical birds. Axel was practically having a panic attack all over poor Roxas who seemed to find the whole thing quite amusing. Axel darted out of the room as fast as possible once the show was over. I looked over at Terra with a questioning look.

"That was mean and hilarious at the same time," Riku chuckled.

"I know. He'll never get over that dumb parrot," Terra chuckled.

We made our way outside and found Axel leaning against a far wall giving Terra the evil eye.

"It was not some dumb parrot. It was going to kill me!" Axel growled threw clenched teeth.

"Ax, the dumb bird short circuited," Riku laughed.

"I was eight and it said it was going to eat me!" Axel screamed.

Terra and Riku were practically on the ground laughing. Axel grabbed the map from my hand looking furiously threw it. He handed the map back and started storming off. Terra and Riku calmed down a bit and we started after him. In truth, I was wondering what he had in store for his brothers.

"Terra explain," I demanded.

"When we were eight our grandmother got us each a robotic pet. Axel's was a parrot. It spoke little phrases like 'Polly want a cracker'. One day it short-circuited during the night and told Axel it was going to eat him. Axel freaked and has had an irrational fear of mechanical birds ever since," Terra explained.

I couldn't help but laugh. Neither could Roxas or Sora. Rox was the first to calm down again and went to comfort his boyfriend. In the end we stopped for lunch just outside of Fantasy Land. It was one o' clock at this point, which didn't surprise me. We got some overly priced food and sat outside, letting chatter take over.

"Crap! I just lost the game!" Sora whined.

"Sora! I just lost the game" The rest of us cried.

"Crahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhp…" That would be when Zack fell out of nearby bush, "I just lost the game".

"You just reveled yourself because you lost the game," Riku muttered taking a sip of his coke.

"How did you survive in the army?" Roxas asked seriously.

"By the way the pictures of you in the dog suit are on Facebook," I added.

"You saw me there too? I am bad at this…" Zack whined.

"Can we be left in peace now? We really don't need to be followed. We're in a group, in an amusement park. We'll be fine," Roxas sighed.

"Ummm…. Later!" With that Zack was gone.

"I'll take that as a no," Axel sighed.

"Oh, well. They're not doing any damage," I shrugged.

We finished our food and made our way through Fantasy Land. Suddenly Axel grabbed Riku and shoved him towards…

"It's a Small World, Axel?" Riku asked dumbfounded.

"Trust me. It'll be fun," Axel coaxed.

Picture a cat after having a loud noise wake them up. You know the puffy tail, wide eyes. If you can picture that you can picture Riku after It's a Small World. Axel and Terra took great pleasure in singing the song over and over and over. Revenge is sweet apparently. Although that song was stuck in my head for hours after. Do you know how annoying it is to have that song in your head? If not here are the lyrics sing them over and over and over or have someone do it for you. Then you'll understand the pain.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears  
It's a world of hope, And a world of fear  
There's so much that we share  
that its time we're aware  
It's a small world after all_

_CHORUS:  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small small world._

_There is just one moon and one golden sun  
And a smile means friendship to everyone.  
Though the mountains divide  
And the oceans are wide  
It's a small world after all._

_CHORUS X2:  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small small world.  
_

Now that we have completed our sing along, back to our Disney adventure. We return to reality after the three o'clock parade, which I must mention, was very fun. At this point we were shopping around a bit. All had been forgiven between Terra and his brothers so there would be no more revenge schemes. Thank the lord. Not to say that I wasn't having fun. On the contrary, we were all enjoying ourselves; that's a lie, we were having a blast! It's just, peace is a nice thing. So shopping… did I mention that that means trying on all the funny hats and snapping as many photos as possible? Even better, Axel somehow managed to get Roxas into a dress. Said dress was made to look like Belle's evening gown in Beauty and the Beast, except with more sparkles. Those pictures will forever live on Facebook. Our next surprise came when Roxas came out of the changing room after getting out of that dress. We were leaving the store when Axel noticed Demyx.

"DEM!" Axel called.

Said musician wheeled around and spotted us. He bounced over a few bags in his hands.

"Hey, fancy meeting you guys here," Demyx chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked gently poking his forehead.

"I'm here with Zezzy," Demyx shrugged.

"Zezzy?" Sora asked head tilting to the side.

"Wait! Zexion's here?" Terra panicked.

"Yes I am. I thought you guys were going to Universal?" Zexion asked appearing behind us.

Terra jumped out of is skin and so did Sora. Demyx jumped at his boyfriend who sidestepped causing Demyx to run headlong into the wall of the shop behind us.

"Nope," Riku answered.

"Oh well. Have fun," Zexion sighed helping Demyx up.

"Zex," Axel called.

Zexion turned around to look at Axel, implying that he should continue.

"Have you seen Cloud, Leon, or Sephiroth around here?" Axle continued.

"I saw Leon and Cloud outside of the park going to their hotel this morning. As for Sephiroth, no, I have not, but Zack is on the bench behind you looking through an eyehole in his map," With that Zexion walked away.

So Cloud and Leon weren't even following us. It was just Seph and Zack. I turned to look at the bench Zexion had mentioned to see Zack lowering his map and waving pathetically.

"Zack, you know we love you, but give it up for pity's sake," I sighed as we walked off.

A few hours later we where getting off the Haunted Mansion ride and I swear we were being followed by that ghost that hitches a ride in you car at the end. Normally, I would think of that as absurd paranoia, except for today, I swore I kept seeing that top-hated fat man out of the corner of my eye. It was getting to be eight thirty at this point, so we headed over to Main Street and staked out a spot for the parade.

"There he is again!" I said pointing to another random spot.

"Ven, there is no ghost following us. Relax," Terra sighed patting the spot next to him.

"You're right. It's been a good day," I sighed, curling up against my lover.

"Indeed it has."

Terra wrapped his arms around me and we watched the parade as it passed. We finally found Sephiroth too. He was hiding in the wings of the Chernabog float. He didn't seem too happy now that the wings opened and closed. Not to mention that they opened right in front of us. After the parade, Seph, Zack, Zexion, and Demyx joined us for the closing ceremonies. Yeah, it was a wonderful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made it back to the hotel and retired for the night. Each couple had a separate room so there would be no issues. Though everyone thought that the younger couples would be hands off. Can I say wrong?

I curled up next to Terra both of us in nothing but boxers. He smiled down at me as I snuggled into his chest. I looked up and our eyes met. I don't quite know what came over me, all I know is I wanted him. I wanted to give him everything I had. I loved him so much and I wanted him to know that. He reached down and cupped my cheek gently.

"What's that look for?" He smiled.

I could feel my cheeks heat up but I never let my eyes move from his. He seemed to get the message and sealed our lips together. It was different that all of our past kisses. They were all so gentle. This one was so much harsher, so passionate. I felt his tongue against my bottom lip. I didn't even think as I parted my lips letting him roam around a bit. His arms had moved and he was placing me under him hands on either side of my shoulders for balance. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me.

"Ven, as you sure you want this?" he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I'm more than sure. I love you so much. I… I want to be one with you," I smiled shyly this time averting my eyes.

"Ven, look at me," Terra commanded softly.

I did as I was asked and looked straight into his cobalt eyes.

"I love you too. I want to be with you forever. If you feel ready, I'm willing to go there."

With that, our lips attached in a soft kiss, it was reassuring and loving. His hands were gently wandering, caressing my torso. I moaned into the kiss as his hand brushed one of my nipples. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth again. I moaned again as he kept tweaking my nipples. He pulled out of the kiss suddenly and attached his lips to my neck. I moaned again. So this is what love feels like. I wrapped my fingers in his hair letting out yet another soft moan to let him know I was enjoying this.

He pulled away from my neck and shot me a quick smirk. Then he was back at my neck. I lifted my head with a soft moan to give him more room. My hands started wandering over his back. Just soft touches. He gently bit the flesh on my neck just below the normal collar line so I could hide the mark tomorrow before continuing south to my nipples. He gently sucked on the hard nubs causing me to arch into his touch.

"Like that?" He chuckled though his voice held little humor.

"Damn it Terra! Don't you dare stop!" I growled tugging on his auburn locks.

He complied. He went back to my nipples teasing them a bit more before continuing. He stopped at the waist line of my boxers. He sat up and looked down at me. I looked up at him meeting his lust filled eyes.

"Ven, are you okay with this?" He asked.

I reached up and sealed our lips in a soft yet firm kiss. I pulled away and lay back down on the bed.

"One hundred percent," I purred.

That was all it took. Terra reached down and gently removed my boxers revealing my erection. I do believe this is the first time I have been willingly erect. He looked me over for a while. I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable. I shifted uncomfortably. He noticed and gently reached to caress my thigh.

"It's okay. You're beautiful," Terra muttered.

I blushed and turned my head away. I felt a hand on my chin. He moved my head until our eyes were locked. He smiled before kissing me softly again. This was so different form anything I have ever experienced. I really liked it though. Terra pulled away with a small smile. I smiled back. I felt his hand wrap around my hard member and jumped slightly from it. He chuckled softly.

"No one has ever pleasured you have they?" Terra muttered in my ear.

I shook my head.

"Well then, we'll have to change that."

With that I felt his hand move slowly up and down my shaft. So good. I moaned his name as I bucked into the soft touches. Suddenly his hands disappeared. I had only a second to be disappointed. I felt something hot and wet encircle my cock. His mouth felt so good! Terra used his hands to keep my hips in place. He understood how new this was for me.

"Terra!" I panted. I was so close. If he kept sucking me like that, "I'm gonna…"

Terra understood but did not move away. I came into his mouth. I felt him swallow around me. He moved from between my legs to give me another passionate kiss. I could taste myself. It was different, but like everything else tonight, it was a good different.

"Are you okay with going all the way?" He asked pulling away from me.

I nodded and took three of his fingers in my mouth sucking gently. I heard him moan softly as I flicked my tongue over the tips of his fingers. He pulled them away when he felt they were wet enough. Soon I felt one inside me. I was amazed; it barely hurt. His lips were on mine keeping me distracted as he added another. That one hurt. I felt him stretching me softly. Soon he added a third and hit my prostate. I arched off the bed and called his name.

"Found it," Terra cooed pumping his fingers in and out of me to stimulate it more.

I felt myself get hard again. If he kept that up I would come again in no time. Then his fingers were gone. He positioned himself at my entrance.

"Ready?" Terra asked.

"Definitely."

With that he pushed into me. It hurt. He stopped when he was fully sheathed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ven, you okay? I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

I nodded, panting already. It took me a minute to adjust before I moved my hips slightly, telling him to start moving. He complied. It took a few thrusts for him to hit my prostate again, but as soon as he did, I was in pure bliss. I called for him to move faster, harder. He complied happily, never once missing. I knew I would not be able to hold on long. A few more thrusts and I came with a cry of his name. Terra followed very shortly after.

I was tired. So was he. He pulled out and moved to lie next to me. He pulled me into his arms ready to drift to sleep.

Before either of us could fall asleep I whispered, "I love you so much, Terra. Thank you for everything".

Terra smiled and held me closer, "No need to thank me. I would do anything to see you happy my love. Goodnight".

"Night."

With that, we both fell into a deep sleep, nestled in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is. Quite a change, yes. I can't not add humor. After all the dark crap I decided a chapter worth of humor would be in order. If you read the lemon I hope you enjoyed. Now then, I do hope you are all reading this. I wanted to let you know that chapter 23 will be up on the 1st of next month alone with the 1st chapter of Forgive and Forget. Sorry for the wait but it's the best I can do with my time schedule.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Epilogue- Ven's POV

We have reached the end of this fic. With every ending comes a new beginning. So while this chapter is very short I have also posted the first chapter of Forgive and Forget. So finish this up and I hope to see you through the journey of Forgive and Forget. I hope you all enjoyed ATL though. I loved writing it.

XXX

Red, orange, and yellow caps rained down from the sky as the graduating class cheered for the survival of high school. I grabbed my cap back up and set it back on my head. We were finally done. It had been a tough year with Terra, Riku, and Axel off at college, but now we can go join them. It was decided before Terra and his brothers graduated last year that we would all attend the same college so we had to pick a school we could all agree on and had a good chance of getting into. In the end we decided on Destiny University. Yes, it's the local college on Destiny Islands. So our boyfriends had been accepted and we had spent the past year a good four hours apart. It was nice that we finally got to see them again. Just in time to go off to school ourselves. Well, we have a good two and a half months of freedom before college starts and I intend on taking full advantage of it.

"Ven! You coming? We can't leave without you!" Sora called waving me over.

I looked at the high school from the outside one last time. I thanked it for being a safe haven to my brothers and I during our time of need. I said a quick mental good bye and rushed off to my family to join them for the graduation party. I jumped into the car and curled up next to Terra who gave me a small kiss. I smiled at him happily and he smiled back.

"Let's party!" I called as the door to the van closed closing a chapter of my life forever.

XXX

I know it's extremely short but it's meant to set up for the next fic and give a good ending. So Forgive and Forget is up. That chapter is longer so go enjoy. I hope to see all of you (my loyal reviewers) during Forgive. It is my gift to you after all, for everything. Thanks so much! =)


End file.
